In Love with Two?
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: COMPLETE! Gabriella can't seem to get her best friend Troy Bolton to notice her. So she enlists the help of her newly single friend Zeke to pretend to go out with her. Will Gabriella get Troy or will she find a new love in the one shes faking it with?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Gabriella can't seem to get her best friend Troy Bolton to notice her. So she does something crazy and enlists the help of her newly single friend Zeke to pretend to go out with her. But something happens and the couples at East High switch! Will Gabriella get Troy Bolton or will she find a new love in the one she's faking it with? Most likely Troyella, but things can change!

"I hate him! I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Gabriella's voice became louder and louder.

"You don't hate anyone, you're too nice too and besides that my job! Now who are you talking about?" Taylor asked after Gabriella made her huge entrance inside the Chemistry lab where Taylor was working on an experiment.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella stated as she sat on one of the stools angrily crossing her arms.

"Why would you ever dislike Troy?" Taylor was now completely puzzled.

"Taylor you know I'm in love with the guy, but all he ever does is flirt with cheerleaders in front of my face." Gabriella said calming down a bit.

"Gabi, listen, I know you love Troy but you never really told him you had deep feelings for him." Taylor said holding her friends hands caringly in hers.

"Shouldn't it be obvious Tay? I mean during the Summer I hung out with him everyday, I watched him play basketball for 24 hours straight, I watched him have burping contests with the guys, I watched him watch sports! Come on, only an idiot wouldn't pick up on the signs!" Gabriella rambled as she walked around the classroom telling her side of the story.

"Gabs I know, I mean I was there with you!" Taylor became annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Well that doesn't count because you were making out with Chad 23 hours a day. The other one hour was talking in baby voices." Gabriella became aggravated.

Taylor knew Gabriella was right but she wasn't about to admit that "Well Montez you can do two things, one tell Troy your real feelings." Gabriella scoffed immediately "Never."

Taylor took a deep breath "Or two make him jealous like every other teenage girl in the world does. What's your decision?" Gabriella walked over to the window and watched the people walking around without a care in the world and noticed the dirty blonde talking with three East High Varsity cheerleaders.

She felt her heart drop that had happened a lot lately, "I know what I have to do, I just have to find the right guy." Taylor sighed "Looks like number two was your solution." Taylor went back to her experiment she didn't think Gabriella would actually try to get Troy to fall in love with her by making him jealous.

"So Gabriella which Neanderthal is going to be your lab animal for this crazy scheme of yours?" Gabriella thought about it long and hard, "Who would make Troy jealous, is single, and an overall fun guy?" Taylor too thought about it just as hard as Gabriella. "Well Chad's taken, Jason is on the verge of asking Kels out, Ryan would not make Troy jealous and that leads one friend…"

A smile appeared on Gabriella's face. Taylor suddenly stood up "No no way, Sharpay just broke up with him. You can't!" Gabriella shrugged "Why not, he's perfect?"

"What makes you think he'll even help you?" Taylor thought there was no chance. "He has no girlfriend, and maybe he'll end up making Sharpay jealous. No emotional attachment involved, just two close friends helping each other out" Gabriella continued to convince her friend that it was all in good nature.

Taylor still didn't find this plan at all right "What happens if it becomes more?" Gabriella smiled "Trust me Tay, I love Troy too much just to let him go." Taylor knew her best friend would never back down. "I'm doing this Tay, I'm doing it!"

Lunch had ended and Gabriella knew that free period was just around the corner. She was going to find a way to recruit her accomplice. Gabriella walked over to the gym and passed by a group of guys once she got inside. They all glanced at the petite brunette. She was always attractive and one of the more popular girls at school thanks to her doing a drama production with the one and only Troy Bolton.

She finally got inside the gym and saw a couple of the boys suited up. She saw Chad stretching with Troy, Jason, and Zeke all congregated. "Hi Gabriella." Chad was the first to notice her presence.

"Hey Chad, hey guys." Gabriella waved at the four. "Hey Gabs were you looking for me?" Troy asked his best friend coolly.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nope, I was actually hoping if I could talk to you Zeke. It's kinda important." Gabriella's smile lit up the room and now Troy had soaked in what she had said.

"Zeke?" He asked confused. Usually she came in the gym to talk to him a few times Chad, but never Zeke.

Zeke was on the ground stretching his legs "Sure Gabriella." He got up and the two walked out.

"So what's on your mind?" Gabriella looked around to make sure no one was in ears way. "I need your help." She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Zeke nodded "Sure depending on what?" She took one deep breath out "I have this plan, you see I kinda like this guy… a lot." She fiddled with her hands and Zeke took notice "Let me guess Troy?" He asked taking her playful hands into his. "And you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend right, to make him jealous?"

Gabriella looked up at him "How did you know?" Zeke gave out a small laugh "Trust me Montez, I could tell. Okay let's get straight to the point I'll help you but this goes both ways with me and Shar got it?"

Gabriella laughed "Yeah I was going to add that in." Zeke nodded with her reply, "So when should I ask you to be my girlfriend?" She made a noise to pretend she was thinking "How about a surprising and romantic time?" Zeke smiled down at her "Okay then."

The next thing they knew the door that they had come out of swung open. "Zeke my man we…" Troy had come out and noticed the two holding hands. "Was I interrupting something?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella then Zeke.

Gabriella looked down at their hands entwined together and they both let go. She touched the back of her neck nervously "I'll call you later Zeke."

Before Troy could say anything else she had left in a flash. "Uhmm what did Gabriella want?" Troy pretended not to care but Zeke could already hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing, she just wanted to talk. Well we better get inside before we miss anything." Zeke passed through Troy and made his way inside. Troy stood there for a few seconds puzzled as ever but just went back inside.

Gabriella had gone back to Scholastic Decathlon practice satisfied with her plan. Once she opened the door the room filled with Taylor's booming voice "Now team we must step up our game, West High is on our tail!" Taylor saw Gabriella wave at her and she was very curious to Zeke's answer.

"Why don't we take a 5 minute pause and return to the lecture later" The decathalon team split up to do their own thing for five minutes while Taylor put away some of the books she had been using.

Gabriella made her way to Taylor and began to talk, "So I bet you're wondering what Zeke said." Taylor didn't even glance at her best friend "No not really." Gabriella had let out a large sigh "Fine but just to let you know it's really good."

Gabriella made her way to the door and began to twist the knob "WAIT!" She heard a large yell from behind. Taylor had walked closer to her, and sighed little "Tell me."

Gabriella smiled "He said sure." Taylor's face had no emotion, Gabriella didn't know if she was mad or happy she was just a blank canvass.

"Well? Anything?" Gabriella asked with a strange look on her face. "Nope" Taylor responded and went back to the front of the room "The team should be back in a minute. Take your seat." Gabriella groaned at her friend's lack of emotion "Fine Taylor be that way." Gabriella took a seat while the team piled in.

The meeting finally ended at four thirty five. Taylor and Gabriella walked to their parallel lockers "So, do you and Zeke want to double date with me and Chad sometime?" Taylor's response took Gabriella far back.

"So your okay with this, I mean you're not mad at me?" Taylor stopped her friend from walking any further "Oh Gabs, listen you're my best friend, you're like a sister. And whatever decision's you make I'm going to support. No matter how crazy and out of this world it seems. Besides Bolton needs a little tough love." Taylor placed her arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Thanks Taylor, for everything. Oh and Zeke and I don't become official until tomorrow. So maybe we could double date after that" The girls laughed and continued on their way.

Taylor and Gabriella unlocked their lockers, the halls were empty. Everyone was pretty much gone except the basketball team. Taylor was going to get a ride from Chad "So did you still need a ride or were you going to get one with your almost new boyfriend?"

Gabriella had slipped out her English book from the top shelf of her locker "Maybe. We'll see" She hugged the book and thought about the days maybe even weeks to come.

Taylor saw the look in her eyes "I hope this works out for you and Zeke." Gabriella smiled widely "Me too." Finally they heard a steps walking toward them. One pair of hands made their way around Taylor's eyes "Guess who?"

Taylor pondered "Justin Timberlake?" Chad scoffed "Nope this guy's way better looking."

"No way, Channing Tatum?" Taylor squealed like a tiny girl. Chad let go of her eyes quickly "Are you serious?" Taylor and Gabriella laughed and Taylor placed her arms around his neck "I'm kidding babe." Chad smiled and automatically placed his arms around her waist "Good." The two gave each other a quick peck and turned their attention to Gabriella.

"So Gabs you need a ride?" Chad offered once more, he never liked to see her wait at school alone.

Gabriella's mouth was about to say something until a voice interrupted "Nope." Gabriella turned around to see Zeke place his arm around her shoulder. "I'll be escorting Miss Montez." Chad and Taylor smiled "Okay well see you two tomorrow." The couple walked away laughing nonstop.

Zeke looked down at Gabriella "Well looks like we're on our way to being an 'item.'" The two began to walk down the hall with Zeke's arm still around her shoulder.

"Yeah it's kinda scary but I'd believe us." Gabriella and Zeke laughed as they made their way outside to Zeke's black convertible.

**AN:**

Yes I know I have way too many stories out right now but I couldn't resist. I had half the first page for a couple months now but I didn't know where to go from there. There were people who told me that they liked my friendship pairing of Zeke and Gabriella in "All Grown Up" and someone told me I should think about them becoming a real pair. So I thought I'd give a little Zabriella (Sound's funny huh?) but end with a Troyella as always. Hopefully. But probably. So here yah go, what do you guys think, should I continue? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Now let me get your bag for you, wait a sec." Zeke replied after carefully removing the messenger bag from her right arm. He had ran to the passengers door and opened it for her "Your chariot awaits." He put his hand out as Gabriella held on and got inside, "Why thank you Mr. Baylor." She said as he closed her door just as carefully.

Zeke had placed his and her belongings into the trunk and shut it closed. Gabriella had watched Zeke and noticed something in the back seat.

Zeke got in and smiled over at Gabriella "Ready to go madam?" Gabriella nodded slightly "Hey Zeke can I ask you something?"

"Fire away." Zeke answered as he turned on the ignition. "Why do you have a car seat in the back?" Zeke looked in the back seat "You caught me, I have ten kids and they all belong to ten different women." Gabriella rolled her eyes "Okay Mr. hilarious what's the real story behind it?"

Zeke just shrugged "Well my dad's in the Army so he's never really around. And I have a three year old sister, Natasha. My mom's a nurse so I help her out by bringing Nat to day care, and my grandma's. I even miss practice sometimes to stay home with her. I guess you can call me her dad." Zeke laughed but this was a big deal to Gabriella.

"Wow Zeke I never knew you were so kind and caring." Zeke didn't respond with any gesture "I'm just being me." That is when Gabriella began to see Zeke in a whole new light.

The two were off in the convertible making their way to Gabriella's house. "So Gabi, it's time for me to ask you a question now." Gabriella took one deep breath in "I'm ready."

Zeke held on to the steering wheel but glanced over at her from time to time "Why haven't you ever told Troy about your true feelings?"

Gabriella knew this question was on Zeke's mind before they even began this whole charade including Taylor, "Well it's complicated. I mean Troy's East High's golden boy. I know that him just being my best friend and drama clubs new lead male is difficult already. And the thing is I know he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Zeke began to get more confused "How do you know, has he ever told you that?" Gabriella reluctantly shook her head "Well no, but he has confirmed his love for blondes more than brunette's. Take his crush list for example, Jessica Simpson, Paris Hilton, Gwen Stefani."

Zeke just couldn't hold in his laugh any longer "So? He also likes some Brunette's too!" _Why did Zeke have to be so hardheaded?_ "Well maybe just maybe I can get him to realize his true feelings for this brunette by making him jealous." Zeke knew she wasn't going to budge "Got it Montez."

Gabriella saw that they were stuck in traffic so she took the opportunity "Is it my turn to ask a question?" Zeke agreed, "Sure there's no where to hide anyway." Gabriella rolled her eyes to his answer "Very funny."

"So why did you and Sharpay split? I mean you guys looked so in love." Zeke knew that there was no avoiding this question.

"The thing is we might look like we're in love but there was a lot of behind the scenes stuff that people didn't get to see that only Shar and I know about." Gabriella knew it was a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry I brought it up Zeke" Zeke looked to his left and smiled back at the sad brunette "Hey it was totally my fault. I mean you are my girlfriend, you do get a right to know these things."

The two stared at each other for an entire minute until they burst full of laughter. "Actually you aren't my 'boyfriend' until tomorrow."

Zeke smiled excitedly which followed by his fist punching the air, "Yes, a single man for one more night!" Gabriella playfully hit him on the arm and the two just sat there and laughed.

Troy had ran a little late and noticed there was only one other car besides his in the parking lot "Hey Chad, Taylor." Troy opened the front seat to his car.

"Hi Troy." Taylor called out as she and Chad sat on the hood of Chad's mustang.

Troy looked around "Aren't you suppose to bring Gabriella home?" Chad shook his head "Nope she rode home with Zeke."

Troy gave out a strange stare "That's random." Taylor began to think that Gabriella's masterminded plan was on its way, "Not really. Zeke and Gabriella are friends. He offered and she said yes. Nothing random about that."

"Well they are friends but they aren't best friends and they barely talk unless I'm around." Taylor and Chad looked at him strangely "Is someone feeling left out?" Chad asked in a baby voice which caused Taylor to laugh.

Troy could only respond with a roll of his eyes "You guys are comedians, you know what no encores! I'm out of here." Before anything else was said Troy was riding in his car home.

"Here we are Montez." Zeke said quietly as Gabriella was half asleep. Gabriella started to stir and woke up a few seconds later. "We're here." Zeke repeated. Gabriella smiled a wide smile and stretched her arms as Zeke made his way to the trunk and popped it open, retrieving Gabriella's bag.

He made his way to her door and opened it like a gentleman "Zeke your so sweet. I'm going to enjoy having you as my boyfriend." Zeke gave out a small laugh and handed her, her bag. "Do you need me to come in?" Zeke asked kindly but Gabriella just shook her head, "No I think I can take it from here. But thanks again." Zeke waved goodbye as Gabriella made her way to the front door.

Zeke watched her walk in and made his way back to the driver's seat. Finally he took off for home.

Troy was on his way home which consisted of passing Gabriella's house. He looked to his left and noticed Gabriella walking in and Zeke driving off. Troy decided to make a quick stop at the Montez residence.

Gabriella was once again home alone. She ran up to her bedroom and shut the door. She placed her almost dead phone on her nightstand and charged it with the charger. Gabriella could have sworn she heard something but chose to ignore it.

She belly flopped onto her bed and took out the book she had been reading earlier. She was up at a good point in the novel when she heard a knock at the balcony doors. She had put down the curtains to block out the sun so she didn't know who it was.

She jumped off of her bed and slipped out the baseball bat she had hidden under her bed. "Who is it?" She asked shakily. "The pizza man." The dark figure said in a low frightening voice. Gabriella tightened her grip on the wooden stick and opened the door to reveal her good friend Troy Bolton. She had swung it but luckily Troy had very fast reflexes.

Troy walked in and smiled "Gabs you should have told me we were going to play baseball, I would have brought my gear." Gabriella sighed a large sigh of relief and placed the bat back under her queen sized bed.

"Troy Bolton you almost gave me a heart attack." Gabriella clutched the chain around her neck. "Gabi next time pop your elbow out a little to get more distance" Troy laughed at his joke.

Gabriella shook her head at his humor and slapped him pretty hard on his right arm. Troy grabbed the arm she had smacked "Well at least I don't have to teach you how to fight." Gabriella began to hit him some more.

"Troy…Bol…ton…you...are...the…mea…nest…guy…on…the…earth…" Every word she got out came with a nice punch onto his already throbbing arm. "GABI!" Troy grabbed her fists "I'm sorry, but may I remind you I'm not a human punching bag. Now please put down those weapons you call hands."

Gabriella unwillingly put her hands to her sides,_ Why the heck do I have a crush on this loser?_ "Come on Gabriella, I didn't mean to scare you." Troy's smile lit Gabriella's angry face it also included his blue sparkly eyes that not even Gabriella could resist. "Come on Gabs, I love you" Troy hugged his best friend who had her arms crossed.

"Gabriella I don't feel your arms around me." His sing songy voice made Gabriella roll her eyes and she rested her arms around him. She had dug her face into his chest and smiled;_ Now I remember_. They stayed like that for a few minutes and he let go but still grabbed her arms.

"Forgive me?" He had brought his face down to where there eyes would meet. Gabriella slowly nodded and he rubbed her arms faintly. "Thanks Gabs." The two had officially let go. Troy found a seat on Gabriella's bed while Gabriella followed him and sat down next to him.

"So why didn't you use the front door?" Gabriella asked her best friend in a joking manner. "I was going for Romeo and Juliet." Troy said in a more serious way. "Well you got more stalkerish than Romeo." Troy shook it off and decided to get straight to the point.

"Okay in other news what's up with you and your new best friend?" Gabriella was gleaming on the inside nonstop. "Who are you talking about Bolton?" She was now fully facing him.

Troy didn't even think about his next sentence "You know, the guy you've been having secret conferences with, him giving you rides home all of a sudden?" Gabriella pretended to think long and hard about this. "Are you talking about Zeke?"

Gabriella sounded seriously surprised. Troy responded by a nod "Yeah I mean, usually you'll say hi to him but all of a sudden it's like you two are attached by the hip." Gabriella was having lots of fun with this scheme of hers.

"Can you keep a secret?" Gabriella had the sudden urge to drop the big bomb over Mr. Bolton. "Of course, I'm your best friend." Troy put his hand to his chest and did the little symbol with his hands to show "Scout's Honor."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I think I might possibly have a crush on Zeke." The next thing Gabriella knew Troy's mouth was to the floor. His eyes were popping out of his sockets. Gabriella could see so far up Troy's mouth his tonsils were dangling. "Troy?" She asked hiding her smirk.

**Up Next:**

Troy's reaction and some online conversations!

**Author's Note:**

Those reviews were amazing, I guess a lot of girls out there love Justin Timberlake/Channing as much as I do:D Please read & review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you say you have a crush on Zeke? Zeke Baylor? My friend Zeke?" Gabriella paused a second to let it all soak in, "Yup that's the one. And for the record I'm his friend too."

Troy still couldn't believe this "Yeah but I introduced you two!"

Gabriella knew how to win this fight "Actually it was Taylor." Troy bit his tongue softly to not say anything he would soon regret. "Troy?" Troy turned to the best friend who had just shocked him.

"I need a favor." Troy took one large gulp and smiled, "Anything." Why did he have to say anything?

Gabriella knew she had to make this even more believable "I need you to find out if Zeke has romantic feelings for me." That was another big eye opener. "Please Troy." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand into hers and looked at him with the biggest eyes she could make. She felt his sweaty palms and his racy pulse and the way his hand shivered when she touched him. She could see the pain and regret in his eyes. Not to mention the sweat that developed at the beginning of his hair line. His mouth was quivering and he couldn't speak. She had gotten what she wanted.

Troy took another big gulp of air into his already dried out throat, "Sure." Before Gabriella engulfed him with a "Thank you thank you" hug she noticed the shakiness in his voice and the late entry of his hands on her back. His smile was not sincere when they broke apart it was more of a "What have I gotten myself into?" grin.

Troy suddenly stood up uncomfortably, "Listen Gabs I promised my mom I'd be home before dinner and wash up. Can we talk later?"

Gabriella gave him a very genuine smile "Okay, how about we both sign on AIM that way I know you'll be able to talk to Zeke and you can copy and paste the conversation you two are having." Troy bobbed his head slowly, "Okay sounds good. Right after dinner."

Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck and basically jumped into his arms. She tiptoed to reach his ear and when she did she whispered a little something "Thanks Troy, you're the best friend I could ever hope for." He gave her another tight squeeze and the two let go. "Just don't tell Taylor that." Troy nodded once more and left using the front door.

Gabriella watched as he made his way to his car and stood on the balcony watching the messenger leave. "Bye Troy" she said in a very soft whisper. "Bye." She said in an even softer whisper.

After a few hours Gabriella's mom had arrived and made dinner. Once she finished helping her mom clean up she retreated to her bedroom excited for her online adventure.

She finally signed on and noticed some of her friends on. One happened to be her soon-to-be boyfriend.

LoveGabi: Hi soon-to-be boyfriend.

Zekesgotskillz: Hi soon-to-be girlfriend.

LoveGabi: I dropped the love bomb on Troy.

Zekesgotskillz: and how did that go?

LoveGabi: The plan is really far ahead. :D

Zekesgotskillz: so are we ago for phase two?

LoveGabi: Yup he should be sending you a message any minute now.

Zekesgotskillz: look he just signed on, get ready!

Troy14Bolton: yo Zeke?

Zekesgotskillz: hey my man, what's up?

Troy14Bolton: can I ask you something.

Zekesgotskillz: anything.

Troy14Bolton: I was wondering, are you interested in anyone right now?

Zekesgotskillz: …..

Troy14Bolton: so I'm guessing that's a yes.

Zekesgotskillz: can you keep a secret?

Troy14Bolton: _Sorry I really can't keep anything from my best friend._ Yeah sure.

Zekesgotskillz: _Liar. _Well I might be interested in someone.

Troy14Bolton: _Here we go. _Do I know her?

Zekesgotskillz: yeah.

Troy14Bolton: well? _please don't say who I think you're about to say._

Zekesgotskillz: g

Zekesgotskillz: a

Zekesgotskillz: b

Zekesgotskillz: r

Zekesgotskillz: i

Zekesgotskillz: e

Zekesgotskillz: l

Zekesgotskillz: l

Zekesgotskillz: a. _sorry I shot your heart about nine times._

It was official. Zeke liked Gabriella as much as she liked him. A few minutes passed.

Zekesgotskillz: troy, are you alive?

Troy14Bolton: yeah man, sorry about that. My mom's calling me, I gotta jet.

Zekesgotskillz: oh okay, talk to you later Troy. And remember keep what I told you under wraps.

As soon as Zeke sent his final message Troy had signed off immediately not even saying goodbye to any of the people he was talking to. This list included Gabriella.

LoveGabi: Zeke?

Zekesgotskillz: well did he send you what I wrote?

LoveGabi: yeah nice touch with spelling each letter one by one. I think that really got to him. :D

Zekesgotskillz: you think he'll be mad at me?

LoveGabi: relax, it's me who should be worried. In about a day Sharpay Evans will hate me even more than before.

Zekesgotskillz: okay, you do have it worse. But at least we have each other when we go down.

LoveGabi: no way, my plan is full proof. In a few days possibly weeks I'll be with Troy and you'll have Sharpay!

Zekesgotskillz: I hope so.

LoveGabi: you have to be more positive Baylor! Trust me.

The two said their goodbyes and left it at that. Gabriella went to her bathroom and got ready for bed. She came out and pulled back the comforter to sleep. She made her way to the light switch and turned it off.

She walked back to her bed and rested under the soft purple covers. A few minutes later she fell asleep but was soon awaken by a beeping type noise. Gabriella turned on her side table light and looked at the person calling.

It happened to be the face of the guy she met on New Year's Eve not so long ago. "Hello?" Gabriella's voice was groggy but Troy could still decipher her words.

"Did I wake you?"

"What's wrong Troy? Did something happen?"

Troy paused for a split second, "No, well I can't go to sleep."

"So you decided to wake me up to suffer with you?"

"You wake me up all the time and the one time it's my turn you get all cranky." Gabriella sighed; Troy was and always is there for her. "Okay what's on your mind, maybe if you tell me you can go to sleep." _Please be girl problems._

"No specific reason, I just can't fall asleep." Gabriella leaned against her headboard. She would stay up all night with Troy if he would have asked.

"Did you drink a glass of water?"

"Yup."

"Did you count sheep?"

"Yeah, and basketball's, points, jerseys, East High cheerleaders." Gabriella had to stop the queasy feeling in her throat.

"Well Bolton I'm stumped." Gabriella let out a huge yawn. "I kinda have an idea."

Gabriella moved the phone to her left ear and listened contently "What's this big idea?"

"I was wondering, would you mind singing to me?" Gabriella's mouth had spread widely from the left to the right of her face.

"Are you serious?" She asked with an amused laugh starting up.

"Actually I am. Please?" Troy had just asked her to serenade him. This was too sweet.

"What's your request Mr. Bolton?" She sounded a little annoyed, luckily Troy didn't see Gabriella's big smile.

He thought for a little bit.

"You pick."

The next thing they both knew Gabriella was singing,

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too.

Gabriella wished she could see Troy's face at that moment in time.

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Gabriella had softened on the high parts of the song but Troy didn't mind since he began to drop his head.

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

Gabriella noticed that this song was definitely meant for her to sing to Troy. After one day, was he starting to notice her in a way she had dreamed of?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you (Yes, I do)

Gabriella stopped all of a sudden when she heard a soft snore coming from the receiver. "Troy?" She asked softly. "Troy?" Her job was done; he fell asleep the way he wanted to. She couldn't help it, the ending of her favorite song just poured out onto the phone.

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...

"Goodnight Troy, I love you." Gabriella had whispered softly onto the phone and turned it off. _Day one, complete_.

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry for not updating for awhile, I hope the long chapter made up for it! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella snuggled up next to her favorite basketball teddy bear, a friend had given to her after the "Triple One."

If memory served her correctly the note went something like,

_Yesterday was probably the best day of my life. I'm hoping it was that amazing for you too. I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but I feel like I can do or say anything when I'm around you Gabriella. You are the best friend I could ever dream of. I know corny Bolton, but it's true. To show you how much I care I got you a little something. It's to always remember me by okay? By the way his name is Bolton. Not Danforth! Just forget that little last thing I said. I hope you like it._

_Troy_

It was the most precious gift anyone had ever given her. She adored it almost as much as the gift giver. It was now Gabriella who was fast asleep, dreaming of him _endlessly_.

The next day Gabriella woke up to the birds chirping, the sun shining, and a new message on her cell phone. Gabriella clicked the green telephone button and called her voicemail.

"**_You have one new message,"_**

"**_Hey Gabriella its Zeke. I just wanted to invite you to the park to have lunch with me. I hope you don't have anything planned. I'll be over there at noon so stop by. Talk to you soon."_**

Gabriella was completely impressed with Zeke. She had to admit none of the guys she really dated ever did this for her. For some reason she always chose jerks.

She looked at the time to see she had an hour and a half left before she was a taken woman. She wanted to look good since she knew they would have an audience. She jumped in the shower and got dressed.

She put on her favorite white tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. She paired them off with a pair of black Mary Jane's. She picked out her white spring cotton jacket that went a little passed her bust and the sleeves were a little passed her elbows.

Gabriella never usually let her hair flow down and usually tied it, but today was special. Today was the start of something new. She put a little product in it which made it bouncy and seem longer than she was accustomed to. She applied some natural blush on, used mascara, and eye liner.

After applying a little bit of Chap Stick she was ready to go. She grabbed her small white purse and left with ten minutes to spare.

The park wasn't far at all, three minutes by car, eight by walking. The day was beautiful, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This meant a lot to Gabriella, this was the day where everything was going to turn around. But she had no idea that this day was the start of a new path, one that she would have never expected before hand. Before the scheme, and before Troy.

This was totally unexpected.

Gabriella was now in full distance of the entire park. She could see everything from where she was standing. She looked to her left and saw a mother walking on the curb with her new baby cuddled in its stroller. To her right she could see a little sandy blonde boy pushing a cute little brunette on the swing set. They were laughing and just enjoying each others company. _Just like Kindergarten._

Gabriella looked a little ahead and saw Zeke sitting on a picnic blanket next to the pond. He looked to be feeding a line of ducks. Gabriella noticed the cute picnic blanket spread out on the grass while candles were at the center. It was perfect.

She took one large breath out and continued on her way to him. Every step closer was a step closer to getting Troy. She had to do this, she had to if she really wanted him.

"You look beautiful." She never noticed that she reached Zeke until she heard his voice.

"Thanks handsome" She sounded very flirtatious.

"Before I forget, these are for you." Zeke took out the pink roses from behind his back.

"Zeke, how did you know?" She had no idea he knew what her favorite flower was.

"A little birdie told me." His pearly white smile actually made her melt a little. Something only Troy was able to do.

The two began to sit down on the picnic blanket but continued to talk,

"Oh really does this little birdie have a big curly fro, you know big mouth scrawny legs?" Zeke started to laugh and shake his head "Pretty much."

He noticed Gabriella look around, "He should be walking around the corner in fifteen minutes." She looked back at Zeke and smiled, "I'm sorry."

He continued to be his sweet self "Don't be, no emotional attachment remember?"

"So I told Taylor to call Cammie later."

"Oh head cheerleader, meaning big mouth can't keep a secret Cammie?"

"Uh-huh. So then the news will get to Sharpay by twenty minutes tops." Zeke and Gabriella started to feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should look like we ate, you know just in case Troy does interrupt us."

"Good thinking" Gabriella replied. The two ate the delicious macaroni and mashed potatoes Zeke prepared. The two were also not guarding themselves anymore and let the conversation flow freely.

Gabriella and Zeke were laughing so hard Gabriella's side was hurting, "And reee…" Gabriella couldn't get the next sentence out.

Finally Zeke noticed his cell phone ringing, "Hello?" He slowly stopped himself from laughing. "Alright, thanks man." Zeke flipped his phone shut. "Chad said they'd be turning the corner in two minutes."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay how about we make this look interesting?" Zeke gave her a curious look.

Gabriella scooted herself over to Zeke and sat on his lap. "Now hug me from behind." Gabriella whispered softly into his ear, it made him shiver a bit but he relaxed his arms around her torso. He even got into character placing his chin onto her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable." Gabriella whispered once again. Zeke was about an inch away from her ear now "Actually it's kinda nice, wait till Troy gets a load" But right than a trio had walked around the corner and spotted the very close pair sitting on the blanket further away.

"People can be so rude." Chad said loudly enough so that Zeke and Gabriella heard him but both knew not to look over at them.

"Isn't that Zeke?" Taylor gasped and covered her mouth dramatically.

Troy finally turned to see what all the fuss was about and saw his Gabriella in the arms of Zeke Baylor.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked just as shocked.

Taylor had told Chad about the whole charade. Chad was always up for a scheme if he got to roll around the ground pretending he was apart of Charlie's Angels on a secret mission.

"Well look at that, Zeke's here, Gabi's here, too bad Jason and Kelsi aren't here, we could have had a big fiesta!" Chad said happily doing a little dance to prove it.

"Taylor can you shut your boyfriend up before I turn him into a piñata!" Taylor saw the look in Troy's eyes, he was furious.

"Well well well I see when I am not wanted!" Chad spotted an ice cream truck and left excitedly to purchase a Buzz Lightyear bubble gum eyed popsicle.

"And why are you with him?" Troy asked still observing the couple from far away. Taylor shook her head; she was thinking the exact same question. "Well I better go find him before he buys enough Buzz Lightyear's to start a colony."

Troy waved her off and tried to look at the couple from where he was observing. He didn't want them to see him so he hid behind a large tree twenty paces away. Gabriella began to nuzzle into Zeke's neck with the back of her head, "Is you know who still watching?"

Zeke glanced casually at the tree, "Oh yeah." He whispered back quietly. Gabriella let out a giggle which caused Troy to stifle his. For some reason every time Gabriella laughed, he had to too. Even if they were fire angry mad at each other, her laugh immediately set his off.

Gabriella began to shift her position, "Wanna make him even more jealous?" Zeke was really getting into their arrangement.

Gabriella knew Zeke had a good idea up his sleeve "And what do you have in mind?" Gabriella looked up at Zeke's eyes while he slipped his left hand away from her body and into her hand. The two entwined fingers while staying fixed on each others eyes.

Zeke could feel the soft petite hand in his slightly larger one. She smelt like strawberries and crème. Her hands were as smooth as silk and her eyes were as hypnotizing as a moving chain. Gabriella could smell the cookie aroma coming from Zeke. His hands were soft and smelt like cocoa butter. His eyes were dark as hazel nuts. Zeke couldn't resist and brought their entwined pair of hands to his mouth and kissed Gabriella's hand softly.

Gabriella just let out a soft giggle and nestled into Zeke's neck even more. They were really good at the whole lovey-dovey moments.

Troy on the other hand was hyperventilating. He couldn't breathe, the top of his head to the bottom of his feet were dripping of cold sweat. What was happening? He didn't care what Zeke and Gabriella were doing.

He loved the two; they were two of his very best friends. But why was he feeling this way? It couldn't be out of jealousy. It just couldn't.

On the other side of the park Taylor and Chad were watching the whole thing from a pair of binoculars while Chad also ate his ice cream.

Chad continued to lick his while Taylor watched "That Gabriella is sure getting her way this time. I'm so proud!" Taylor squealed delightfully happy with her best friend.

"Did you already call Cammie?" Chad asked taking a break from his Disney cartoon popsicle.

"Of course, you would have known if you were paying attention to the job at hand" Taylor told Chad as he continued on with his popsicle.

"Sorry for being hungry, Charlie's Angel's gets breaks to eat from time to time you know?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, Chad was being of no help. "If I didn't know any better it would look like Zeke and Gabriella are actually interested in each other." Taylor couldn't help herself and began to laugh.

"What's so funny about that, you are allowed to like more than one person." Chad of course didn't think before saying that sentence.

"Chad, do you like more than one person?" Taylor looked at her boyfriend sweetly settling the binoculars onto her lap.

Chad knew he had said something very idiotic, he turned to her nervously and smiled "I love you." Taylor just blankly stared at him until her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

Gabriella and Zeke continued just to sit there smiling, and laughing. "Do you think it's a good time for the next part?" Zeke whispered quietly so Troy wouldn't be able to hear. Gabriella looked one last time at the tree where she saw a head pop back behind the trunk.

She nodded softly, "Let's do this." She replied.

"Gabriella there's something I've been meaning to ask you." _Troy's so going to kill me. _Zeke had said it loudly enough for Troy to come out and hear.

"What is it Zeke?" _Oh boy…_She was now out of his embrace and staring at him worriedly.

_What's he up to? _Troy asked himself in his mind.

"Gabriella, I've liked you for a really long time." _Make this memorable Baylor._

"I've liked you too." _Lie!_

"And you're beautiful, smart, and funny." _Those are at least true._

"Zeke you're so sweet." Gabriella touched his cheek and he placed his hand onto her hand. _Here it comes._

_What the?_ Troy was shaking his head as he watched the pair. His hands gripping in fists and his eyes were narrowed and filling with anger.

"Gabriella I was wondering, more like, hoping." _It's now or never. Go big or go home!_

"Hoping?" _I hope Troy's loving this!_

_Hoping for what?_ Troy practically shouted in his head.

Zeke smiled widely "You'd do me the honor and be my girlfriend?"

**Author's Notes:**

**What do you think? Sorry for the cliffy! I had to stop somewhere. Please continue to READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Gabriella asked in a happy shocked kind of way.

"_WHAT!?!"_ Troy yelled behind the tree but covered his mouth right afterward.

Zeke and Gabriella glanced at the tree and turned back to each other.

"So what do you say Gabriella?" Gabriella looked at the tree once more and her smile fainted slightly. Zeke saw this and squeezed her hand softly to prove his care. Gabriella knew that everything would be okay she could really trust him.

"I say ok." Zeke smiled broadly and enveloped her in a large hug. She accepted with a wide smile but couldn't help but turn her face to Troy. Troy had come out from the tree with his head hung low. He looked upset and betrayed, was this going too far?

"Don't worry. He'll be okay." Zeke whispered as Gabriella relaxed her tensed body in his arms. "Is this too much?" Gabriella was going to continue until she heard an "OH MY…" Followed by a high pitch scream that lasted for about a minute. This time couple couldn't pretend nothing was there and turned to the area where it came from.

"Uh-oh." Gabriella replied as the angry blonde stomped over. "Zeke, what is going on here?"

Zeke knew if he wanted Sharpay, he'd have to fight for her, "Shar, I'm kinda sorta dating Gabriella."

Sharpay's mouth dropped to a large o-shape and began to laugh loudly "That's too funny! You with the freaky math girl!" She said between giggles.

"Actually her name is Gabriella Montez, and she's my girlfriend." Zeke placed his arm around her shoulder and Gabriella put her hand to the arm that was dangling over. The next thing they both knew they were covering their ears to prevent serious damage.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sharpay began to fan herself with both her hands rapidly. Ryan who had been standing next to her the entire time took off his matching dark blue hat and fanned his sister who looked appalled.

"It's true Sharpay, I'm sorry you" but Gabriella was interrupted. "I'm the one who dumped him remember? I really don't care what goes on between the two of you. You' both mean nothing to me! I couldn't care less! You both deserve each other, you pathetic pair!" Sharpay stomped off after her big scene. Ryan had trailed behind his sister.

Taylor and Chad had yet again been watching through the binoculars "Wow Sharpay looked really mad!" Chad said while he and Taylor's eyes were wide open.

"Yeah I guess she really isn't over Zeke." Taylor placed the binoculars behind her back as she saw the dirty blonde boy walk toward them. "Oh hey Troy." Taylor smiled at him. He kept his head low and his pearly smile was hidden behind a large frown. She could read him like a book he was upset about the entire show.

"So where were you buddy?" Chad asked striking up a conversation. Troy's head shot up a few seconds later and placed his hand behind his neck. He stroked it for a little bit and began to speak nervously "I uhhh went for a walk. I didn't feel to well." Taylor became worried "Are you okay now?"

Troy didn't seem to hear Taylor but finally responded "Yeah I think I had a stomach ache."

"More light heart ache." Chad whispered into Taylor's ear. Taylor and Chad turned to Troy who began to look over at Gabriella and Zeke. The two sat back on the picnic blanket smiling and laughing.

"I'm going to head home." Troy said with a faint smile. "Are you sure you're okay?" Chad asked with a fatherly tone. "Yeah I'm fine. I'll talk to you guys later." Troy placed his pockets in his hands and walked home.

"See yah!" Taylor called out as Chad waved him goodbye.

"He's a total wreck." Chad said as he shook his head.

"No duh Sherlock!" Taylor was really worried about him. Maybe he did like Gabriella that much that his heart ached to be with hers.

"We have got to get those two together!" Chad smacked his fist into his other hand like a gavel.

Taylor shook her head "I think Gabriella and Zeke are taking care of that. It just stinks that Troy has to go through all of this. She should have just told him from the very start than her and Troy would be together right now." Chad nodded to show he agreed.

"I just, I feel like something is going to happen and its going to be really bad for Troy." Taylor had felt something for awhile but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well what can be worse than Gabriella fake dating Zeke to get Troy?" Chad asked seriously.

Taylor looked over at Chad and fixed her eyes on him. Chad thought about it for awhile and mouthed out the last thing he had said and finally got it "I just jinxed the entire situation huh?" Taylor sighed and looked over at the new couple "They didn't need you to jinx it. This all started when Gabriella came up with this crazy scheme."

Gabriella had watched Troy walk home. "That was great Gabriella!" Zeke admitted once Troy was out of ears way. "I really think something terrible is going to happen now."

"Come on what happened to the girl that always said, "You gotta think positive?"

"She is now thinking about this entire situation and wondering what she has gotten herself into." Gabriella bit her bottom lip and fell backward onto the picnic blanket.

"No no no no." Zeke shook his head and pulled Gabriella back up and faced her to him. "Listen to me Gabriella. Nothing terrible is going to happen. In no time you'll be with the one you love and I will too. Then will look back on this and laugh at our brilliant plan." Gabriella saw the pearly smile that lit his face and the bright sparkle in his eyes.

She smiled back at him, "Okay okay you're right! You're right. I'm worrying over nothing. Nothing will come in between our happiness!" Gabriella gave Zeke a big hug and the two sat there laughing about their entire afternoon and the days to come.

Troy was now on his way home. He saw a pebble on the sidewalk and began to kick it in front of him. He looked down the entire time only focusing on the pebble. He only stopped once he ran into something or actually someone. "Whoa I'm sorry." Troy looked up saw the person he had bumped into.

"It's alright Troy. No harm done." Ryan said as he dusted himself off.

Sharpay was in front of Ryan and turned to see what had happened "Well look who's here Mr. Bolton." Sharpay crossed her arms and smiled at the boy.

"What do you want Sharpay?" Troy asked with a little annoyance at the tip of his tone.

Sharpay sighed "Well I guess you saw the whole fiasco with Zeke and Gabriella." Troy nodded to show that indeed he did.

"It is such a tragic that my ex would fall for a scholastic nerd." Sharpay put her hand to her chest dramatically. "HEY GABRIELLA IS NOT A NERD!" Troy quickly came to his best friend's defense.

"Chill Troy! Wait a minute." Sharpay began to piece the puzzle together "You like Montez don't you?" She looked at him sneakily. Ryan glanced back and fourth at whoever was talking at that point.

Troy rolled his eyes "Of couse, she's my best friend."

Sharpay shook her head "No I mean you like like her." Troy quickly took a gulp, "No I do not like like her." He said in a girly mocking voice.

"Just admit it Bolton you have a thing for that Montez girl!" Sharpay would never surrender. Troy thought fast "Well you have feelings for Zeke and I mean_ feelings_." Troy emphasized the word.

Ryan stood there with his arms crossed and began to nod his head "More than you'll ever know." He said with amusement. Sharpay looked over at her brother, narrowed her eyes, and started to growl like a dog.

Ryan jumped back a little startled and looked to the ground. "Fine I like Zeke a little but you are so in love with Montez."

"OKAY OKAY! I like no love Gabriella. But so what? I can't do anything. She's with Zeke!" Troy took one exhale out, it felt so good to let go.

"You give up way to easily Bolton." Sharpay said with a shake of her head to prove she was disappointed. "What?" Troy asked puzzled.

"You want Montez, I want Baylor. They obviously have some type of feelings for us!" Troy laughed "Gabriella does not like me as much as I like her."

Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously. "Oh please Bolton the whole school can tell. You two are just too stubborn to see it!" This made Troy a little better.

"What do you two evil geniuses have in mind?" Troy asked as Sharpay and Ryan smiled evilly.

"Welcome to the dark side Bolton." Sharpay said sinisterly. Troy looked a little scared but at this point he was will to do _anything._

Zeke dropped Gabriella off at home and she went straight upstairs to take a nap. She decided to update Taylor before she did. She took out her laptop and saw that she was not online. The only person she felt like talking to online was Troy but he was away.

**Troy14Bolton Away Message:**

_What an awesome day! I couldn't be happier._

_(3/27/07) Always and Forever xoxo_

Gabriella's mouth dropped to the floor. _It couldn't be._

**Author's Note:  
**

I just wrote this chapter right now and I got really excited so I just sent it off. Sorry if there's mistakes but yeah. Tell me what you think! Read and Review please:D


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella immediately signed off and flipped her laptop closed. The next thing she did was pick up her cell phone and call the one person who wasn't Troy that maybe could help her understand this, except the line was busy.

She shut her phone off and placed it back on her bed. She began to take deep breathes in and out. She jumped off her bed and began to walk back and fourth nervous and confused as ever.

_**Troy wouldn't date anyone. No it can't be. He would have told me. Of course, we're best friends. He he he WOULDN'T! Nope he's playing a sick joke that's it! Of course he does have girls lining up to be with him. But I've been in front of the line for sometime now. Heck I've been there ever since I met him. **_

_**Too bad those dumb girls have fast passes to his heart and I'm stuck in the same spot! WHY ME? Why why why? This plan was golden. Everything was going perfectly smooth until BAM! A road block blocks me from my happiness! When I find out who…**_

Gabriella stopped her deep thinking and paused from pacing when she saw her cell phone vibrating. It was the person she had called before but couldn't get a hold of,

"Zeke?" Gabriella asked frantically.

"Gabi I have some bad news!" Zeke wanted to get right down to the point.

Gabriella began to pace from left to right again "Let me guess Troy has a girlfriend." Zeke sighed "It kinda gets worse."

"What can possibly get worse than Troy having a girlfriend?" Gabriella threw her free arm up in the air.

"Brace yourself, actually I should have told myself that five minutes ago when I found out from Chad."

Gabriella began to worry "Why what's wrong?"

"Okay first walk over to your bed and sit down. Actually lying down would be better." Gabriella got to her bed and laid on it. "Now what?"

Zeke scratched his head "Pick up one of your pillows and put it on your stomach for later." Gabriella still didn't catch on but did as she was told. "Come on Zeke no more horsing around just tell me the good, solid, honest truth!"

Zeke knew she was right "Troysgirlfriend'sShapay." He said in one deep breath. Gabriella couldn't believe it and began to laugh her eyes to tears. Finally after a minute of confusion from Zeke's part Gabriella calmed down "Thanks for cheering me up Zeke."

"No no no Gabriella he is really.. together with Sharpay. They are an actual REAL item." Gabriella knew he wasn't lying. There was a two minute pause.

"Gabriella? Are you still there?" Gabriella exhaled and stared straight at the wall "One moment please." She put down her phone and picked up the pillow on her stomach and pulled it over her face. She screamed the loudest and highest scream that she could ever pull off. Unfortunately Zeke could hear the scream perfectly as well at the entire neighborhood.

Finally she picked up the phone "Okay I'm back." She sounded calmer and pleased with herself.

"What are we going to do now?" Zeke asked seriously. He really loved Sharpay but now he was competing with one of his best friends, not to mention Troy Bolton.

Gabriella couldn't understand "While I screamed my heart out I realized something."

"Continue."

"Well Troy has never had major feelings for Sharpay I just don't get it, it's really random." Gabriella had sat up and balanced herself on the headboard.

Zeke knew where Gabriella was coming from "Yeah I get what you're saying. I know Sharpay was in love with Troy before but why are they all of a sudden together?"

"Beats me. But I think we should keep up with the plan. I say we act more couply than ever before. That way they'll realize that they're with the wrong person and come crawling back to us."

"I'm so proud to call you my girlfriend." Zeke said with a broad smile.

"I know." Gabriella replied in her Sharpay voice.

The two began to think up ways to get Troy and Sharpay to break down. They still had no idea they were faking it as well. At the same time Troy was over at the Evan's residence finalizing plans.

Sharpay was in front of her pink sparkly computer typing, "(3/27/07) Always and Forever xoxo. Perfect touch don't you think?" Sharpay asked Troy and Ryan who stood on both sides of her from behind.

"Now everyone's going to think I'm whipped!" Ryan laughed at Troy's comment. "I wouldn't be laughing about being whipped Ryan." Troy glared at the twin opposite of him, Ryan quickly stifled his laugh.

"Will you two shut it?" Sharpay commanded of course both males obeyed.

"I IMed Cammie who called Charlotte, who texted Cathy, who bumped into Corrie, who emailed Christy, who drove over to Chris's place, who was hanging out with Chad, who called Zeke himself!" The two boys didn't catch a word of the entire story.

"Everything's a go." Sharpay put it in lunkhead language. They of course nodded there heads understanding the scheme.

"Operation True Love is a go!" The three team members high fived and sat back to watch their plan come alive.

Gabriella had said her goodbyes to Zeke. The next part of the plan would actually take place tonight. Zeke happened to live next to Chad where Troy was spending the night that evening.

Gabriella's mom called and told her not to wait up. She guessed her mom wouldn't be home until two that evening because of work. She picked up her sweater and left the house. Zeke lived a block down and the sun was setting. She quickly made her way to Zeke's and saw that Chad and Troy were in Chad's backyard playing a game of horse.

She wanted to make her presence known so this next part had to be something. She knocked on his door and was greeted with a warm smile. "Hi baby!" Her voice was high pitched and very loud. You could hear her giggle from a mile away.

Troy and Chad turned their attention next door. "Now we if we look to our left we have couple number one!" Chad had sounded as if he was a game show host. Troy was about to shoot a three pointer until he noticed Chad's comment.

"Oh yeah." He pretended not to care even though he was dying inside.

"Hi muffin." Zeke picked Gabriella up and swung her around on the porch.

Chad sighed "They are so cute I just want to eat them up." Troy rolled his eyes and shot the basket angrily which he missed completely.

Chad of course noticed "Wow man, you need some practice." The ball came back to Troy and he just picked it up and threw it at Chad who caught it.

"Whoa." Chad had never seen Troy like this and he had been best friends with Troy since they were kids. "Are you angry about Gabriella and Zeke?" Troy narrowed his eyes at his friend and shook his head, "I'm with Sharpay remember? My life's perfect!" He wasn't convincing at all.

"I still don't understand why you picked the ice queen of all people!" Chad shot a two pointer from his location. "She's amazing, intelligent, has great hair, and is the next Jessica Simpson without the stupidity." Sharpay had made Troy memorize a couple of lines so when people asked about her he was prepared.

Chad could tell Troy was faking it but decided to see how this would all play out. "Whatever you say captain." Chad picked up the ball and handed it to Troy who was obviously staring next door.

Zeke had put Gabriella down, "Well my parent's aren't home. So we have it all to ourselves." Gabriella giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Troy felt himself covering his mouth to not start his chuckle from being triggered. "So what do you want to do?"

Zeke put his arm around her shoulder "I think we can think of something." He winked at her and the two walked into the house. Gabriella could see at the corner of her eye a boy watching them from next door.

Once the coast was clear Zeke took his arm off of Gabriella and sat down on the couch. "Well my mom and Nat are visiting my grandma. She said you could spend the night, but we have to stay in separate rooms." Gabriella laughed "Okay I'll let my mom know I'm spending the evening at a friend's house, I'll just leave out that it's "my boyfriends"!" Gabriella used air quotes that made the two of them laugh.

"Okay so the big thing doesn't happen for a few hours, you wanna do something until than?" Zeke asked as Gabriella examined the pictures on the fire mantel. "Is this your mom?" Gabriella picked up a golden frame with an attractive teenage girl smiling widely.

"Yup that's mommy. I mean mom." Zeke corrected himself and coughed to make it sound as if the first part never happened. "Don't worry Zeke. I love it when guys call their mom's mommy." Zeke laughed as Gabriella put the frame back in its original spot.

"So did Sharpay. Sorry." Zeke fumbled with his words again. "I just can't stop thinking about her." Zeke sat back on the couch and placed his face in his hands. "I know what you mean." Gabriella joined him on the comfy couch.

"Troy?" Zeke still had his face in his cupped hands. "Ding ding ding."

"I know we're not together anymore but I just feel like we should be." Gabriella saw the look in his eyes he was in love just like her.

"You're talking to the girl who fell in deep love at a ski lodge with a boy who at first didn't even want to look at her." Zeke rested the back of himself on the couch and took his hands away from his face.

"I heard about that. He told me he was about to walk away and then he heard your voice and couldn't leave." Gabriella smiled "I didn't know he told anyone."

Zeke laughed at her comment "He really likes you Gabriella. Everyone around you two can see it. It's there and it's real."

"How do you know, he never admitted it?"

Zeke nodded to show the truth "Sure he never admitted it but he's never acted the way he does with you with any girlfriend he's had or crushes."

"Like how?"

Zeke started to count with his fingers, "Okay well he would have never jeopardized his basketball career before he met you to try out for a musical. He would never disobey his dad for any girl. He wouldn't have ever brought a girl chicken noodle soup and watch The Notebook with any ill girl even if it were his own mother."

Gabriella laughed "He told you about that?" Zeke nodded and laughed "Just don't tell him I told you. I promised."

"Well if Troy supposedly likes me than why hasn't he asked me out?" Gabriella still didn't get his concept.

"I don't know Gabster maybe he likes you so much that he doesn't want you to be just some girl he'll go out with for a few weeks than never talk to again. He loves you that much he doesn't want to hurt you and lose that bond you both have. He wants you that much that he's willing to sacrifice not to be with you to keep you forever. Even if that means just being friends." Zeke made a lot of sense and Gabriella could tell he was sincere.

"You called me Gabster." Zeke laughed "Well muffin is so… unoriginal nowadays. It just popped in my head." Gabriella laughed too and then followed it up with a hug to her newly found friend. "Thanks Zeke. You're the best."

"You're welcome Gabster."

"Okay give me awhile to come up with a cutesy name for you. I'm not that creative." Gabriella and Zeke let go of each other and smiled. "This has been fun Zeke." To be perfectly honest Gabriella liked having Zeke around. She wouldn't fake date anyone else.

"Yeah it has."

"Hopefully we don't fake date each other to marriage!" Gabriella and Zeke joined in laughter again over Gabriella's comment. "Although you'd make quite the perfect hubby Zeke."

"Oh and we'd definitely be the ideal parents!" Zeke said seriously, Gabriella grinned and shook her head "NAH!" They both replied at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

Long enough? Well if not I'll update again, just continue to read and review!

_**Up Next:**_

Jam packed chapter! Including a flufftastic flashback that all Troyella lovers would love! And all I have to say is Troy wrapped in a towel! HAH! I can't wait for you guys to read it! So please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chad and Troy were now hanging out in Chad's room. Chad was relaxing on his bed throwing his basketball up and down from his chest to the ceiling. Troy paced around the bedroom nervous as ever. "Did Zeke tell you why Gabriella was coming to his house?" Troy asked as he continued to walk up and down the piles of dirty laundry.

"No and he doesn't have to. Gabriella is _his_ girlfriend after all." That was all Troy had to hear,_ his_ girlfriend. _His_ meaning Zeke. Not his as in _his_. "I mean what if Gabi asked about Sharpay being over at your house?"

"Has she?" Troy stopped where he was pacing and looked over at Chad on the bed who had sat up. "No!" Troy started to pace again and Chad jumped off the bed and onto Troy knocking him down. "Troy you gotta get a grip!" Chad forced his friend to listen.

"You've been my best friend since I was yay high." Chad gestured to show his height.

"And as the job of your best friend I should inform you that you're being nuts! I mean you have a girlfriend and you're worrying about Zeke's. Why man? Please just tell me the answer to this question, "Why do you care that Zeke and Gabriella are together?"

Troy looked up at Chad the entire time. "The truth is." He took a deep breath and fiddled with the chain around his neck. It was a dog tag given to every person that took part in the winter musicale. All of them said their first initial and their last name in an engraved star. Troy's on the other hand didn't have his name at all.

Flashback

"_**These are so cool!" Gabriella gushed about the dog tag she was given at the last practice before the winter musicale that night. **_

"_**Yeah, hey but yours is better." Gabriella frowned at her best friend who was sitting next to her on the edge of the stage. "Troy their exactly the same. But mines cooler because it says G. Montez"**_

_**Troy nodded "Yeah that's why! It's so much cuter!" Gabriella laughed "Oh Bolton I've transformed you into another girl version of myself." Troy rolled his eyes at her joke. **_

"_**Awww are you mad at me?" Gabriella asked the pretending upset boy. "Well we don't want that the night of the opening performance do we?" Troy shook his head pretending he was still sad. He even put on a sad face and crossed his arms.**_

"_**Well let me make Baby Bolton feel better." Gabriella took her dog chain off and placed it around Troy's neck. Then, in the spur of the moment she kissed his cheek. **_

_**A wide grin followed the action, he in turn took the dog chain that said "T. Bolton" off and placed it around her neck. "I know it's not as cool as your old one, but I think it should do." Gabriella picked up the dog tag and smiled. "This will do just fine." She smiled at him and then looked at her reflection in the tag. **_

_**Troy smiled and glanced from the tag to the girl sitting next to him and kissed her on the head.**_

End of Flashback

"The truth is I love Gabriella." Chad grinned widely. "She's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt the way Zeke hurt Sharpay. Chad's wide grin turned into an automatic frown.

Chad got up and left Troy on the ground "I'm going to pick up a pizza. You stay here." Chad called out and left the room.

"I do love her." Troy admitted quietly to himself.

A couple minutes of lying down alone a voice caught Troy's attention "KITTY!" A little voice called out. "KITTY!" the voice called out again. Troy sat up and looked toward the door. "Hi Boo." The little girl in pigtails ran to Troy and jumped on him. "Hi Troy! Or MIKEY!" She screamed and giggled as he picked her up and placed her in his lap.

Her real name was Cecilia and she was Chad's 4 year old sister. Chad's family and close friends called Cecilia "Boo" like the little girl in Monster's Inc. Her infectious giggle and adorable smile quickly made everyone see the resemblance. Not to mention the pigtails and lovable big haired brother.

Since Cecilia was Boo that made Chad her Kitty (Sully). The four year old wasn't that clever to figure it out, she got the help of her Kitty's girlfriend Princess Taylor. In the Danforth house everyone had a Disney Nickname and since Chad was Kitty and Troy was the best friend that made Troy, Mike.

"Hi baby boo." Troy greeted again and kissed her head. "How was the cutest four year old in the world's day today?" Troy definitely had a way with kids.

"Great! Mommy and I went to the zoo and she bought me a panda hat!" Cecilia showed off the panda face on top of her head. "Oh I see! It looks amazing on you Boo bear!" He thought of Chad's family as his own. He loved Cecilia like a little sister.

"Cecilia Boo where are you?" A feminine voice asked in a sing songy voice. "Oh hi Troy!" Mrs. Danforth poked her head through and found her daughter with her second son.

"No mommy you mean Mike!" Cecilia corrected her mother and laughed. "Baby you know if we went by Disney names all the time daddy would get angry. I mean I would loved to be called Beauty 24 hours a day but daddy doesn't want you to call him Beast anymore got it?

Cecilia nodded in a fast motion "GOT IT!" Mrs. Danforth left the two alone while Cecilia and Troy continued on with their conversation.

"Troy who were you talking to?" Troy looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "You?"

Her laugh came out in a cute giggle again "No, silly! Before I got here." He understood her even though she giggled while she replied.

Troy laughed with her infectious laugh "Oh just myself." She stopped her laugh right away "That's weird." Troy nodded with a frown "Life's weird Boo." Cecilia just smiled and then jumped out of his lap. "Will you play with me later?"

Troy couldn't help it "Of course Boo. Whatever you want." Cecilia continued to stare at him "Promise?" Troy smiled at her "I promise, hey I pinky promise." Troy placed his pinky out for her to twist it with her own. The two pinky promised and she skipped out of the room happily.

Chad finally popped back in "Ready to eat?" He asked a laid back Troy. Troy sat up and said yes to Chad's question. The two walked out of the room and a few minutes later in the kitchen. Troy sat on the stool while Chad sat next to him. Chad's mom and Cecilia picked up their pizza's and ate in the dinning room together while they left the boys on their own.

Chad and Troy ate in silence until Chad broke it "Oh I forgot to tell you Zeke and Gabi are coming over later." Troy chewed his last piece of pizza and carried on. "Did you not hear me Zeke and Gabriella are coming over to hang out later?" Troy heard him but he was now really good at the keeping quiet ordeal "That's nice."

Chad stared at Troy with a wide open mouth "Are you okay man?" Chad asked seriously. Troy nodded and looked at his slice "Pizza is so delectable. I mean you can add on to it and make it to match your own palette. How super is that?" Chad's mouth and eyes just dangled from his face.

"Super? Now I know I should call my mom." Chad got up from his chair and began to walk out until Troy put out his foot and tripped him. Chad landed face forward but luckily caught himself before his face became damaged.

Troy shook his head as Chad stood back up "Okay so you don't need help by a regular doctor. You need the help of a psychiatrist!" Chad yelled which made Troy just smile at his best friend and continue eating. Chad sat back on the stool and glanced at Troy as he picked up his slice "Wierdo." He muttered under his breath which didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change out of my sweats." Troy left in his gray track pants and gray hoodie.

Chad sat there alone in the kitchen "He is a complete weirdo." Chad replied one more time until something caught him off guard. "Kitty, I think you're the weirdo." Chad turned around and saw his sister standing there laughing her little laugh as she stared at him with her big eyes.

"Very funny Boo Boo." Cecilia stuck her tongue at her big brother while Chad stuck his back.

Fifteen minutes later Troy got out of Chad's shower and wrapped a red fuzzy towel around his waist. Mrs. Danforth and Cecilia went to the market to pick up a couple of groceries which left the two boys alone. Troy realized he left his clothes in Chad's bedroom.

Troy opened the bathroom door and made his way down the hallway. He opened Chad's bedroom door gently and came in with his back turned to it. Troy finally heard a couple chuckles and turned around "Nice Troy!" Troy found Chad playing video games with Zeke. Troy shot back a death glare to the two and they hushed.

"Hey guys I thought we could use some wa…" Gabriella too had her back turned away from the people in the room and once she turned around came faced with a very wet, bare, but toned chest.

"WOW!" Was all Gabriella could mutter as she eyed Troy from his bare feet to his perfectly damped head. She had been carrying two glasses of water that fell to the ground because her hands were shaking so much. He was a gift from the ever almighty God. Gabriella's mouth dropped to the floor. If she were a cartoon her eyes would jump out of their sockets. He was a fine mix of wet and hot!

Finally after an uncomfortably long couple of minutes she took notice of the two boys behind him. She couldn't blow her cover to Troy just yet and she dramatically started to yell and cover her eyes "Gosh Troy! Put on something besides a piece of cloth!" Troy picked up his overnight bag and ran out of the room while the two boys laughed.

"Great job Gabriella you almost blew the whole thing!" Chad announced as Gabriella shut the door. She started to relive the moment she had with Troy a minute ago "Sorry he just looked so…" Gabriella saw the two boys look at her oddly and shut her mouth.

Zeke shook his head "Gabster you're with me remember?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and picked up one of Chad's dirty shirts and threw it at his face. "Ewww this is Chad's lucky shirt!" Zeke threw it off of his face.

"What's so bad about that?" Gabriella asked with her arms crossed. "He hasn't washed it since last year!" Zeke yelled which made Gabriella turn to Chad disgusted. "Okay if I wash it the luck would come out!" Gabriella shook her head as Zeke thought about something.

"Oh Gabi I'm so going to get you for this!" Gabriella's eyes went wide open when Zeke got up from the bed and picked up one of Chad's socks. "Gabi I'm telling you to run now! That's my lucky sock!" Chad yelled out as Gabriella opened the door and closed it quickly and Zeke jumped from the bed and to the door. Gabriella ran down the stairs.

Zeke had chased her down and once she got to the island he was on the other side. The two ran around and around. Chad had picked up a slice of pizza and began to watch the two from nearby. Gabriella ran outside but Zeke didn't follow her this time, he just locked the door.

**Author's Note:**

Well I hope you got the whole Disney Concept! I really love this story as much as you guys! I hope you continue to read and review! Speaking of stories I have a little poll for you guys, **which story do you want me to update next** (Besides - this story and Love, Makes the Ride Worth While)

**1. Welcome to My Life**

**2. There's Only One East High**

**3. Still Growing and Learning**

**4. Old School Style**

**5. East High's Ask Andee**

**6. Drama of the Disney Star's!**

Just put your answer in a review and I'll reveal to you guys who wins later on! But please let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella turned around and took notice. "Zeke!" Gabriella banged on it over and over. "OPEN UP! YOU ARE THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER!" Gabriella banged on it harder but still no answer. Zeke and Chad let down the screen so she wouldn't see them.

"Well didn't you pick a winner?" Gabriella let out a sigh and turned around to see her crush standing there with a basketball in his hands. He wore red shorts and a white tee.

His hair was still slightly wet from his shower an hour before but it did glisten in the dim light out "Yeah well he chased me with Chad's lucky sock so here I am." Gabriella dropped her arms to her sides and watched as Troy dribbled the ball. "Yeah I'd do the same." Troy kept his eyes on the basketball. "Well what are you doing out here?"

Troy took a sigh "I just needed some air. So after I got changed I came out here for a couple of shots." Gabriella nodded as he finally glanced up at her. "Sorry about earlier. You kind of…startled me with your bare chest."

Troy couldn't help but laugh "Yeah I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you and Zeke were here." Gabriella nodded "No it's cool." Troy watched as Gabriella walked to the bench next to the court and sat down still looking over at him. "So I heard about you and Sharpay. Congratulations."

Troy knew this was coming up but he didn't think she would be so blunt about it "Yeah I'm pretty lucky." Gabriella had to hold her anger in. "So am I, Zeke's amazing." It was now Troy who had to calm himself on the inside. Troy thought she was really in love just by the way her face lit up when she talked about him. Little did he know, she was just a really talented actress.

"We both got want we want huh?" Gabriella smiled and nodded politely. "I didn't know you had a crush on Sharpay." Troy was again startled by her quickness. "I just didn't want it to go around."

Gabriella continued to fake grin at him "But I told you about Zeke." Troy was getting really frustrated and stopped dribbling "Look Gabriella I just didn't want to tell you. Could you just drop it?" Gabriella had never seen Troy speak to her like this before. What was going on with him? His eyes were filled with hatred and his face was just as bad and his heart as well but that wasn't pointed at Gabriella. "Okay." She replied softly.

She took the hint, he didn't want her there. She got up from the bench and began to walk away that is until she felt a hand holding her arm down. She looked up and saw that angry face filled with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

Gabriella knew she couldn't be mad "Its okay. We're cool." Gabriella started to walk again but Troy wouldn't let go. "You were right to ask about those things. You're my best friend and you should know." Gabriella just smiled her polite smile "Troy there's no reason to say that."

"No Gabriella. I just snapped at you and you didn't deserve it. I was just… I'm just confused right now." Gabriella felt her throat getting tighter on the inside. Her stomach was doing back flips and cart wheels. "If you want to talk you know I'm here for you." Troy smiled down at her and she just smiled back.

"You're the greatest you know that Montez?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Who didn't know that Bolton?" Troy let go of her arm and picked her up. "TROY PUT ME DOWN!" She managed to kick and scream but this just made Troy carry her bridal style. The two continued to laugh and spin around the court until something caught them off guard.

"OH TROYYYY!" Troy turned to the entrance of the backyard gate while he tightened his grip on the girl in his arms. "Sharpay." Gabriella quickly got out of Troy's grip and once she stood on the ground she straightened herself up.

Sharpay walked over to Troy and started to hug him tightly. "Oh baby I missed you!" Troy hugged her back "I…missed…you too." Troy was facing the entrance while Sharpay was looking in Gabriella's direction. Sharpay began to move her hand down Troy's back and once she reached the top part of his shorts Troy let go uncomfortably.

"Oh hi Gabriella. So nice to see you. Do you think you can do me a favor?" Sharpay smiled and talked to her disingenuously.

"Anything." Gabriella remained in character. "Stop trying to steal what's mine." Sharpay now sounded cruel and angered. Gabriella continued her enthusiastic self, "I have no idea what you are talking about Sharpay. But I am very sorry." Sharpay gave her one more death glare and then returned to Troy's side.

Gabriella couldn't believe her best friend didn't stand up for her. "Well I'm going to find my boyfriend." Gabriella turned back to the door and began to walk until Sharpay started up again "You should really learn how to keep your men Gabriella. I mean what kind of girlfriend doesn't know where her boyfriend is?"

"The one that trusts her boyfriend." All three were surprised to see Zeke standing outside of the back door. "Hi Sharpay, what a pleasure it is to see you." Zeke greeted as he placed his arm around Gabriella.

"I wish I could say the same." Sharpay smiled a fake grin and placed her arm entangled with Troy's. "Come on Gabster I baked your favorite. Double Chocolate brownies." Gabriella's face lit up as the two walked away. Zeke turned back and waved at the two.

Once Sharpay and Troy saw the door close the two began to chatter. "What the heck? I thought me coming over would set them off!" Sharpay began to pace. "I know what you mean. I thought Gabriella would go crazy when you started to back talk her and the way I didn't defend her. I would be so angry if she left me hanging like that." Troy made his way to the bench as Sharpay did too. But she didn't sit down, she continued to pace.

"And the way Zeke shoved the baked goods in my face like that! How horrible could they get?" Sharpay yelled as Troy stood up and made her stop by placing his hands on her shoulders.

Once the other couple got inside they began to laugh. "I thought I was going to combust, thanks Zeke!" Gabriella was really about to die out there. "Hey what are boyfriends for?" Gabriella and Zeke continued to laugh and finally calmed themselves down. "Zeke I think we should tell them." Gabriella caught Zeke off track.

"Why?" He asked surprised. "I just have this feeling where it's the perfect time to stop this whole charade." Zeke took a deep breath out and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen "I guess your right. We better tell them before it gets way out of hand." Gabriella was glad that Zeke understood.

She jumped on him and the two hugged. "Let's get out there." Zeke got up with the help of Gabriella and the two made there way outside. Gabriella had noticed that Troy had Sharpay by the shoulders. Sharpay glanced at them without them knowing. She had to get Zeke back and by that she had to do something harsh.

She grabbed Troy by the waist and pulled him in tight and the next thing she did caught Troy off guard. She laid a large kiss on his lip. Gabriella and Zeke's mouth's said it all. The way they dangled to the ground and the way there eyes were wider than ever. Zeke found his heart breaking and he saw Gabriella forming tears. He took her hand and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Let's go back inside." Zeke led her in and finally Sharpay let go of Troy in the midst of a very passionate kiss.

"What was that?" Troy managed to yell out. Sharpay was smiling broadly "Zeke and Gabriella just came out so I thought maybe it would tear them down to see us making out!" Troy's face looked angry and confused "That is the dumbest plan I have ever heard." He began to wipe him mouth on his shirt and Sharpay couldn't notice anything else besides his tight tanned abs.

Troy saw Sharpay staring down at them and snapped her out of it, "Eyes up here!" He exclaimed as Sharpay shook the look off of her pleasured face.

Troy took a deep breath and placed his hand behind his neck wiping the sweat from his damped neck "Did you happen to see their reactions?" Sharpay shook her head "I was kinda busy!" Troy fell onto the bench and placed his head back. "I can't believe you didn't even see them! What a waste!" Troy yelled.

"Hey you got to kiss me Bolton! You should be praising the high heavens!" Sharpay called out. As Troy shook his head "No I should be asking the heavens why they did this to me!" Troy yelled to the sky as Sharpay looked at the sky weirdly not understanding Troy's plea what so ever.

Gabriella and Zeke had made there way into the kitchen. "I cannot believe that just happened." Zeke fell back onto the stool. He didn't get a response and looked over at Gabriella. Gabriella was crying and she had no intention of holding it inside. Zeke jumped off from the stool and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe they really like each other." Gabriella managed to say through her sobs. "No no no Gabriella. Trust me, they might like each other but they don't love each other." Gabriella couldn't control herself "Than why did they kiss each other?"

"I don't know Gabriella. Maybe I don't know. Okay maybe we should just stop this whole scam." Gabriella looked up at him "No Zeke, we keep going!"

Zeke looked at her weirdly "If I learned one thing it was quitters don't get anywhere. And I'm not about to be a quitter." Zeke smiled at her proudly "If that's what you want, I'll be by your side through it all." Gabriella grinned through her tears and Zeke decided to make her feel better.

"Come on those two might come inside soon. We have to show them the fake reason you were crying." Gabriella looked confused but Zeke's idea was good. Chad was in the shower so Gabriella and Zeke snuck into Chad's room and took out his secret copy of "The Notebook." The two placed it into the DVD Player and pressed scene selection. The two fast forwarded to a critical scene.

Chad had walked in clothed and jumped onto his bed while the two cuddled in front of the bed on the ground. Zeke kept two protective arms around Gabriella as she watched with her salty eyes which of course came from her life and not the movie.

Troy and Sharpay opened the door slightly. They saw the three people's eyes glued to the screen. Troy's eyes fell on the teary eyed girl and the boy holding her in his arms. Usually that was him when they watched this particular movie.

Flashback

_**Gabriella cried as her and Troy watched "The Notebook" for the third time. "Gabi are you crying again?" He asked annoyed. Gabriella was on the bed crying like an infant as Troy took his spot in front of the bed on the ground. **_

_**He turned around and indeed she was already crying. "Gabi it's only been twenty five minutes and you're a mess." Gabriella kept her eyes fixed on the television. Troy made his way around so he wouldn't disturb her vision. **_

_**He placed his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder "You better love me for this." Troy whispered as Gabriella took a happy sigh of relief. **_

**  
**End of Flashback

"Oooo The Notebook." Troy turned to the enthusiastic blonde who sat in front of Chad and patted a spot for Troy to sit next to her. Troy unwillingly took the seat and Sharpay placed her head on his shoulder.

She smelled of vanilla and pineapples which Troy didn't appreciate at all. He missed the sweet scent of strawberries and crème.

Troy had no idea what was happening in the movie while it played but he could tell you how many times Gabriella sniffled. How many tears rolled down her eyes. How many times she readjusted her head on another guy's shoulder. And the times Zeke had rubbed her back for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

Please continue to read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Troy couldn't take it anymore. He was glad the movie concluded. He felt like punching Zeke until something calmed him down "KITTY!" He heard the familiar saying.

"Cecilia Boo get out of here!" Chad jumped off from his bed spot and tried to push her out. Gabriella collected herself quickly and walked over to the little girl. "Hi what's your name sweetheart?" Gabriella loved kids and definitely had a way with them something that Troy was attracted to since he was exactly the same.

"I'm Cecilia Vanessa Danforth but you can call me Boo. You're very pretty." Gabriella smiled "Why thank you Boo. I'm Gabriella Montez."

"That's a pretty name!" Gabriella laughed as everyone admired her friendly manner except the blonde who was jealous of the attention she was getting.

Sharpay pushed her way through everyone and introduced herself "Hi I'm the magnificent Sharpay Evans you've probably heard of me." Cecilia laughed happily "That's a funny name and I'm sorry I haven't." Sharpay growled as Troy pulled her away from the little girl before she pounced on her.

Gabriella started up again "So do they call you Boo because of Monsters Inc?" Cecilia nodded excitedly. "Are you two referring to that dumb Disney movie?" Everyone looked at Sharpay angrily. "I think it's a great movie." Gabriella spoke and cheered up the tiny girl.

"Me too! It's my favorite. Oh and I really like your hair!" She continued to list the things she liked about Gabriella. "Thanks you're hair is pretty amazing as well." Cecilia smiled "Kitty, Gabriella needs a Disney name." Gabriella smiled "Oh like how you're Boo, and Chad's Kitty?"

"Hey that's Sully to you!" Chad informed her as the room broke out into laughter's from everyone but Sharpay. "Yup and Troy's Mike, and Taylor's Princess Taylor." Gabriella giggled "Those are great names. Well I'll let you re-name me." A smile lit Cecilia's face.

She bobbed her head enthusiastically "Okay I'll let you know when I come up with one!" "KITTY?" She yelled for her big brother again. "What is it Boo Bear?" Chad kneeled by her side. "Where's Princess Taylor?"

"I still don't understand why you call her princess Taylor and not princess Jasmine or something. I mean Princess Taylor's not even a real Disney princess. I know I'd fit the characteristics. I'm beautiful and" Sharpay rambled annoyingly as everyone chose to ignore her. "Because Princess Taylor's the one who came up with the name game and so she got dibs on whatever she wanted." Chad smiled broadly at his sister.

"So do I get a name pumpkin?" Sharpay asked sweetly. "How about the evil..." Chad covered his sister's mouth. Gabriella began to snicker along with Cecilia. Sharpay shot the two a look and the two looked away from her annoyed with Sharpay's antics. "How about I call Taylor?" Gabriella suggested with a smile to Cecilia. "YAY!" She broke out in cheers.

Gabriella reached for her phone and excused herself from the room to talk to Taylor. "Zeke you got a great girl." Chad patted his sister's head as he talked to Zeke. "Yeah I'm one of the lucky ones."

Sharpay scoffed "Well if Zeke's lucky Troy must be the luckiest man in the world." Zeke couldn't disagree but Chad and Cecilia shared a few fitting laughs together while Sharpay made them stop with an evil glare.

Cecilia went up to her brother's ear and spoke very softly "I told you she should have been the evil step step-sister from Cinderella!" Chad and Cecilia covered their mouths and laughed.

Sharpay turned to Troy "I want to go home!" She demanded. "Okay babe, but I'm spending the night here." Troy seemed genuine so Zeke didn't expect their relationship to be false like his own. "But wouldn't you have more fun at my place?" Sharpay was amazingly good at acting seductive. "Sorry babe, I promised the boys." Sharpay nodded and kissed his cheek lightly. "Bye baby." She waved and said goodbye to the others.

Gabriella slipped back in while Sharpay gave her a death glare leaving "If I find out you made moves on my boyfriend. You'll wish you'd never moved to East High got it?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Sharpay left. "Bye Sharpay, I'm so sorry you couldn't stay longer." Gabriella replied as Sharpay closed the door.

"I'm not." Cecilia spoke up and looked over at Troy. "Sorry Mike." She said sweetly as Troy shook his head "No Boo its fine." Cecilia turned to Gabriella "Is Princess Taylor coming?" Gabriella nodded "Yes she is Boo and guess what?"

"What?" Cecilia asked.

"Your mom said me and Taylor can sleep over in your room tonight!" Cecilia began to jump up and down. "This is so cool! Chad never does anything this cool for me!"

The group looked over at Chad "What are you talking about Boo? Didn't Kitty buy you that new Princess Dress up Game?" Cecilia nodded "Yeah but you use it so much I never get to play." The rest of the room began to laugh as Chad shot his sister a glare full of anger.

"Well I better set up some games. Mike promised he'd play with me later." Troy nodded as Cecilia looked over at him. "I remember Boo Bear whatever you want." Gabriella smiled as Cecilia left the room. The group heard a buzzing noise which came from Zeke's cell phone. "I better take this." He said looking at the screen.

He passed by Gabriella as she touched his arm when he slipped out. "So Taylor and me tonight?" Chad said with pleasure. Gabriella rolled her eyes "No me, your sister, and your girlfriend are having a slumber party in her bedroom."

Chad shook his head "The latest Cecilia has ever slept was at 9:30. She'll be knocked out and then Taylor and I could hang out in my room. While you and Zeke could have some fun and Troy could head over to Sharpay's place." Chad nudged his best friend and the two began to laugh.

Gabriella sat on the ground in front of the door waiting for Zeke. She couldn't stand hearing the two talk about their "love lives." Troy would occasionally glance at Gabriella who kept her eyes on the door. After ten more minutes of waiting she became very worried. She got up and made her way out to the hallway softly.

"Okay dad I'll go. Yes sir. I love you too. Bye." Zeke hung up and put the back of his head against the wall. "You were on the phone with your dad?" Zeke took a sigh "Yeah he called to tell me that my grandma is pretty sick. He wants me to check up on her and my mom and Nat tonight." Zeke and Gabriella noticed the door slightly crack a little.

"Wow is it serious?" Gabriella ignored the two peeking-toms. "Well since he's away he wants me to give him a full report. After all it is his mom and he knows I'll stay strong." Gabriella really felt bad for him. "I'm so sorry Zeke." Gabriella managed to say. She rubbed his arm with a comforting touch.

"Yeah I know you are but don't. My grandma's strong. She'll get through this. I'm just sad I have to leave you here alone." Zeke was really telling the truth. "No don't be I have Taylor." Zeke nodded "But if anything comes up, call me and I'll stay on the phone with you and if something else goes wrong let me know and I could be here in less than an hour."

Gabriella's blank expression turned into a smile "Thanks Zeke." The two hugged and walked back inside Chad's room. They heard shuffling behind the door before they even opened it. Chad was lying on the bed posing like a model as Troy was lounging on a beanbag chair reading a magazine.

"Hey Zeke what's up?" Chad asked as Troy sat up. "Well my grandma's really sick so I'm going to check on her so I won't be able to sleepover. The two boys looked disappointed "Its cool dude, just tell your grandmother that we all said to get better." Troy nodded as well.

"I'm going to pack my things now so I'll see you guys later." Zeke reached for the door handle but Gabriella stopped him with her hand over his "Wait I need to get my things too. Could you drive me home and then back?" Zeke nodded as Gabriella walked out with him. "Chad tell Taylor I'll be back in less than an hour tops!" Chad nodded and the two boys waved at both of them.

When the two closed the door behind them Zeke spoke up "Did you call your mom and ask?" Gabriella nodded as she placed her arm around Zeke's closing the space in between them. Zeke and Gabriella drove to Gabriella's real quick and picked up the overnight bag she kept in her bedroom. She didn't want to waste Zeke's time by packing for herself.

Once they reached Zeke's house he looked over at her "So do you just want to walk over to Chad's?" Gabriella shook her head "No I want to help you pack up. I mean the sooner you leave the better right? Less traffic and the light will be out and…" Zeke stopped her by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Come on let's go." He let his hand off of her mouth and the two shut their car doors and walked inside his house. The two ran up to his bedroom and Zeke let her in first. Gabriella could really tell Zeke's personality in his bedroom. His favorite color was for sure blue.

The walls, his bedspread, the floor and the accents were pretty much different shades of blue. He was very organized and modern. He had posters of Basketball stars, posters of great chefs, and was a very big family, friendly guy. Zeke excused himself to look for his overnight bag.

He had a shelf of different trophy's and awards. On his desktop were frames full of his friends. Troy, Chad, Jason, and the other basketball teammates lined up. Another was of him, his sister, his mom, and dad.

A fourth was what looked to be all of his relatives and his grandma in the center. The last was a picture of him at the mall with a girl in a photo booth. The girl being Sharpay, and the two looked as happy as a couple could be. Gabriella remembered that she and Zeke weren't really together but why did being with him feel so right nowadays? She picked up the picture of the two and observed it.

"Hey Gabriella could you…" Zeke had barged through and found Gabriella looking at the picture frame. "Oh uh I see you found my… okay you probably think I'm a really big loser." Gabriella laughed "No Zeke I don't. I mean I have millions of pictures with me and Troy."

Zeke nodded "I guess it's kinda the same." Gabriella laughed "Exactly." She put the frame down and went over to Zeke's bed and sat on the edge. "What would you like me to do?" She asked sweetly as Zeke placed the large bag on his bed unzipped. "Could you put the things I hand you into the bag so I have enough room to fit everything?" Gabriella nodded and did what she was told. After half an hour the pair was done. "It all fits!" Gabriella was amazed that so many clothes fit in the bag.

"Yup, thanks again Gabster." Gabriella smiled and nodded "What are girlfriends for?" She countered as Zeke just laughed. "Okay I'm gonna drop this into my car and I'll help you carry your bag into Chad's place." Gabriella agreed as she followed the boy out to the car.

He did as he said and placed his bag into the backseat. Then he picked up Gabriella's overnight bag and began to carry it. Gabriella shut the door close and Zeke led the way. The two walked to the back door because they knew it was unlocked. Chad and Troy were hanging out in the dining room playing Texas Hold'em. "We're back." Zeke called out as Taylor met them at the door. "Hi Gabi, Zeke!" She hugged each of them quickly.

"I hope your grandma gets better Zeke." Zeke nodded "Yeah me too. Just do me a favor Taylor?" Taylor nodded "Take care of Gabriella while I'm away." Taylor smiled; she could tell Zeke meant his request "Will do." Taylor led them to the dining room where Troy and Chad were placing their bets. "Oh hey you two!" Chad greeted as Troy waved.

"Well I better get going now. I'll see you guys." He gave each guy a masculine hug and then Taylor again. "Want me to walk you to the car?" Gabriella asked sincerely. Zeke just shook his head politely "No you stay here. I'll be back soon." He gave Gabriella a light kiss on the cheek. She had to admit that she enjoyed it very much. The other's watched with a pleasant smile while Troy felt his fist tightening again.

Gabriella hugged Zeke "Well at least let me walk you out?" Zeke nodded and the two processed. Taylor went behind Chad's chair and placed her hands on the top back part of it "Those two are so cute together." Chad nodded "Yeah sure babe, whatever."

"Well what do you think Troy?" Troy's face stayed solemn "Yeah what he said." Gabriella came back in the room and slumped into the chair next to Chad. Troy was sitting on the opposite side. "Was that hard?" Taylor referred to the goodbyes she had just shared with Zeke. Gabriella forgot that Troy was even in the room. "Yeah it really was." Her face was down and for the first time she really missed Zeke.

**Author's Note:**

So don't hate me but yes now Gabriella is starting to have feelings for Zeke. But for all you Troyella lovers (hold on), READ AND REVIEW!

**Up Next:**

Troyella lovers I have come with a Troyella packed chapter! Troy and Gabriella (IN A CLOSET) no they are not making out but they are having a cute time!

I must admit it was my favorite chapter to write so far (and yes I'm almost done with it) so if I get enough reviews I'll send out the next chapter soon! (VERY SOON!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

They spent so much time together it was weird not having him around. Chad could sense the uneasiness in the room "How about we do something fun?" Taylor shrugged "Like what? It's already dark out and we promised Boo we'd play with her in an hour." Chad began to think "Let's play Hide and Go Seek!" Taylor laughed "You have got to be kidding me."

Chad shook his head "Why not?" Taylor stopped laughing "That game is for five year olds."

"Come on Taylor it'll be fun!" Gabriella needed a boost of fun and playing a game from her past might be the right dose. Taylor finally agreed and the four friends got up and walked outside. "I call not it!" Taylor proposed which followed by two quick "Not it's" by Gabriella and Troy.

Unfortunately for Chad, that made him it. "Fine I'm counting to ten."

"100!" Taylor yelled.

"20" He opposed.

"100" She repeated just as loudly.

"35"

"10,000"

"100!" Taylor had tricked her boyfriend into what she wanted as usual. The three ran to find spots far away from Chad. Taylor had another idea up her sleeve. She took Gabriella's hand and the two ran behind Troy. Troy ran up to Chad's room and he ran into Chad's closet. "Oh my gosh I think I hear Chad!" Taylor yelled out and she signaled for Gabriella to head into the closet. Gabriella didn't see Troy go in there since the lights were off so Gabriella did as she was told.

Taylor closed her mouth to stop the giggle that was about to burst out and blow her cover. She felt around for the closet door key and finally found it on the side table next to his bed. Once she retrieved it she locked the closet door carefully and stuck the key in her pocket and headed for the door.

Taylor had left to hide in the laundry room next door so that left Gabriella and Troy in the closet. Troy was hiding under a pile of sports equipment when Taylor pushed Gabriella in.

"Gabi?" Troy asked quietly trying not to bring attention onto them. "Troy?" She asked in a whisper, she found the closet light but Troy turned it back off. "Yeah it's me but don't turn on the light. Chad will see us." Gabriella nodded. "If Chad's closet is nearly deserted why can't he put the piles of clothes he has on the ground outside in here?"

Troy laughed "Don't you remember? This is where we play seven minutes in heaven at all his parties." Gabriella laughed "Oh sorry I never come up here during parties but if memory serves me correctly you're always up in Chad's room." Troy could tell Gabriella had a sly look on her face.

"No no no, I never make out up here. I'm the one keeping look out so I don't have to play." Gabriella giggled very softly "Of course Bolton." Troy and Gabriella were now sitting next to each other, continuing their whisper conversation. "You know I'm not like that."

Gabriella nodded "I know." Troy just sat there with his hands cupped together "So how are you and Zeke?"

Gabriella took a deep breath in "We're fine. He's the greatest." Gabriella was getting use to Zeke being her "boyfriend."

Troy nodded but Gabriella couldn't see "Yeah he is." Troy always admired Zeke and if Gabriella were to date one of his friends, he would have picked Zeke too. He was the most decent one out of the bunch.

"I'm really happy for you Gabriella." Gabriella could feel her heart melting. "Thanks and Troy?"

"Yeah?" He asked quietly. "If you're happy than I'm happy too." Troy could tell she was speaking from her heart. She always spoke from her heart. Gabriella felt her head tipping to her left side and meeting Troy's shoulder. The two sat there just enjoying each other's company.

Then all of a sudden they heard the door to Chad's bedroom creep open. "GOTCHA!" Chad yelled and they saw a light behind the blinds door turn on to signal Chad was in their presence. Gabriella was about to laugh but Troy covered her mouth before he began to laugh too. Chad walked in some more and revealed the bottom of the bed but all he found were some of his old things. He walked to his desk and looked under but all he found were his school books and more frayed items.

He then made his way to his closet he tried to fold it out but it didn't go through. He realized he must have locked it before leaving and turned off his light and left to search the rest of the house.

When the pair heard the door shut they sighed a sigh of relief. "Wait didn't Chad try the closet?" Gabriella asked curiously as her head popped up from its spot on Troy's shoulder. "Yeah but I think it's locked."

"Taylor." Gabriella whispered. "What was that?" Troy asked bluntly. "Nothing. I wouldn't worry about it. Once Taylor is found they'll come and get us." Troy just nodded and agreed.

"So what do we do while we wait here?" Troy had come up with an idea "Well we can play 'Get to Know Me.' Gabriella made a funny face and even though Troy couldn't see her he knew she was making one. "Okay don't give me that look. It's a card game." Gabriella laughed "But we don't have any 'Get to Know Me' cards. Troy stood up and reached for the top shelf bringing down actual 'Get to Know Me' cards. Before he came back down he switched on the light and showed Gabriella.

"Okay than how does it work?" Troy began to shuffle the cards and placed them face down onto the ground. "You pick up a card and read it to the person. On a card there is a question that your companion must answer. Once you're done with it you eject it from the game and then the next person goes." Gabriella nodded her head to show she got it.

Troy smiled "I'll read one first." He picked up the first card and read it aloud "Who was your first kiss?" Gabriella thought back to the day "It was in the 7th grade, and we were playing truth or dare. I didn't want to at all but the boy just ran up and kissed me because of the dare. I was so sad I cried out of the house and had to have my mom pick me up." Troy frowned "That's actually really sad. If I was there I would have punched the kid before he got his hands on you."

A smile stretched Gabriella's precious face "Thanks Troy."

"Well you're up." Gabriella picked up the next card while Troy discarded the last one. "Oh this is a good one." Gabriella looked over the card and laughed. "What is it?" Troy asked curiously and tried to take a peek but Gabriella put it to her chest and shook her head. Once Troy stopped she read it "If you could kiss anyone in the room who would it be?" Troy laughed "Gee I don't know maybe that cute looking basketball over there." Gabriella scoffed "You'd pick a basketball over me?"

Troy continued to laugh "Why wouldn't you?" Gabriella shook her head "No I'd way rather kiss a person than a basketball."

"Even that jerk from the seventh grade?" Troy asked smartly. "Okay hand me the basketball!" The two started laugh. It had been a long time since they spent alone time together ever since they both became taken.

"Okay my turn." Gabriella laughed "So your answer's the basketball?" Troy shook his head "Fine Montez, I'd pick you." He had a sincere smile on and Gabriella smiled back "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." The two sat there staring at each other and Troy picked up another card "Hmmm… if you could date any one of your best friend's friends who would it be, and why?" Gabriella laughed "Okay Taylor's or yours?" Troy just smiled "It's up to you."

Gabriella nodded "I guess I'd pick you and of course I'd pick Zeke." Troy immediately ejected the card and kept his smile on. He didn't want to break down on a stupid question. "My turn!" Gabriella picked up a card "Wow." Is all Gabriella could say.

"What is it?" Troy asked. "How come I always get the fun questions?" Gabriella just laughed "Have you ever had romantic feelings…" She created a dramatic pause that made Troy very curious. He became so curious he snatched the card away from Gabriella and read the rest, "for your best friend?"

Gabriella looked down and bit her bottom laugh. Troy saw this and just laughed "No I've never had feelings for Chad." Troy always knew how to break the awkward tension. The two just laughed. "Yeah me either." The two were laughing hysterically and after a few minutes they stopped.

Troy picked up a new card and sighed "So Gabriella, are you in love right now?" This one question made Gabriella's heart sink.

She was in love, but right now she had to admit something to herself. She was torn. She was torn between two men in her life. One of the guys she was always in love with and another she wasn't suppose to fall in love with so fast or at all.

"Yes." Gabriella replied. Troy's smile dropped into a shocked expression "Wow Gabi." He replied "That that's amazing!" Gabriella noticed Troy's whole persona drop. The ball was in her court.

"Are you in love Bolton?" Troy looked up at the girl he was fighting for. Her eyes were shining. The light was shading her face perfectly. She was so happy and he had no idea that he was the bringing her this happiness. "For awhile now." Gabriella smiled "That's pretty amazing too." She on the other hand had no idea that he had been in love with her for just as long.

Gabriella could sense the discomfort in the room building up again and picked up a new card "Have you kissed someone you didn't have feelings for?" Troy laughed right when Gabriella finished the question Gabriella looked up from the card and gave him a funny look "Yes." He responded.

Gabriella's face was shocked "Tell me about it!" Troy knew if he told her the plan would be ruined "No it's nothing Gabi. Next question."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and let it slide. Troy picked up a new card "Oh this is lame." Gabriella laughed "Ask me!"

"What was the last song you listened to?" Gabriella laughed "Troy Bolton you better not laugh at me." Troy looked at her "Why? Please do not tell me it was…" Gabriella nodded "The Jonas Brothers, Year 3000." Troy's face was priceless. He smacked his face with his hand.

"Gabi I told you not to listen to them anymore." Gabriella laughed "I'm sorry. They're addicting and I love Joseph Jonas." Troy just shook his head as Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at him. "Okay well you listen to Nsync!" Troy scoffed "Because Nsync is cool and you listen to them too!" Gabriella put up her hands to show she surrendered.

Troy just shook it off as Gabriella skipped to the next question "Well if you could date any celebrity who would it be?" Troy's face softened into a pleasured smile Jessica Simpson." Gabriella put her finger in her mouth to show she was gagging. Troy looked back at her "You know I love blondes."

There it was again, the blonde gun to her head but now aiming at her fragile heart. "Why if you were a dude which celeb girl would you pick?" Gabriella smiled "Eva Longoria." Her answer was quick and smooth.

"Nice Montez." Gabriella shrugged "I do have amazing taste." Troy just laughed and shook his head. Troy picked up a card while Gabriella threw the other card into the done pile "Who would you pick for the person reading the card to date?" Gabriella giggled "You're right you do get all the fun questions." Her words reeked of sarcasm.

"So Montez?" She tapped her chin, in her mind she was screaming _Me_ but her mouth blurted out something else. "Well if Sharpay makes you happy I pick her."

Troy nodded to her answer "Cool." In his mind he was kicking himself for doing that. _Cool? _He asked himself. _Wrong _was more like it.

"So?" Troy tore himself from his thoughts; Gabriella had already stated the next question. "Oh yeah, repeat it again please." Gabriella prepared her throat, "Do you think the person reading this card is attractive, and would you date him or her?"

Troy saw Gabriella staring right at him. He better tell the truth or else, "Yes Gabi you are attractive." That was a load off of Troy. "Uhmm would you date me?" Her face was angelic and innocent. "Come on Troy it's just a silly question. I won't take it personally."

Troy took another moment, "Well, I guess I would." Gabriella's heart was burning it was doing a million things at one. There it was her spark of hope.

"Awww thanks Troy." Gabriella touched his arm lightly. The two just smiled at each other, neither knowing how relieved and joyous the other was feeling.

"Taylor!" They heard Chad scream. Troy and Gabriella shot each other frightened looks. Gabriella began to gather the cards and Troy turned off the light.

**Author's Note:**

So was it good, bad, in between? Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing please keep with it:D


	11. Chapter 11

Chad busted through the bedroom door "Seriously Tay you gave me a heart attack!" Taylor just laughed "You should have seen your face when I jumped out of the laundry basket."

Chad rolled his eyes "Whatever. Now where's Troy and Gabriella?" Taylor shrugged "I don't know."

"Come on Taylor I know you know." Taylor shook her head innocently and smiled. Her large eyes were gleaming and her eyelashes fluttered up and down.

"Now I know you know. So if you don't tell me right now I'll!"

"You'll what?" Taylor got in his angry face bringing her own to the argument.

"I'll tell everyone about last weekend at Jason's house." Gabriella and Troy heard a large gasp. Taylor narrowed her eyes "What? I had one dumb moment at least I didn't run into a basketball pole!"

Chad and Taylor continued to bicker "Should we just yell for them already?" Gabriella whispered softly. "We can have more fun with it don't you think?" Gabriella eyed Troy "What do you mean by fun?" A smile escaped his prankster face. "Follow my lead Montez."

Troy began to make kissing noises. Gabriella giggled and pretended to enjoy it. "Oh Troy I've desired you for so long!" Gabriella was the right amount of dramatic and passionate.

"What the?" Chad's face became puzzled. He ran to the closet and listened. "Oh my gosh, Troy and Gabi are!" Chad tried his hardest to budge the door opened. He turned his head to his left shoulder and began to break it down by running into the door but all he got was a sore left arm.

Taylor pushed her not so clever boyfriend out of the way and he tumbled to the floor "Gabi, you stop that!" Taylor yelled. She fiddled the closet key from her pocket and found it then she placed it in the slot. She turned it and Chad pulled it open from where he was kneeling.

What they saw was not what they expected. Chad shut his eyes before they were revealed. Gabriella was laughing hysterically while Troy had his back on the closet wall clapping and laughing at his doings. Chad had taken his hands slowly off his face.

Troy made the fake kissing noises while Gabriella repeated her sayings. Chad fell backwards while Taylor got fire angry mad.

"Gabi I cannot belive you did that. You scared me out of my body and Chad…Chad?" Taylor looked to her side and pulled her boyfriend up by the shirt "Talk about being dramatic." Troy nudged Gabriella and whispered and the two joined in laughter once again. Chad got up and took a deep exhale out "Is today scare Chad into peeing his pants day?

Taylor rolled her eyes "Like today makes any difference." Gabriella walked out of the closet followed by Troy. "Guys it's been almost one hour, it's nearly time to play with Boo!" Taylor and Chad stopped yelling at each other. "She's right." Taylor gave up and the rest followed her out.

Gabriella and Taylor picked up their overnight bags and got dressed into their PJ's first.

Chad and Troy both slipped on their flannel pants Chad wore dark green ones while Troy wore navy blue ones. Chad put on a matching brown hooded sweater and Troy wore a navy blue one.

The girls went into the bathroom at the same time. All they had to do was dress into their sleeping attire.

"Seriously Gabi you had me fooled earlier." Taylor put on her silky yellow pajama bottoms, with words printed on that read_ Sleep Tight _with little cute cartoon moons on them.

Gabriella giggled "It was all Troy's idea." She had finished and was wearing lavender silk pajama bottoms that said _Good Night _with little bears resting their heads on their pillows. Her top was a regular light purple cami and fuzzy lavender purple slippers that warmed her feet. Taylor wore a plain yellow camisole and yellow fuzzy slippers.

Taylor fixed her hair in the mirror "Uh-huh." Gabriella sat on the sink fixing her hair into a messy bun. "Uh-huh what?" She asked with a flicker in her eye. "Nothing, except you and Troy are cheating on your significant others."

Gabriella released the hair tie from her wrist and tied it onto her finished bun. "No first off me and Zeke are not really together." Taylor scoffed "Could've fooled me."

Gabriella didn't like her bun and started over "Me and Zeke are trying to get the ones we really like remember?" Taylor just smiled sneakily in the mirror at herself "I remember the looks you two were giving each other while he left. I mean you two look more in love than me and Chad."

Gabriella responded with a light chuckle "Newsflash Taylor, all couples including fake ones look more in love than the two of you." Taylor gasped and immediately pushed Gabriella as she finished her perfected messy bun.

Gabriella jumped off the counter and stuck her tongue at Taylor. Gabriella opened the door and Taylor picked up a hair tie on the counter. She aimed it like a sling shot and pointed it Gabriella's way.

Gabriella used her fast reflexes and while Chad walked down the hallway she grabbed him and used him as a shield. Taylor ended up striking Chad's leg pretty hard.

When Chad fell to the ground in pain Gabriella whispered sorry and ran into Chad's bedroom.

"Sorry babe!" Taylor replied and jumped over her injured boyfriend. "Oh thanks a lot Tay! I'm great! It didn't hurt whatsoever." Taylor never heard his sarcastic words. Gabriella shut the door right before Taylor could run in. She put her back onto it and slid down the door and sat there. She knew locking it wouldn't do any good since it was broken.

Taylor pounded fiercely on the bedroom door "Gabi open up before I ram the door and your butt down!"

"What's going on?" Troy was lying on his stomach on Chad's bed playing PS2. "Help me." Gabriella squealed as her petite body stopped the door from cracking open. Troy rolled off the bed and picked up the spare chair by the drawer. He placed it under the knob titled diagonally so Taylor couldn't barge in.

"My hero." Gabriella giggled when Troy looked down at the helpless girl. He offered his hand and she quickly accepted then he pulled her up.

"Thanks."Gabriella flashed him a smile and hugged him tightly. "You're welcome." Troy kissed her on the head and the two let go.

"Déjà vu?" Gabriella nodded "Yeah except last time it was at Tay's house and she shot Chad with a brush." Troy went over to the bed and went back on his tummy. Gabriella sat on her left leg while the other stretched on the bed comfortably. "I wonder how long she'll bang on the door this time." Troy said as he continued on with his PS2 game. Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe when all of knuckles fall off." Troy nodded and kept his eyes on the screen. Gabriella's torso got sore and she lied on her back next to Troy.

Troy could smell the sweet scent of strawberries and crème, everything was at excellence again. "I hope I don't pass out tonight." Gabriella closed her eyes as she spoke. "Don't worry I'll keep you awake." Gabriella loved Troy's sweetness; he always spoke with kind words.

"Aren't you heading over to Sharpays?" Gabriella cringed when she ruined the perfect moment. "No tonight's friend night." Gabriella picked up a nearby pillow and placed it under her head and covered her ears with it.

"Will she ever stop?" Troy could tell Gabriella was getting annoyed. He paused his game. "I think only two knuckles are sprained."

After another minute they heard Taylor stop and another voice spoke up "Chad, Cecilia Boo, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella please get down here." Mr. Danforth yelled out from the living room. "What did we do?" Troy asked Gabriella as he paused his game again. Gabriella got up and Troy followed a few steps behind. Once they removed the chair from the door they got out and followed the other three down the stairs.

They expected a not so pleasant yelling from the Danforth's but what they got was two attractive adults dressed in formal attire.

"Wow Mr. and Mrs. Danforth you look amazing!" Taylor was the first to gush. "Yeah daddy you look more like Prince Charming than the beast." Everyone chuckled a little "Thank you Cecilia Boo." Mr. Danforth kissed his daughter's head.

"So do you two have a special evening planned?" Gabriella asked with a friendly smile. Mrs. Danforth nodded "We just thought since we have three responsible adults at our house tonight."

"Hey I'm extremely responsible!" Chad's words made everyone either roll their eyes or laugh. "Yeah and I have my own television show." Cecilia responded as she rolled her eyes. Chad gave his sister his usual dirty look.

"Anyway we'll be home around two to three and we'll be at Dolce's this evening, so if an emergency's come up we could be here in twenty minutes or the emergency room in fifteen."

Chad smiled "That won't be necessary mom." Mr. Danforth shook his head while he placed his jacket on and Mrs. Danforth's new coat on her "Ground rules, Boys in Chad's room, girls you are welcome to sleep in the guest room when you learn that my daughter is a loud sleeper."

Chad laughed while Cecilia directed an evil glare his way. "No parties, alcohol, or sex."

Taylor shook her head "Don't worry Mr. Danforth." He laughed "Oh that was meant for my son!"

"Hey!" Chad was again offended "I know you're a good man son." Chad and his dad hugged. "No leaving the house for joyrides or parties either."

Chad nodded "You have my word dad." Mr. Danforth nodded and gave his daughter a hug and another kiss as did Chad's mom.

Everyone else waved and said their goodbyes. "Okay playtime!" Cecilia called out as everyone stood there. "Fine Cecilia Boo." Chad rolled his eyes "What do you want to play?" A smile lit her face "Karaoke!"

**Read and Review! And yes this was just a filler but the next one should be a fun chapter. Sorry for taking forever but I didn't want anyone to get behind on this story so I thought I'd wait. Please tell me what you think and I'll try to update my other stories this weekend:D **


	12. Chapter 12

Cecilia ran to the family room television and turned on their karaoke machine "First up is me!" Cecilia announced proudly. Taylor and Gabriella sat on the couch while Troy sat on the armrest next to Gabriella. Chad sat on the footrest located on Taylor's side. The group clapped for the girl.

"My name's Cecilia Vanessa Danforth and this song is dedicated to my favorite big brother." The group _awwwed_ while Chad couldn't help but crack a smile.

Cecilia sang "Kiss the Girl," Ashley Tisdale's version. And for a girl that small she was pretty good. She danced and ended by pointing at Taylor. Chad got up from his spot and went over to Taylor. He gave her a quick but cute kiss on the cheek. Everyone applauded for how cute the whole performance was.

"Next is Princess Taylor!" Taylor got up from her seat and asked for Gabriella and Cecilia's assistance to sing backup and Taylor dedicated this song to all the independent women in the world.

Chad knew Taylor was going to sing her favorite song. It wasn't a love song or anything. It wasn't very happy for the male species either except for Chad. The song started and she spoke the words,

Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh

Troy looked over at Chad and rolled his eyes. Of course Taylor would choose this song it made her and Chad giddy.

Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave

Independent Women by Destiny's Child, every activist woman's anthem. Gabriella and Cecelia helped Taylor out with the backup voices. Troy laid back and looked at the ceiling while Chad danced in his seat swaying to the song.

When Taylor did the part to "All the women independent, throw your hands up at me" Chad threw up his hands and got more into it. The second time Chad joined in Troy picked up a couch pillow and swung it at Chad knocking him over.

The girls carried on and Chad stumbled by trying to get back onto the couch. "What was that for?" Chad asked as Troy shook his head and mocked Chad by throwing his hands in the air crazily. Gabriella laughed very hard and Cecilia joined in.

Chad rolled his eyes "I did not look like that." Taylor finished and Chad got up from his spot applauding loudly. The three girls took hands and bowed. Troy clapped and the girls sat down.

"That was nice Troy." Taylor referred to the pillow slam in the middle of the performance and high-fived her friend.

"Hey Mike how about you go next?" Cecilia smiled at him and he jumped up accepting the offer. The girls applauded while Chad booed.

Taylor smacked her boyfriends arm "Be polite."

"He wasn't to me." Taylor knew her boyfriend was immature but this was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Chad." Chad knew his friend meant it and accepted his sincere apology. Afterward Troy went over to Cecilia and whispered something to her. She nodded and took his hand "Hey everyone follow us to the living room!" The three left over teens looked at each other confused and followed.

Troy sat down on the grand piano bench and Cecilia lifted the protective cover and revealed the keys. The others came in and stood around the piano. Troy took a deep breath and started to play a familiar tune.

You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?

Gabriella grinned down at Troy, Gavin DeGraw, More than Anyone. It quickly struck her heart in that special place.

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Troy closed his eyes and kept playing, and Gabriella watched with fascination only blinking when necessary

Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone

Chad was standing behind Taylor his arms holding tightly around her, and he saw the way she was breath taken by the sight of his best friend and her best friend. The two were deeply caught up in each other and neither of them noticed this. The way Troy played, the way Troy sang, the way Troy looked, this was not meant for any girl other than the brunette who stared right at him.

Free for you whatever you need,  
we'll be free together, baby  
free together baby

I'm going to love you more than anyone  
i'm going to Hold you closer than before  
and when i kiss your soul your body'll be free  
i'll be free for you anytime  
i'm going to love you more than anyone  
anyone  
Yes i am  
Yes i am

Troy stared at Gabriella and Gabriella did the same with Troy. The others clapped quickly and she did the same. "Thank you" Troy replied as they continued to applaud and he looked back down at his lap gripping his hands nervously. He wanted to know what she really thought.

"That was fabulous." A voice made the teens clench. They turned to the clapping and found Ryan clapping enthusiastically while Sharpay stood their clapping softly and not so quickly.

"That was good babe but next time you should really tell me so we could make it ten times better." The harsh blonde pushed Gabriella out of the way and sat behind Troy on the piano bench gripping his torso and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Sharpay, I mean baby what…are you doing here?" Troy asked curiously.

"Oh I just thought that since you didn't want to leave your friends, which I don't understand why. I'd come along and perk this place up! Ryan walked over and stood next to the others. They all looked at her confused except for her brother. "Sharpay how did you even get into my house?"

Sharpay smiled brightly and began to brush her boyfriend's hair with her hand, "Oh well Chad you should really learn how to lock the back door. Some crazy person might barge in."

"Too late." The younger Danforth whispered to Gabriella. Gabriella cracked a smile as the two began to laugh. Sharpay shot her eyes at them sending an icy glare. The two stopped but then once she turned back began to finish their giggles.

"So what are you up to Troy?" Sharpay asked her boyfriend sweetly. "Oh well we were in the middle of karaoke!

"Oh isn't that for the amateurs?" Sharpay didn't notice the cruel stares she was receiving from the others this time. "I love Karaoke!" The kids turned to the boy in the blue hat smiling like a fool. "I always get high marks when I sing…"

"WILL YOU KEEP QUIET?" His sister startled the group. Ryan quickly acquitted his sentence.

"So who's up?" Sharpay sweetened her phony words.

"How about you go Gabi?" The little girl asked the female next to her. Gabriella had been awfully quiet since the snickering and shrugged. "No that's okay."

"Come on Gabs!" Taylor begged. Chad joined in, "Yeah Gabi you have the best voice here!" Someone began to make a noise to get everyone's attention. The other's turned to this person and found Sharpay sitting with her legs crossed behind Troy twirling around a long strand of hair.

"Please?" The little girl asked with her large droopy eyes. Gabriella sighed and decided on an answer. "Alright alright." She sounded defeated and didn't want to but that little face was tearing at her. "Come on everyone!" Cecilia sounded off and led the larger group to return to the starting point.

Once in the living room Cecilia picked up the microphone and everyone clumped in. Chad sat on the far right armrest with Taylor on the actual couch. Ryan sat in the middle while Troy sat on the left edge. Troy heard that same noise earlier and looked up to see his girlfriend tapping her heel impatiently with her crossed arms and a sour face.

Troy rolled his eyes so Sharpay gave up and sat on his lap. Troy saw Gabriella looking at him and knew this was strictly business to get that girl to be his one and only. Sharpay whispered for Troy to wrap his arms around her and he carefully did.

The scent of pineapples and vanilla were making him sick but he had to hold it in for now. Cecilia began to speak, "Welcome everyone! The next performer is the prettiest girl I know!" That impatient clatter came from Sharpay again but they all ignored it this time. "So here she is the unbelievable, indescribable, Gabriella!"

The crowd began to clap once Troy tried to clap Sharpay cuffed her hands around his. The group stopped except for one clap. Everyone thought it was Chad but they were wrong and found it to be Ryan. Sharpay picked up her brothers hat and hit him with it than placed it atop his head again.

"What I love singing her voice." Ryan whispered to his sister. "It's not as good as mine." Sharpay responded rudely but soft enough for just him.

I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me

I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question

Taylor's smile broadened, Paula Deanda, Walk Away. This was the perfect song for Gabriella. Taylor felt someone's eyes on her and looked up at Chad with a smile. He knew it too.

Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do

Now this was scary. The lyrics hit too close to home even Troy felt it too. He wasn't sure but this all sounded too familiar to him. Who was this for? What was going on? Why did she pick this song?

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away

I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
Though a new man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection

Gabriella was singing from the soul. The way she reached those high notes were not short of perfection it was a perfect hit. She would continually glance at him and he wouldn't keep his eyes off her.

Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away

This was all true, she really did wonder if Sharpay treated him well. She knew Troy played PS2 until six in the morning. She really was impressed that Sharpay and Troy were together. They were the golden couple.

This song wasn't one sided Troy asked the same questions too. Did Zeke kiss her on the forehead, show up with bouquet of crimson roses on her doorstep, or call her in the middle of the day just to tell her he loved her? Everyone could see how close Troy and Gabriella were before. They fought like a couple that was married for many years but did stuff that displayed they were a newlywed couple.

He loved everything about her and she loved his entire personality. It was love but again all they knew was how to be stubborn not telling each other their feelings.

Once Gabriella finished the room began to scream, yell, and applaud. Cecilia, Chad, Ryan, and Taylor shot up applauding after Gabriella finished her last line.

Troy was in fascination clapping extremely hard while even Sharpay gave her a small applause. Once everyone quieted down one last person was left to stand and clap alone. "Bravo! Brava! You go girl!" Ryan looked around and saw the group staring at him. "I mean yayyy Gabi!" Ryan took an uncomfortable seat and crawled into a little ball in his head.

**Read and Review please:D **


	13. Chapter 13

"That was great Gabi!" Cecilia ran over from her spot on the floor and gave the wondrous singer a large bear hug.

"So I guess this means I'm up!" Chad declared and got ready to shoot up until, "NO!" The group looked over at a nervous smiling Taylor. "I mean let's grab a snack. Zeke baked us some cookies before he left! Let's go!" Taylor, Gabriella, and Cecilia quickly made their way to the kitchen.

Chad was the last one out until he felt his cell phone ringing so he stayed in the family room to answer it privately. The group gathered around the cookies and ate but Sharpay refused.

"I've missed Zeke's chocolate chip cookies. No one bakes them like him!" Ryan declared as he took another bite. "His cookies aren't that good!" Sharpay snapped. Gabriella took a bite into one of the cookies and then looked at the small girl. She went over to the couch and had fallen asleep.

"So I'm going to guess 9:30?" Gabriella said with a smile as she kept her eyes on Cecilia. "Actually 9:45, Record time!" Taylor exclaimed once she saw the sight. "I'll put Cecilia Boo in her room." Taylor scraped the cookie crumbs off her pajamas and made her way to the couch. "Need any help?" Gabriella called out but Taylor just said no thanks.

Gabriella turned back and saw Sharpay swallowing down a mouthful of cookies. Troy stared at his girlfriend peculiarly as did Ryan. "You could slow down!" Ryan had a frightened look all over his face. He stared at her with a blank expression.

Gabriella watched with her arms crossed and a bit scared herself. She looked at the time 9:47 pm. She really wanted to talk to Zeke for some reason or at least check on him.

"I gotta go make a call." Gabriella said aloud and trotted upstairs quickly to Chad's room. She got her cell phone from the top of his dresser and closed the door to only show a crack. She dialed the familiar number and called. A few seconds later she reached his voice mail, "Hi this is Zeke, sorry I can't come to the phone but if you leave a message I'll call you back when I get the chance!"

"Hey Zeke." Gabriella began to pace around the room. "I just wanted to check on you. See if you made it but I know you have to concentrate on your family so no rush! Call me if you get the chance. Any time okay? I miss you. Bye." Gabriella finished and clicked the red button.

She went back over to Chad's left dresser and replaced the spot where her phone was left before. She took a breath and closed her eyes. She needed to know that Zeke was okay. She began to walk over to the dresser again to reclaim her phone but stopped herself.

What was she worried about? It was not her problem whatsoever and she was worrying as if… as if she was Zeke's girlfriend. Gabriella rolled her head and tried to shake it off. She ran down the stairs and went back into the kitchen.

Chad finally got off the phone and went in next to her. "Who was that?" Gabriella hoped it was Zeke. "Oh so I guess my dad ended up taking my mom to a bed-and-breakfast for the night out of Albuquerque. They won't be coming home until tomorrow afternoon so you know what that means!"

"HOME ALONE!" Everyone said happily!

Taylor came skipping down the steps and finally entered the kitchen "What's going on?" She asked curiously. Chad put his arm around the clueless girl "My parents are spending the night at a bed-and-breakfast tonight and won't be home until tomorrow afternoon." Taylor nodded with a grin "Nice, but nothing's going down tonight. Got it?" Taylor wanted to make things clear and removed her boyfriend's arm from her shoulder.

"Ay ay!" Chad saluted while Taylor sighed and everyone else just watched the collision Chad was getting himself into it. "So are you two staying the evening?" Taylor changed the subject quickly and looked over at the twins on the other side of the room.

"Well I was hoping Troy would end up leaving with me after all." Sharpay looked his way with a seductive grin.

"Oh well…" Troy began to touch the back of his neck awkwardly. Gabriella didn't seem to be in the room. She was staring at the ground thinking about Zeke. It was random but she couldn't get him out of her head. She wanted to talk to him and make sure everything was okay.

Troy glanced at Gabriella and saw that her head wasn't in the room. "I think I'm going to stick here tonight, sorry babe we could hang out tomorrow. Just me and you, deal?" Sharpay made a dramatic sigh "Fine! Let's go Ry!" Ryan picked up three more cookies and followed his sister. "Troy will you walk us to my car?" Sharpay asked kindly.

"Sure…honey." The three left and made their way out of the back door. Once they were out of ear shot Sharpay hit Troy on the arm with her purse. The three were near the bench so Ryan took a seat and watched the two argue while he took bites of the delicious sweets he brought with him.

"What was that for?" Troy winced in pain. "What do you have in your purse, bricks?" He asked loudly and tried to clear the pain by rubbing his arm. "What do you think you're doing in there? I'm putting one hundred and fifty percent into this plan and you're not even putting in half!" Sharpay hit him again and Ryan winced himself. He knew that hurt.

"I'm sorry Sharpay. It's just that when I'm around her I lose control."

Ryan made a dreamy face;_ that was a nice reply._ Ryan thought to himself and continued to watch and eat.

"I don't care! You gotta pull this off! Right now you're looking like a lost puppy waiting for his owner! We need a bull dog Troy not a poodle!"

Ryan laughed quietly to himself; _poodles are so funny. There all furry and mean. Hey kinda like Sharpay!_

"What are you laughing about hat addict?" Sharpay turned to her brother with narrowing eyes. Ryan shook his head blankly and watched without a peep.

"Fine, fine! What do I do now?" Troy asked seriously. He wanted her; he wanted her bad enough to act like a jerk.

Sharpay began to pace back and fourth a little thinking of a genius plan.

"Troy this is serious. We have to do something so drastic it practically kills her." Troy and Ryan both looked at her scared as ever. "What do you have in mind?"

Inside Gabriella was sitting on the table top next to the sink staring out the window "What wrong Gabi?" Taylor asked her friend curiously as her and Chad sat on the table stools nibbling on cookies.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if Zeke was okay." Gabriella felt like rain was pouring outside but it wasn't. It was just a gloomy forecast inside of her. "Trust me Gabs, Zeke's okay. He's probably just taking care of his family" Chad smiled sincerely.

Gabriella looked their way and smiled "I thought so too I just wish I could talk to him." Taylor looked over at Chad and then at Gabriella "So you do like Zeke?"

Gabriella took a large sigh "Taylor like I told you before I do not like like Zeke." She sounded annoyed and impatient. Then she looked back at the window "Maybe a little."

"Than why don't you just get with Zeke?" Taylor was the one starting to sound impatient now "Because I might start to have real feelings for Zeke but Troy's in my heart. He owns it." She looked back out the window, everything started to make sense. She might begin to love Zeke but the love she had for Troy was too strong to just let go.

Troy came back and the group sat in their places acting normally. "So Ryan and Sharpay left?" Taylor asked while she and Chad looked at him. Gabriella continued to stare out the window lost in her thoughts.

"Actually I was wondering if Sharpay could stay the night?" Gabriella had to stay strong. She was cringing on the inside but continued to stare out the window drinking hot chocolate in the green mug. Chad and Taylor shot an unnoticeable glance at each other. Taylor looked at Gabriella and gave her a sympathetic look that Gabriella did not see.

Chad sat there looking at Taylor and then glancing at Gabriella. "So?" Troy asked with happiness visible in his voice. "It's cool with me man." Chad answered slowly wondering if he'd regret his answer. Taylor turned her spinning stool so Troy wouldn't see her angry face.

"Good thanks man, I'll call her now and tell her to gather her things." Chad and Taylor nodded while he left to speak in the family room privately. Once he was out of ears way Chad spoke up, "I'm sorry Gabi I was stuck!"

"I'm sorry for my boyfriend's jerkiness, and insensitive attitude toward women!" Chad's mouth turned into a large o directed to his girlfriend. The two started in a slow bicker that got into an out of control screaming argument.

"Guys…Guys…GUYS!!!" The couple turned to their friend who had jumped off the table and stood in front of them. "What?" They answered rudely at the same time. "It's fine. I understand, now please shut your mouths!" Gabriella walked over to the sink table and sat down leaning on the wall again.

A few minutes later Troy came in with a large grin stretching his face. "You better behave tonight Troy!" Chad's words came out bluntly.

"No worries Chad." Troy's smile made Gabriella sick. _Stupid Troy. Stupid Troy. You hate his guts._ Gabriella looked at him with a blank face and he smiled her way. She looked back out the window; _This is going to be one crazy night. _She took another gulp of her hot chocolate.

"Gabi are you feeling okay?" Taylor asked her friend warmly. _Now's my chance. _An idea suddenly struck her mind, "I just really miss Zeke." Tears started to stroke her cheeks in long clear lines.

Taylor, Chad, and Troy's eyes went wide, she was really crying. Taylor and Chad were surprised, that girl came a long way from her first days of rehearsal.

"Oh Gabi!" Taylor walked over to her friend but Gabriella curled up in the corner tearing quickly. "I just can't believe it's been two and a half hours and I haven't talked to him." Gabriella broke her guard and hugged Taylor tightly "Wow Gabi you're good." Taylor whispered.

"Thank you Taylor." Gabriella said stifling a laugh but then broke out into dramatic sobs. "I just want my Zeke." Chad started to make a coughing noise to hold his laugh. He didn't want to break her cover.

"Guys I think I'm going to go up to Chad's room and have a minute to myself." The group nodded and Gabriella walked passed Chad and Troy. She gave Chad a quick hug but then passed Troy along. He almost opened up his arms but luckily he didn't or he would have been completely rejected.

"Wow she must really miss him." Chad said with a few coughs in between. It was really hard not to crack a laugh. "Maybe I should check on her" Taylor thought carefully.

"No no, I mean give her a minute or two to give her time to collect her thoughts." Taylor and Troy were surprised that came out of Chad's mouth. "Wow Chad that was really nice." Taylor said with a half smile. "Yeah well I'm a sensitive guy Tay." Chad grinned but Troy and Taylor broke out in chuckles. Taylor even started to hug her side from laughing so hard.

"That was hil-arious!" Chad crossed his arms annoyed. "You know what? I think Gabi has had enough time alone, I'm going to check on her right now while you two laugh at my compassion." Chad rolled his eyes and slipped out of the room making his way up the stairs.

"Do you think he's really upset?" Troy looked over at the brunette next to him. "It's Chad, he'll bounce back. He was probably just kidding." Taylor shook it off her; boyfriend was a goof. "Yeah but Chad could be sensitive when he wants to."

"Troy just let it go. Shouldn't you concentrate on your girlfriend? I mean Chad's my problem now." Taylor touched his arm and smiled at him warmly. "Well he's still my best friend so I do get a say in a few things."

Taylor let out a laugh "Yup I know how that goes." Troy looked at the girl peculiarly "So is Gabriella going to be okay?" Taylor was rolling her eyes on the inside "She'll be fine, I hope." Troy took a large sigh and placed his hands in his hooded pocket, he balanced his feet toe to heel.

Chad reached his door and opened it quietly "Gabi?" He found the girl lying on his bed watching another one of his secret DVD's _A Walk to Remember. _"Hey you." He whispered and closed the door shut.

"Oh hi Chad, what are you doing up here?" Gabriella asked her good friend pleasantly. "Well Troy and Tay were laughing at my sincerity and I had to get away." Gabriella nodded and patted the spot next to her, "Come on let's talk!" Chad came over to the queen sized bed and laid down next to Gabriella.

"Alright what's up?" Gabriella asked as she paused the scene where Landon and his friends were telling the boy to jump into the dark water.

"It's just…" Chad shut his eyes as he and Gabriella lay with their backs against the head board. "What?" Gabriella asked sweetly looked into her friend's eyes. She loved Chad like a brother, and they talked about everything. They felt very comfortable around each other and it was never awkward between them. They had this secret bond that Taylor and Troy never noticed or anyone for that matter.

Chad looked up at the ceiling and took a small sigh "I just really don't like it when they laugh at me like that. I mean do they think I'm just some big joke all the time?" Chad turned his attention to his concerned friend.

"Chad you know Troy and Taylor love you." Chad groaned, "It's not just them it's everyone. My parent's don't even take my feelings into consideration sometimes. They just make a joke out of everything that concerns me." Gabriella nodded "Maybe if you told them and shared your feelings." Chad immediately shook his head "No Gabs, I mean I'm sorry but that's not an option. If I say that then they'll just make fun of me more for being too sensitive."

Gabriella could tell Chad was holding this in for a good amount of time "Trust me Chad; if they love you as much as I know they do they'll really stop." Gabriella grabbed his hand into both of hers, "We all care Chad, but we can't read your mind. You just gotta share with us. We're only human. We don't have superpowers."

Chad nodded and smiled "But that would be so cool." Gabriella giggled from his liner. "Thanks Gabriella." Gabriella gave his hand a little squeeze and the two hugged, "I'm always here if you need me."

The two held each other for a few seconds longer and let go. "So do you need a friend to talk to?" Gabriella's face scrunched confused "About what?" Chad let out a little noise that said it all "Oh Troy and my boyfriend?" Chad nodded and Gabriella looked down at her hands playing with them slightly on her lap "I'm in too deep. I gotta ride this all the way."

Chad knew his friend was too stubborn just to go back on her scheme "Go big or go home?" Gabriella looked up at her listening companion and nodded with a grin. Chad grinned wider and that made her smile stretch from each ear. The two hugged again while chuckling.

"I love you Gabs." Chad said normally while the two were still entangled in each others arms. "I love you to Chad." Chad rubbed her back and the two finally let go. "So do you want to go down, I bet Sharpay's here." Chad's words made Gabriella's eyes go wide and round.

"Probably not since we haven't heard from her yet, I mean if she's only downstairs than we would have heard her yelp as clear as a fog horn." Chad let out a laugh and picked up the remote, "Okay let's watch the rest of the movie than." Gabriella nodded and Chad pressed the play button. The two scooted closer and Chad wrapped a gentle arm around his friend.

She let her head drop onto his shoulder and the two watched the boy in the movie become sucked into the pressure of his peers and finally jump.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this chapter's so long! I'm not sure when I could update so that's why. Thanks for all the reviews they're wonderful and they seriously make me want to write as soon as I push send for the chapter before. Sorry about no Zeke but hopefully we'll hear from him next chapter! Alright please continue to read and review! Thanks for everything. **


	14. Chapter 14

Troy and Taylor sat on the stools during this time just spending more time talking to each other. "So how did you ask Sharpay out?" Taylor asked while she took another bite of a cookie. "Well we on the phone and I just asked her."

Taylor laughed "Why are you laughing?" Troy asked seriously taking another bite of his cookie. "Nothing it's just better than the way Chad asked me out." Troy looked curious and then laughed "Oh yeah, he was so nervous he made me three way you and I had to ask cause he couldn't speak."

Both of them laughed thinking about the past. "I still remember him dropping the phone after I said yes." Troy nodded "He loves you Taylor." Taylor suddenly stopped laughing and nodded "Yeah I love that boy too." Troy could see the way Taylor talked about Chad. Her words were straight from that big heart of hers. It was the way he talked about Gabriella with Chad.

The two stumbled out of conversation when they heard a car blaring loud music and honking as well. "Your girls here." Taylor looked over at Troy and Troy smiled a little embarrassed.

In Chad's room the two were still in their seats watching the movie "Should we go help them?" Gabriella asked still keeping her eyes on the screen and her head still drooping over Chad's soft shoulder. "Nah let Troy and Tay deal with her."

"Hey Sharpay." Troy greeted his "girlfriend" as she took off her sunglasses even though it was very dark outside "Take my things!" The girl ordered and Troy began to stack all the luggage's. "Sharpay you know you're only staying over until tomorrow right?" Taylor asked giving Troy a hand.

"Oh I know that's why I only brought two roll alongs, two carriers, four hand carriers, and two caboodles, oh and this hand purse. I'm telling you I've never packed so light in my entire life." Sharpay smiled innocently with her big soft eyes.

Troy tried to carry the two large carriers and fell over. "Ooph!"

"Babe be careful those are my delicates!" Sharpay called out from the drivers side. "Sorry hun."

Troy finally got control of the two large carriers and carried them in. Taylor rolled one roll along and three hand carriers. After two more trips the two were successful as Sharpay supervised intently.

She gave them a soft clap "Great teamwork!" Taylor fell over onto the nearby couch huffing while Troy did the same but over one of the carriers. "Troy try to keep your sweaty self away from my things!"

Troy rolled his eyes and made his way the kitchen to get himself and Taylor water bottles. "Where's Ryan isn't he usually following you around like a dog?" Taylor asked tired as ever but Sharpay let out a smile "Well Taylor that's why he's at home. He's taking care of my sweet baby as we speak. I didn't want it to suffer here along with mommy."

Taylor was about to pounce but Troy held her back "Here's your water Tay." He handed it off to her and sat her down. "Troy I want one too!" Sharpay gave him her cutest puppy dog expression.

"Here yah go!" Troy threw over the bottle and Sharpay stumbled back and got a hold of it after it squirmed in her hands. "Not what I was wishing for but thanks." She said glumly.

"Are Gabi and Chad down here yet?" Troy asked as he grabbed a third water bottle from the fridge. "No I think there still upstairs. Let's go check them out." Taylor tightened the lid from her bottle and Troy followed but Sharpay stood there. Finally Troy noticed this and turned around.

"What?" He asked loudly. "I'm tired from all that work, carry me!" Taylor was already walking up the stairs but turned around to see that the blonde was serious. "Are you kidding? I just carried in all your shi…"

"NOW!" She yelled and crossed her arms stubbornly. "And I thought I was stubborn." Troy whispered under his breath and walked back to Sharpay. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk. "Awww thanks boyfriend."

Troy looked into her big wide smile and made a face "Yeah yeah yeah." The three got up the steps and Taylor opened the door. "Hey!" Taylor said tiredly. "Hey." The two on the bed responded not moving a smidge.

Troy came in along with Sharpay tightly hanging around his neck. He saw that Chad had his arm around Gabriella along with her head on his shoulder. He wished he was Chad at that point in time, but no he had the complete opposite girl hanging around him.

Taylor made her way on the bed and sat next to Chad and leaned her head on his other shoulder. He took her hand into his other one, squeezed it and gave it a soft kiss.

Taylor grinned happily and whispered "I love you." Chad smiled and squeezed her hand again to show he loved her too. It was just too hard to move to respond literally.

"Come on let's sit in front of the bed like last time." Sharpay said in a regular tone and jumped out of Troy's arms to do so.

She grabbed his hand and the two sat in front of the bed. Sharpay glanced behind her and saw that the three were eying the television. She wanted to get Gabriella's attention and she knew how. She quickly stretched her arms out and wrapped them around Troy bringing him closer to her side. Then she leaned on his shoulder.

Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes luckily no one saw her doing so. "Relax." Gabriella looked Chad's way and realized he knew her way too well. "I'll try." Gabriella whispered back and nuzzled her head more into shoulder.

"Hey Chad?" Gabriella asked sweetly. "What is it Gabs?" He asked back to his friend. "Could I braid your hair later?"

Chad let out a small laugh and now Taylor was listening to their conversation. "I don't know. This one time me and Taylor thought how handsome you would look if your hair was braided."

"You two talk about me?" Chad asked eying both girls. Taylor looked over at Gabriella and Gabriella still had her head on his shoulder but was laughing. The three of them began to laugh obnoxiously. "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Sharpay yelled and gave them a death glare but the three were still laughing wildly.

"I can't believe you two talk about my hair, how bored can you get?" Gabriella was rolling on the bed laughing while Taylor did the same. Chad rolled his eyes and came up with a plan.

"Oh you think my hair is funny?" He asked his girlfriend who was crying. Troy and Sharpay were both in front of the foot of the bed and were now watching the three. Taylor began to nod through her laughs. All of a sudden Chad started to tickle her. She was now laughing to the point where she was about to fall off the bed.

Gabriella came up with a plan of her own and picked up a pillow. She quickly went behind Chad and stood up. A sneaky grin appeared and she swung it quickly at him. Chad put his hand to his head and turned around. "You little sneaky…"

"HEY don't talk about my best friend like that!" Taylor yelled loudly and picked up another pillow and swung it at her boyfriend. "This isn't fair! Troy help me out!" Troy quickly forgot about the plan and picked up the pillow on the ground. Chad had picked up the third pillow on his bed.

All four teens were staring at each other mischievously. Sharpay ran out of the room before the mischief began. "On three!" Chad declared in between both girls.

"One, two." And before Chad could say three he felt a large hit behind him. "What the?" Then once he turned around he felt another hit on his stomach. "TAYLOR!" He screamed. Gabriella hit him again and then jumped quickly over him using the bed and ran out of the room.

"Come back here you little sneaky monster!" Chad ran passed Taylor and followed Gabriella down the hall. Taylor and Troy looked at each other and began to duel. The two went at it while outside in the hallway Chad was running for Gabriella. The two went back and fourth finally Chad caught up with her and found her cornered.

Once Chad swung she used her quick reflexes and ran under Chad's legs. "Wow Gabs that was good." Chad stood there a bit and realized he let her go and began to chase her.

"TAY YOUR BOYFRIEND'S TRYING TO KILLLLL MEEEE!" Gabriella ran for Chad's room and quickly Taylor came out and Gabriella ran in. She quickly titled the chair so it would 'lock' the door.

"Oh Gabri…ell….a!" Gabriella heard her name in a sing songy voice and turned to see the one and very only Troy Bolton. She also forgot about her scheme and stayed on this situation. "I thought we were friends Bolton." Gabriella made a puppy face.

"Nice try Gabs." Troy stood in front of her with a pillow "But I know your game too well." Gabriella grinned and came up with another curious plan "Oh my gosh!" She quickly countered.

"What?" Troy asked quickly. "You got a huge… AHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed and pointed to his hair. "What? What?" Troy asked worriedly.

"This!" Gabriella swung her pillow very hard at Troy and it knocked him over to the ground.

"Oooowwww!" Troy yelped. Gabriella turned around and saw that Troy was in real pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella knelt down by his side and was moved her hand out to touch him but then all of a sudden Troy's hand grabbed her and she screamed. Before she could say anything else Troy pinned her to the ground.

Her eyes were closed and he held her by both wrists. He was officially on top of his crush. She opened her eyes to figure out what Troy was going to do to her. She saw that she was under her crush.

He stared down at her and she stared up at him. He unpinned one of her wrists and began to gently caress her hair. She used her free wrist and touched his cheek. He was damped and a little flustered but seemed to be doing fine. She was just lost in him as usual. The other hand that Troy had on her arm traveled down her arm.

His touch was soft and familiar. Once his hand reached her hand again she grabbed it softly and turned to it. Troy began to go down to her while Gabriella went up to him. There faces were getting closer and closer until she heard a phone vibrating. She looked over at the dresser and it was indeed hers.

"I gotta…" Gabriella quickly got up and Troy took that as his cue to get off her. She ran over to her cell phone and saw the face of that boy she was hoping of talking to an hour ago. Then she glanced over at Troy who knelt there staring at her.

She took a deep breath and picked up her phone "Hello." She answered quietly.

"_Hey Gabster" Zeke sounded pleasant and upbeat._

"Hey babe." Gabriella sounded a bit pleased herself.

"_Let me guess you're with the group?" Zeke sat back on a stair step in the dark and talked to his girl._

"Yeah." Gabriella felt very deceitful. She knew that she and Zeke weren't official whatsoever but she still felt like she cheated on him in some way.

"_So is everyone there?" _Gabriella looked up and saw that Troy had left the room. "Yeah everyone including Sharpay."

"_Wow, that must be some sleepover." Zeke responded._

"You have no idea." Gabriella sat on Chad's bed and fell back.

"_Let me guess I ruined a 'moment' didn't I?" It was like Zeke could read her mind._

"How did you know that?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"_Trust me; Chad's not the only one who goofs up a moment._

"Why do you have to do that?" Gabriella sounded a bit irritable.

"_Do what?" Zeke asked a little shocked._

"Use Chad as a 'goof' example. I mean everyone creates a moment but Chad isn't the only one. I just don't like that okay?"

_Zeke was a little confused but didn't want to make her mad any further "I'm sorry for offending you Gabriella, I really am. I didn't mean anything by it."_

Gabriella quickly wanted to take it all back "No Zeke I'm sorry. I'm just a little uneasy."

"_Do you need me to get there because I can?" Zeke responded softly._

"No, no I'm fine. Wait how's everything and your grandma?" Gabriella felt so guilty for doing that.

"_Grandma's fine, all she needed was a visit from us and some medicine but she's doing well."_

"That's so relieving to hear." Gabriella honestly felt a large weight off of her shoulders.

"_Yeah I should be home sometime tomorrow. Mom and Nat are going to stay with grandma for the week and I'll be home tomorrow afternoon."_

"So you're going to be home alone this entire week?" Gabriella asked very surprised again.

"_I'll be fine, I've done it before."_ Gabriella felt a little pit in her stomach churn. It was from worrying.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow when you get home?" Gabriella asked tiredly.

"_Sure thing, I'll call you when I get in." Zeke's voice soothed that worry spot in the center and it wasn't her stomach it was her heart._

"No how about you call me before and I'll stay on the phone with you?" Gabriella wanted to help him out on his way home, as if she were in the car.

"_Listen I'll call you tomorrow, have fun okay?"_

Gabriella nodded with a pleasant smile "Okay."

"_G'night." Zeke replied with a yawn._

"Good night."

"_WAIT!" Zeke yelled out._

"What?" Gabriella asked into the phone.

"_Would you be weirded out if I told you I love you? You know in a friendly manner." Zeke's words sounded a little shaky._

"Not at all." Gabriella responded soft and kind.

"_Gabriella, I love you." _She really needed that. It touched that part of her heart and made it grow.

"Hey Zeke?" She wanted to get his attention.

"_Yes?" He answered before he hung up._

"I love you too." Gabriella could have sworn she heard something.

"Hold on." Gabriella quietly got off the bed and opened Chad's door. The four teens had fallen over.

"Gosh Taylor!" Chad called out to his girlfriend. "Don't even pin this on me..." Taylor picked up her pillow and swung it at him "Danforth!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and she continued "Talk to you tomorrow love." Gabriella's mouth shut fast, the word 'love' just slipped.

"_Cool new nickname!" Zeke exclaimed and Gabriella laughed. "Bye Gabster."_

"Bye my love." The two left it at that and Gabriella hung up with a dreamy look on her face.

"Wait a second!" Gabriella turned around to see Taylor getting up, "Did I just hear the 'I L Y' words come out of your mouth?" Unconsciously Gabriella just nodded to Taylor's question. "You love him?" Taylor's eyes were drooping out of their regular areas.

This time Gabriella was conscious but she still nodded "I guess I do." Taylor began to scream and tackled Gabriella onto the bed. "Chicks." Chad shook his head and sat on the ground watching the girls go wild with excitement.

Sharpay and Troy were not excited whatsoever. Sharpay quickly pulled Troy out of the room, "We have to do something!" She spoke with fear after she shut the door. "Troy?" Sharpay asked looking at Troy who was in complete shock. He stood there and didn't blink once. Sharpay began to wave her hand in front of Troy's face.

"Hello, Bolton?" She asked harshly. After a minute Troy shook himself from his sudden state. "We have to do something."

"Thanks for regurgitating my words." Sharpay said fiercely and crossed her arms.

"I need her back!" Troy interrupted and began to shake her from her sudden state. "Okay okay okay. Now listen once because I'm only going to state it once." Sharpay took hold of Troy and began to speak.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes yes totally cruel! But hey all the people who love Zeke and Gabriella got that and all the people who love Troy and Gabriella got a little taste of that! I'm not sure how next chapter's going to go but the rating will go up one. Don't worry nothing too horrible but just a heads up. It'll be the most dramatic scene of the story that no one saw coming. **

**And I don't know if Zeke will be in the next one, we'll see. Thanks for reading guys please continue to read and review, your reviews make me really want to continue on:D Thanks again! **


	15. Chapter 15

Rating Changed - T

* * *

Inside the bedroom Taylor was still freaking out and Chad was reading a nearby magazine. "Oh my gosh Gabi this is awesome!" Taylor screamed.

"What is?" Gabriella asked foolishly.

"That you love Zeke!" Taylor said with excitement.

"Well Taylor I do, but the thing is it was more of a friendly I love you." Taylor began to make sense of this. "Friendly? As in you and me friendly?" She asked in a shocked way.

"Okay not exactly but I wouldn't call it first love 'I love you' if you catch my drift?" Taylor finally pieced the pieces together and got that she meant her 'Troy love'.

"GABI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Taylor yelled but Gabriella closed her mouth and pointed to the door. "They might hear you." She whispered softly.

Taylor began to mumble a few sentences and Gabriella released her hand "What?"

"I was saying that you should just tell Troy and stop this dumb scheme of yours. I know something even more terrible is going to happen." Taylor looked scared and fearful.

"Stop saying that!" Gabriella responded in a whisper. "Chad tell your girl she's fretting over nothing!" The two didn't hear a response. "Chad?" The two girls turned to Chad who was still sitting on the ground reading a sports magazine but it was upside down and Chad's face was pleasant.

"CHAD DANFORTH THAT BETTER NOT BE..!" Taylor marched over to the magazine and pulled it away from him "Oh." Her face dropped.

"GOTCHA!" Chad pointed to his girlfriend and began to laugh. He was actually looking at Michael Jordan in a slam dunk position. Taylor began to growl and narrow her eyes. She rolled up the magazine and began to hit her boyfriend a numerous amount of times. Chad made himself into a ball and began to duck.

Gabriella decided enough was enough and pulled back Taylor. "YOU STUPID NAÏVE PIECE OF!"

"HEY!" Gabriella stopped her before she regretted any other words.

"Come on let's go downstairs and just relax." Gabriella took Taylor's arm and led the way. Taylor looked back at her boyfriend and made her head suddenly poke out and he flinched back more scared than ever before.

"Stop that!" Gabriella didn't even look back but could hear Chad's soft scream. The three walked down the steps while Chad and Taylor argued. Soon Taylor bumped into the back of Gabriella and Chad bumped into Taylor falling down the five steps clumsily.

"What's with the sudden stop?" Gabriella took a large gulp into her throat and couldn't move her eyes away from the sight. Taylor looked up and saw Troy on the couch making out with Sharpay under him. His hair was slightly tossed while Sharpay wore her silk pink pajama shorts and top accented with yellow lace.

The two were in a heated session and Gabriella's eyes couldn't tear away. Sharpay's hand caressed Troy's hair while Troy was moving his hand down her right arm and the other hand on her right thigh.

"Gabi?" Taylor asked softly while Chad stood up. "Why don't you take Gabi back up to my room and I'll settle this?" Chad whispered into Taylor's ear while Taylor nodded. He looked over at Gabriella and smiled "Let me take care of this okay?" She didn't move an inch. He rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. He gave Taylor a quick appreciative kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go Gabi." Taylor helped her friend up the stairs and once Chad heard the door shut he turned back to the couple on the couch mad as ever.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Chad mimicked his dad's angry voice.

"Chad." Troy quickly stopped and looked up. "We were just." Troy tried to explain, he didn't know Gabriella and Taylor had been there and thought it was just Chad.

"DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S HOUSES?" Chad asked seriously.

"Wow Danforth when did you get so parental control on us?" Sharpay asked getting herself up to look at him.

"Shut it Britney Spears Wannabe!" Chad's words made Sharpay squeal and cover her mouth with her hand. "You did not just compare me to…"

"Look seriously Sharpay you weren't even invited into my home. Please leave!" Sharpay couldn't believe Chad. "Fine!" She got up and looked over at Troy, "Come on let's go!" She exclaimed. "I gotta stay here and explain this all to Chad."

Sharpay couldn't believe the boys. "Fine I'll leave but expect to hear from me you rude…"

"JUST GO! We'll send you your things!" Chad was completely annoyed and didn't want to hear her complaints anymore. Sharpay yelled once more and picked up her handbag and left it at that.

Once they heard the back door shut Chad looked back at Troy. "Let me explain Chad!" Chad rolled his eyes "This should be good."

"Man what the hell is up with you?" Troy asked seriously.

"NO I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" Chad yelled louder and began to get in Troy's face. He put up his hands and began to push Troy. "I'm not going to fight you man!" Troy yelled. Gabriella and Taylor opened the door and began to watch over the banister. They heard all the yelling and wanted to make sure everything would stay as neutral as possible.

"You asked me to fight you when you invited her here!" Chad pushed him again.

"You said it was cool!" Troy pushed him back. Chad couldn't take it anymore and pushed Troy to the ground harshly.

"You're my best friend Chad." Troy replied calmly as he stayed on the ground looking at his friend.

"Was!" Chad replied and got closer to Troy. Troy picked himself up and placed his forehead onto Chad's "What the hell have I done to you huh? It's not like I go around bashing you!" Chad's eyes were full of anger. He felt as if Troy was challenging him.

"You might as well have stabbed me in the back!" Chad's anger was something that never pushed him over the edge. The girls stood on top watching everything, nervous about what was to come.

"Look besides kissing Sharpay in your house how have I disrespected you Chad?" Chad thought back to Gabriella's hurt face and couldn't yank it out of his mind. It was taking over. He hurt a true friend of his.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE MR. GOLDEN BOY TROY! ALWAYS WALKING AROUND SAYING YOU COULD GET ANY GIRL YOU WANT! I'M SICK OF YOU MAN!" Chad pushed him off him.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I TRIED TO GET THROUGH TO YOU BUT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Troy's anger took control and punched Chad in the face. Chad fell to the floor and touched his cheek where Troy punched. He quickly got up and punched Troy close to the eye. Soon the boys were wrestling each other.

Taylor quickly ran down the stairs. "Stop!" Taylor yelled as Gabriella stood at the top watching. "Just stop!" Taylor continued to yell. Gabriella stood there, not moving a bit. She knew she had the power to stop them although she wanted Chad to kill Troy she knew she'd miss him.

Chad got a hold of Troy and slammed him against the wall. He then began to punch him hard into the stomach. Gabriella could see the pain in Troy's eyes. It was as if she was the one throwing the punches. She couldn't take it anymore "CHAD STOP!" Gabriella yelled loudly at the top of her lungs.

Chad turned to the banister and kept his fist clenched. He saw the look on Gabriella's face that begged him to stop. "No more." She pleaded. Chad quickly took his grasp from Troy's sweater and let him slide down.

Taylor ran to Chad's rescue and examined him "Come on I'll get you guys some ice packs." Taylor took her boyfriend's hand and led him to the kitchen. Troy sat there barely conscious. The worst was his eye; it had begun to swell while his ribs hurt from all the punching.

Gabriella ran down the staircase and into the kitchen. Taylor was helping Chad nurse his bruises "Gabi do you think you could stay with Chad while I bring Troy his ice pack?"

All Gabriella did was pick up the spare pack. She walked over to Chad and kissed his forehead "Thank you my knight and shining armor but next time use your words okay?"

Chad let out a laugh that was very painful for him "Got it."

"Taylor you stay with Chad, I'm going to check on Troy." The girl walked out of the room and back into the front living room. She looked to where the spot Troy was but he was long gone.

She saw that the front door had been slightly opened so she assumed he left. She picked up one more article and walked outside softly shutting the door behind her.

She saw the sandy blonde boy sitting on the front porch swing. His hair blew and he hugged himself warmly.

"Hey." She spoke softly. "Hey." He sounded almost non-audible.

"So uhmmm nice night isn't it?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to the railing and looked over. She grabbed on and looked up at the stars.

"I guess." She heard the boy speak softly. While she looked up at the bright night he was watching her in fascination. The way her loose curls would fly around. The way you could see her dark hazel eyes shimmer in the light. She just glowed like a night sky.

Once he finally broke his eyes away from her she glanced over at him. "Kinda cold huh?" She tried to make small talk.

"I guess I'd be freezing too if I was wearing what you're in right now."

"Oh please Troy…" The girl walked over and sat next to the boy on the swing. He turned away so she wouldn't see his eye.

"It can't be that bad Bolton. Remember when I fell in PE class and scraped my entire left knee. Now that was horrible." Gabriella emphasized on her pain.

"Yeah I guess."

"Come on Troy let me take a look." Troy took a large sigh out; she would see it sooner or later. He reluctantly turned and showed the girl his big dark bruise around his eye. True it was bad but Gabriella still thought he looked handsome; he had that bad boy type image now that made Gabriella weaker for him than ever before.

"Lucky you Bolton I have a little cure for just that." Gabriella showed him the ice pack and placed it softly on his eye. "This may sting a little but relax; it'll feel much better in a bit of time." The girl rested the pack on his eye.

She kept her hand there and the other comforted Troy's back. "Why are you doing this Gabi? You should hate me like Chad."

Gabriella paused and thought about the choice of words she would send to Troy, "Chad doesn't hate you Troy. Disappointed but he could never hate you but as far as I go. I'm always going to care for you Troy. I'm always going to be here with you. Always! No matter how stupid you act!" Gabriella's smile was enough medicine to heal Troy internally.

"I'll always be here for you too Gabi." Troy replied sincerely with a smile. Gabriella's heart raced as if it were running a marathon that lasted for an eternity.

The other object Gabriella picked up on her way out was her red and black flannel blanket. She placed it over her and Troy's legs to keep warm.

"You know Gabi I could hold the ice pack. You really don't have to." Gabriella wanted to show Troy she would be there for him "No that's okay. You just rest. You had a long day." Troy nodded while Gabriella told him to lay his head on her lap while she sang him a little melody to make him feel better.

"Well what song do you want me to sing?" Gabriella asked sweetly to the boy on her lap.

"I don't know something upbeat, you know what I like."

Gabriella knew something that would make Troy laugh, she usually never sang songs like this but for Troy she'd make an exception

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart

"Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Troy couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Gabriella didn't particularly like Country music unless it had a pop feel to it. Unlike Troy who had a semi-country boy heart of his own. He enjoyed listening to it, it just made people seem to be joyous and carefree. Of course Gabriella was the only one who knew this small secret of his.

i look around, turn the radio down  
he says baby is something wrong?  
i say nothing i was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says...

She sang it slower than it was supposed to be but Troy liked it better that way. He loved anything Gabriella did for him cause it came from her heart. She was incredibly sincere and put her heart into everything she took part of. She was his perfection.

our song is the slamming screen door,  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
when you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date "man, i didn't kiss her, but i should have"  
and when i got home...before i said amen  
asking god if he could play it again

Gabriella softly combed his head with one of her hands while the other laid the ice pack on his eye. She actually really liked this song. She still remembered the first time she heard this.

Flashback

_The two teens had just come home from after school activities. Gabriella went over to the couch and got prepared to tutor Troy like she did everyday. _

_Troy walked over to the sound system and turned it on. "You're listenin' to 93.7 for your Country listenin' pleasure." _

"_Gah Troy, change that right now! You know it bugs me." _

"_Seriously Gabi give it a chance. You like some songs remember." Troy remembered and sat next to Gabriella. He picked up his notebook and began to glance over chapters._

"_i look around, turn the radio down  
he says baby is something wrong?"_

"_Troy did you really turn to the country station because this sounds kind of nice?"_

"_Ha! Funny Gabs."_

"_i say nothing i was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says... our song is the slamming screen door,  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
when you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date "man, i didn't kiss her, but i should have"  
and when i got home...before i said amen  
asking god if he could play it again"_

_Gabriella went over to the knobs of the player and began to turn it higher. "This is better than nice." She began to sway to the song and got more into it. "Gabs what are you doing?"_

"_Come on Troy dance with me please?" Gabriella begged the boy on the couch. Troy rolled his eyes but couldn't resist the girl he came over and got in position. Gabriella placed her hands around Troy's neck while Troy placed his on her hips. _

_The two began to sway side to side. "I think I'm starting to like this whole Country stuff." Gabriella admitted surprisingly._

_Gabriella placed her head sideways on his chest. Troy placed his chin on her head, "I think I'm more in love with this whole Country stuff." Gabriella nuzzled her head deeper into his chest and let out a soft nonchalant sigh. _

End of Flashback

"Troy?" Gabriella asked softly in the midst of the song. She bent her head over to see Troy's face and indeed he was asleep. She continued to swing on the porch swing. The wind picked up and Gabriella tightened the blanket on the two.

She looked over at Troy's face again. "I love you Troy." Gabriella whispered into his ear softly.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry no Zeke but I had to do it. This will probably be the only "T" rated part of the story. I think, I'm not totally sure as of right now but there you go! Anyway if you want to listen to the song Gabriella sang it was "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. You could check it on youtube. Anyway I'll update when I can! Hopefully I could get some other stories in but as you can tell this is my favorite one right now:P As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

The swing was putting her to sleep as well. Her head began to fall backward and soon it was resting on the back head rest. The two had been asleep for half an hour. Troy's hand had hit the ground and that is when he realized he had fallen asleep on Gabriella's lap.

He had never had such a peaceful sleep in his entire life. He tried to lift his head but he felt the pounding from his eye. His stomach was still sore but it was better than before even if it was only a little bit.

Troy rested his head back on her lap. He released the watery pack from Gabriella's hand and placed it on the ground next to him. Troy heard the front door open but ignored it. He was too comfortable.

"So I guess you're kinda glad I punched you." Troy still didn't move. He knew Chad was hovering over him but he didn't care.

"Look man can we talk?" It was nearly pitch black outside. Chad didn't want to turn on the light and disturb Gabriella or Troy. "Fine."

Troy sat up and slowly rose trying not to swing the porch swing too much. He took the fragile girl in his arms in bridal position. Troy moved the blanket over and laid Gabriella's down. Her head laid upon his lap. Chad sat moving Gabriella up and then sat down under her. He took his time setting her legs on his lap.

The boys helped each other place the blanket over Gabriella. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. Troy brushed her loose curls again and watched the girl sleep. Her arms tightly hugged the blanket to keep warmth in her body.

"She has the biggest heart I know." Troy sat there listening to Chad praise his good friend. "I guess that's one thing we agree on." Troy didn't look at him once. He was concentrating on the female's sweet glass type skin.

"Do you want to know why I did what I did?" Chad asked out of the blue. Of course Troy wanted to know but he didn't want to seem too desperate. After all he wasn't that mad anymore. He had the girl of his dreams lying on his lap.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know." Chad thought back to what he was going to say. He had memorized this long and rough speech he had made earlier but he decided to let it flow from the heart.

"Troy look at the girl in your arms." Troy continued to stroke the girl's hair and finally looked down. "Now think about what you're doing."

This was one thing that didn't make sense at all "I don't…understand." Chad knew it was time, "You're living a lie." Finally Troy looked up and saw the lining of Chad's body. "What are you talking about?" Troy managed to get out.

"I know you don't love Sharpay. I know you two are part of some scheme to get Gabi and Zeke back. I know Troy. I know!" Troy was surprised. Did Chad hear something from someone? Did Sharpay or Ryan squeal? Or was he just that obvious?

"You're probably wondering how I figured out." Chad could tell that Troy was nodding his head. It was slow but he knew what Troy was doing. "Well the way you and Sharpay looked at each other. It seemed pretty forced. Oh and the way you and Sharpay were making out on the couch, it looked like you were uncomfortable and let's not forget all those times I spied on you while you had a couple of those sneaky conversations with Sharpay. That's what really caught my eye."

Troy couldn't deny this it was Chad, but one thing did make him curious "And that's why you practically killed me earlier?"

"I just wanted to get it through your head man. I mean don't you know how much…" Chad stopped he couldn't.

"How much what?" Troy asked into the darkness. Chad couldn't admit that Gabriella loved him too. It was a promise he had to keep no matter what.

"Look man I just can't stand how stubborn you are. Don't you know you could get any girl you want? You don't have to use Sharpay for that stuff." Technically Chad didn't say anything about Gabriella's feelings for Troy but subtly pushed her into the conversation.

"That's where you're wrong Chad; I can't just pick up whatever girl I feel like. I don't have that kind of magic. The girl I want is out of my reach." Troy continued to touch Gabriella's radiant hair. It soon glowed in the moonlight. It was better than any porcelain doll or any baby's skin. It was about perfect.

"Troy come on we know she's in your hands as we speak!" Troy had just been beaten by his best friend. He got him there. "So this whole time you were beating me up to teach me a lesson?" Troy sounded a bit shocked and this made Chad laugh, "And I was kinda angry you wouldn't open your eyes. I guess it was a mixture of the two."

Troy nodded, "Hate to break the news but you practically shut my eye for good." The two boys chuckled, Chad's ways were extreme but that's what Chad needed. "Anyway I'm sorry man and I hope you can forgive me for being pretty harsh with the way I handled the situation." Chad's apology was sweet and straight to the point. "Thanks Chad and I do forgive you but I think I owe you an apology for throwing the first punch."

That's all Chad wanted to hear. "Thanks man, I accept." The two pounded their fists and Chad slowly got up. Once he got up he stood their hovering over the swing "Just tell her you love her Troy. Trust me, before you miss your opportunity." Troy nodded "I'll really think about that Chad, thanks again." Chad smiled and went back inside.

Troy sat still swinging back and forth. Gabriella nestled deeper into Troy's stomach. She had a wide smile that told him she was dreaming a precious dream. Her soft skin scintillated in the moon. Back and fourth the swing went and her eye lids glazed. Her small locks blew from her face, the rest were tied away from the wind.

She felt safe and comforted in the arms of her true love. Troy decided it was his turn to sing Gabriella to bed although she was already in the land of sleeping. He decided to sing one of her all time favorite songs,

When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
one glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

The Jackson 5, I Want You Back would always be on the top five of Gabriella Montez's playlist. She adored this song and the group. She always made Troy sing this song to her when they took turns singing. It was just one of the little things that made her happy. Even though Troy didn't like to show off his vocal skills as much as his basketball skills he'd do it for Gabriella. He'd do anything if she asked.

Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now

Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms

Troy took a deep sigh. He didn't think about what Chad said; to him he already lost the girl of his dreams to one of his close friends. Troy got sucked into his imagination. He imagined Gabriella and Zeke together. After a minute Troy felt Gabriella squirm as if she was having a nightmare.

Her face turned cold and frightened, "Gabi relax, I'm here." Troy whispered into her ear softly. "Save me." Gabriella murmured. "Always." Troy responded. "I love you Gabriella." He said it without hesitation.

"I love you Troy." Troy couldn't believe his ears. He heard her say his name. She had said it with the words "I love you." Something wasn't right. Maybe Troy was in a dream or maybe she meant to say Zeke? Was she even sleeping?

Troy brushed through his straight uncombed hair. He placed the hood over his head from the chills. Something urged for Troy to just do it. He couldn't help himself; at least if he never got the chance again he'd have this time to look back on.

He placed his head slowly down. He blocked away the shadow with his body. His face leaned lower and lower, this was his chance. No interruptions or anything to disturb him. He could care less if she woke up; he needed to know if he really couldn't give up on this girl yet. He needed to feel the sparks that could only be found in a kiss.

Two centimeters away and finally his lips dove onto hers. He pressed on tighter. His hand closely caressing her cheek the other lifted her head. Right now nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. For a split second he felt the girl pulling at his chest as if she wanted to deepen it.

He thought it was his mind playing tricks but when he opened his eyes for a glance she was. He forgot all about it and shut his eyes savoring every millisecond of that kiss. Someone answered his prayer and someone was really watching over them cheering them on from up in the heavens.

He needed to let go but he refused, he couldn't. This was perfect. Finally and reluctantly he pulled away but not because he needed to catch his breath but because it felt like the right time. Gabriella hadn't opened her eyes once. She was always a deep sleeper.

Troy lay back on the swing; he didn't care if anyone saw them he was just amazed by that amazing kiss by that amazing girl. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? Why did Sharpay and Zeke have to be apart of this? Why didn't he feel an ounce guilty over what he just did?

Maybe Gabriella was right, she once told him "Love has no boundaries, when you do something that's supposed to be completely wrong but feels so right, its love. Love is the only exception. True love belongs to one person alone. You can love many people but only one person can have your heart."

Troy always knew that Gabriella had his heart. It was chained down, super-glued, and packed away for her to keep forever. Troy had no idea that that was exactly how she felt. Troy owned her heart. He had owned it forever unfortunately it was buried deep down inside where he hadn't caught sight of it.

Troy stayed in his spot swinging. He had fallen deeply asleep swinging in the moonlight. It had hit the exact spot where they were sitting. It was very late in the night, when Gabriella awoke. She realized where she was and lifted herself off of Troy.

She had the best and worst dream of her entire life. First she and Troy were getting married. Everything was perfect until someone had pushed Gabriella backward and she was falling into a pit of no return. She called out for a savior and finally she heard the voice of a pure angel.

Troy had caught a hold of her and replied that he was there and that he loved her. He sounded as if he was really there in person. He helped her out and planted a large kiss on her. The two kissed and kissed and after awhile Gabriella woke up and was lying on Troy's lap.

She was presently sitting upward but decided Troy wouldn't mind if she got a little closer. Actually she didn't care what-so-ever. She sat tightly next to him holding him from the side with her head nudged under his neck.

She saw a smile creep onto his face. She felt the wind picking up but didn't care. It could have blown harder and she wouldn't have noticed a bit. She felt so happy, the happiest she could ever dream of being. She decided this wasn't close enough. She wanted to be held like the way a husband holds onto his wife.

She sat on his lap covering them with the blanket. She returned her head under his neck and hugged him. After a few minutes Troy placed his arms tightly around Gabriella. The wind swung them front to back.

The two held onto that position for hours. Troy would rub her back and she would do the same. All she wanted to do was grab Troy and kiss him like in the dream. She had awakened ever so often to find Troy's lips close to hers.

Finally after the third time that happened she decided that temptation was taking a toll on her heart. Love was the exception she reminded herself. His lips were in front of her eyes. She felt the urge and it overtook her body. She grabbed his sweater and pulled him down. The two shared another kiss. This one was a little shorter but just as passionate and loving.

Neither of them knew of the others doings. They were just caught up in love. The setting was perfect, as was the moment, and their real mate was there. It was all worth it. During the second kiss Gabriella felt Troy hug onto her more and kiss harder. Troy thought it was his dream and Gabriella just fell more into it. Their dreams had become an answered reality.

**Author's Note**

**All Troyella! Just a reminder this WILL BE A TROYELLA! I mean hardcore Troyella/Zanessa fan right here! Please read and review! I promise for all the girls that have fallen for Zeke, he'll be in the next chapter! I love him too so I'll bring him back! **


	17. Chapter 17

The morning finally came. The sun began to rise but the two laid out there on the porch. It was definitely a night to remember on both their parts. They were both too comfortable to move. Gabriella heard the bird's chirping and a bicycle riding. She heard the leaves rustling and the dogs barking. She slowly opened her eyes and felt a pair of tight arms around her.

"Morning." A voice a startled her a bit, followed by a light chuckle. "Is my eye that bad?" Her crush asked her humorously. Gabriella took a peek at it; it had gone down a bit but was still a dark shade of burgundy. Luckily it stopped swelling all together.

"I think you look great." She kissed his eye and he winced a little. "I'm so sorry!" She pleaded for forgiveness. He shook his head "No I'm totally fine, thanks for that." The two smiled at each other. She nestled into him and he hugged her tighter. The two forgot all about the plans and just enjoyed each others company.

Troy had completely no idea how Gabriella ended on his lap but he didn't mind whatsoever. He swung them back and forth. "You make a very comfortable pillow Montez." Troy nuzzled his face onto Gabriella. She let out a cutesy laugh which made him smile.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Gabriella looked up at him and smiled brightly "I told you I'd always be here for you." Troy and Gabriella sat there staring at each other. They admired each others features, caught into each other like nets. "Troy?" Gabriella asked softly.

Troy began to move closer and their lips almost attached when they heard a loud scream. The two pulled back, "We better check on them." Gabriella murmured. Troy closed his eyes and nodded "Alright." Gabriella jumped up and ran off the porch and into the house. Troy fell backward onto the porch swing. His head toppled onto the back and he placed his hands over his eyes. Life definitely wasn't fair all the time.

"Awww poor Troy." Troy looked up and saw Sharpay standing in front of the house. "Oh my gosh!" She squealed and hovered her hand over her mouth. "Did Chad do that?" She asked once she reached him. It took her a little while because she was in heels.

"Yes it was from Chad, but we're all good now. Actually I gotta do something right now." Troy remembered the earth shattering scream and ran back inside. Sharpay followed behind because of her tall four inch heels.

"Taylor I can't believe you!" Chad yelled loudly. "Okay who knew that would be funnier a second time?" Taylor talked in between laughs. "Hiding in a laundry basket to scare your boyfriend isn't funny!" Chad lectured her and crossed his arms. "You're right it's hilarious!" Gabriella joined in with her best friend.

"Thanks Gabs. Thanks." Chad spoke sarcastically. "Where's Cecilia?" Troy asked once they got inside. "She left for dance practice with her carpool an hour ago why?" Chad asked looking at the two girls shamefully.

"Oh I heard a scream and thought she was hurt." The two girls fell onto the floor laughing. Gabriella slapped her leg hysterically. "That was Chad!" She ended up saying before the laughs overtook her body.

"That is pretty funny." Troy started but quickly stopped when Chad gave him a dirty look. "So what are we going to do today?" Gabriella asked once she got up and made her way over to the couch.

"I don't know what do you guys wanna do?" Chad asked while he sat on the couch's armrest. "TROY!"

"Oh great." Taylor sighed falling back onto the couch next to Gabriella. Sharpay came clacking in because of her high heels. "Yes Shar?" Troy asked annoyed. "You promised we were going to spend the whole day together. Just you and me!" Sharpay touched his nose and he instantly removed her hand.

Gabriella sat there a little annoyed but remembered her amazing night. It was definitely still refreshed in her mind. His lips, his hands, his arms, he was breathtakingly wonderful. Chad saw the smile on Gabriella's face; he knew it was all Troy's doing.

"I thought today was going to be a good day." Taylor rolled her eyes disgustedly at the blonde all over Troy. "Listen Shar, how about we hang out with the entire gang?" Troy smiled over at the three. "How about not?" Sharpay asked turning back to Troy.

Gabriella fell backward onto the backrest of the couch. Sharpay had ruined her memory of last night the minute she turned down Troy's offer. Life wasn't fair for her either. "Come on I'll make some breakfast." Taylor trotted over to the kitchen along with Chad and Gabriella behind. Troy and Sharpay followed after the three.

"We might as well just go get breakfast at I-HOP." Chad's little whispered comment made Gabriella giggle. Taylor continued and found her way to the kitchen. "Now now where are the pots and pans?" Taylor asked herself.

"Tay try the bottom left pantry door." Chad suggested as he and Gabriella sat next to each other on the island stools. "Found it!" Taylor called out. "So when's Zeke getting here?" Chad asked his dreamy friend. Her mind was no where near Zeke that moment. Troy walked in with Sharpay right behind.

"What?" Gabriella finally asked. "Never mind." Chad knew something else was up between the two that neither was sharing. "What is that smell?" Sharpay asked disgustedly. "No seriously what is it?" Troy asked right after.

"Uh-oh!" Taylor's face squirmed with distaste. "Taylor!" Chad ran over to the oven and picked up the pan full of burnt crisps and washed it under the cold sink water. "Taylor how did you burn food in less than four minutes?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Just lucky I guess." Taylor shrugged while Troy and Gabriella opened up windows and such to get the smell out. "How about we grab breakfast at I-HOP?" Chad suggested this time to all in an announcement.

"Or how about I cook for you guys?" The group turned to the back door and soon Zeke entered the room in hand with grocery bags. "Zeke?" Gabriella came from the other door and ran to her man. "Hi baby." The boy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she hugged him warmly.

"Sorry I thought I'd surprise you guys. I didn't think you'd be up at ten yet." Zeke walked over to the kitchen. "Actually we woke up a little while ago and someone kinda burnt breakfast." Chad's eyes wandered over to the quiet brunette in the corner. "Look I can solve equations in five seconds flat but place a pan and pancake mix in front of my face, I'm totally lost."

The rest of the group nodded and turned to Zeke. "So how's the family doing?" Chad asked sincerely. "Great great, but they're staying with my grandma for the week. So house to myself."

"You know you're always welcome here." Chad smiled over at his friend. "I might take up that offer, thanks Chad." Zeke smiled and picked up some more ingredients. Sharpay began to straighten herself up and looked over at Zeke flirtatiously.

Troy nudged her in the side and she let out a squeal, "Are you okay sweetie?" Troy asked nonchalantly. "Just fine darling." Her last word sounded forced. Gabriella soon got back in scheme mode and walked over to her boyfriend.

"I missed you love." Gabriella wrapped her arms around him from the back. "I missed you too Gabster." Zeke kissed her head as he placed the ingredients in a clear bowl.

"Here we go again." Taylor whispered over to Chad who nodded watching the scene take place. Troy felt jealous all over again. He saw how flirtatious Gabriella was being and decided to double it. "Awww babe you didn't have to dress up just for me." Troy fiddled with Sharpay's dark blue and silver top strap.

Gabriella then felt herself rebelling "Baby how does the pancake mix taste?" Gabriella looked into the bowl. "Hold on let me add a dash off cinnamon and chocolate." Zeke mixed the concoction then tasted a bit with the silver spoon.

"Could I have a taste?" Gabriella looked at him curiously. "The girl is good!" Taylor whispered over to Chad who nodded in shock. Zeke placed his hand under to prevent the mixture from dripping. Gabriella took a taste and licked her lips.

"That's delicious." She said looking over at Zeke and then glancing at the couple across the room. She had to admit, she felt herself feeling guiltier every second she did this to Troy. Gabriella was not the type to do this but when it came to Troy, taking risks for him was all she could do that didn't include actually revealing her true feelings.

"How about I treat my best girl out for breakfast?" Troy entangled his hands in Sharpay's while she did the same. Gabriella had to control herself from gagging. She wanted to run over to the two and punch them, well Sharpay at least.

"Or you two could stay, I'm making enough to feed the neighborhood!" Zeke's voice relaxed Gabriella. She continued to grip her boyfriend's body while he cooked the morning meal. "Sure." Sharpay immediately answered turning her attention to Zeke. She was hypnotized. The way he looked in that striped green and white apron made Sharpay ooze with desire.

"Hey babe how about you give me five minutes to get ready for you?" Gabriella placed her face on his shoulder. "Sure thing baby, take as long as you need. Although you don't need any time to look beautiful." Gabriella giggled happily "You're too sweet love. Be back in bit." Gabriella kissed her boyfriend's cheek and skipped out grabbing Taylor on her way.

"See you!" She waved at the couple goodbye. Troy was already rolling his eyes at the picture perfect sight. Once the girls got to Chad's room and locked the door Gabriella began to dive into her bag, "I need something that says 'You can't have me but you want me!'" Taylor dropped her body onto Chad's bed releasing a sigh.

"How about something that reveals your inner beauty?" Taylor asked sincerely. "Inner beauty will not make Troy fall for me. Did you see Sharpay? She looks…" Gabriella sat down next to Taylor defeated. "Amazing."

"Gabriella you're amazing too." Taylor placed a supportive arm around Gabriella. "And you got something Sharpay can't compete with."

"What's that?" Gabriella asked sadly. "You got a heart of gold babe and a shinning personality. Something Sharpay doesn't have a glint of." Taylor lifted her best friend's chin and faced her her way.

"I still don't feel beautiful." Gabriella sighed. "Hunny trust me, Troy will love you, just by being yourself."

"I hate to be the bearer or bad news but I've been myself around him for awhile and he still hasn't fallen for me!" Taylor rolled her eyes "Don't change yourself for Troy. If you have to he's not worth it Gabi!" Gabriella knew there was nothing she could do anymore. She just had to go with the flow.

"Fine fine fine. I'll be myself. Could I at least wear a little something?" Gabriella asked cutely. "How little is this something Gabi?" Taylor crossed her arms curiously and Gabriella laughed. "It's time for you to trust in me McKessie!"

The two girls got dressed while Zeke and the boys including Sharpay brought in breakfast to the dining room. Well Sharpay brought in the napkins while the boys brought in the food. "Come on girl's breakfast is served!" Chad yelled on the first step.

"Coming!" Taylor replied. Troy sat next to Sharpay facing the stairs. Zeke was in front of Sharpay. Chad sat next to Sharpay while the extra seats were in front of him and Troy. Taylor came running down the stairs in a purple long tee that went slightly above the knee. She wore black leggings under that went down to her calves. Her hair was fixed in a headband while she wore the silver heart necklace she got from Chad on her birthday.

"Where's Gabriella?" Chad asked once Taylor sat down. "She's coming, she just had to call her mom." The rest nodded. "Can we eat now?" Sharpay asked rudely. "It's not polite to start without everyone hun." Troy enforced the rules.

"Montez get down here NOW!" Sharpay yelled loudly. The next thing they heard was a door shut. Troy took a sip of his orange juice while Gabriella skipped down the steps. Her hair was down in her long natural curls.

She decided to take Taylor's advice and wore a pair or white shorts and over her was one of Chad's Wildcat sweaters. She didn't wear too much make up but looked naturally gorgeous. "Sorry I was on the phone with my mom." She managed to say. Troy had looked up and his juice poured onto the table because he didn't stop tilting it.

"Troy. Troy!" Taylor finally got his attention and Troy realized that his juice was all over him. "Crap I better go clean up."

Gabriella reached the table and was about to pull out her chair "Let me help you with that." The two walked into the kitchen and began to look for paper towels. "Still a little clumsy aren't we Captain?" Gabriella asked looking through the bottom pantry.

Troy let out a small chuckle "You can say that." Gabriella still couldn't find any so she went to the other side of the pantry doors. Troy stayed on their recent side. "It's okay I still can't get through a day without tripping over myself.

Gabriella opened one of the pantry doors and found a paper towel roll on the top shelf. She began to jump up and down for it. Troy dug his head into the pantry door on the other side of the kitchen. "Yeah but it's kinda apart of our routine."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella finally gave up and decided to climb onto the counter and get it. "I mean you trip and I…"

Gabriella tried to get a stable hold on the counter but slipped backwards Troy had dug his head out of the door and saw Gabriella falling backwards. He ran over to her and caught her bridal style before anything dire happened.

"Save me." She finished his thought. "Yeah pretty much." Gabriella felt herself relaxing in his strong arms. She had her arms around his neck. She tightened her grip around it while Troy tightened his grip around her. The two slowly began to rise their faces closer until,

"Did you guys find…" Taylor stopped right in her tracks. The two turned quickly over to Taylor and saw her eyes drop. Troy and Gabriella quickly released each other. Gabriella stood their stunned while Troy rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Well I slipped and Troy… this must look really bad." Gabriella said aloud. "You slipped and?" Taylor crossed her arms accusingly, she wanted her to finish. "It was nothing Gabi here just slipped like usual and I caught her before she fell over. You know usual routine." Troy tried to make the event seem normal.

"I see." Taylor said unsure about what she just heard. Troy quickly reached up for the roll and handed it to Gabriella. "Thanks Troy." Gabriella quickly left the room while Troy stood there receiving curious glances from Taylor.

"Chad told you about my plan huh?" Troy asked not even looking at her. "We should take a walk." Troy nodded and followed Taylor out the back door.

**Authors Note**

**Thanks for the reviews and such! I got a mix of reviews on how people were happy about Zeke coming back and then other's saying they just want Troy and Gabriella moments so I thought this was a good mix. I hope I could update very soon, we'll see! Please continue to read and review! **


	18. Chapter 18

"So what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked once they both got outside. "Come on Troy." Taylor sat down on the back bench. "Come on what?" He asked surprisingly. "Tell her you love her!" Taylor combusted, she just couldn't hold it in anymore. "It's not that easy Tay." Troy sat down putting his hands in his front hooded pocket.

"And it's easier to come up with a scheme and try to push Gabriella over the jealous edge?" Taylor was practically yelling. "You and Gabriella are so stubborn!" She fell back onto the bench back stand.

"What do you mean?" Taylor began to cringe; she almost blew Gabriella's entire cover. "Troy I see the way you two look at each other. Neither of you are with the right people you know that right?" She took a deep breath out in her head. She didn't want to show Troy her anxiety.

"Taylor I can't just break down and tell her. I don't even know if she's into me. I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak." Taylor wanted to grab Troy and shake his little brains until they got the message. "Troy do you want Gabriella to never know your true feelings?" She stared at him thoroughly.

"Do you want Zeke and her to get married?" Troy sat there quietly. "Oh so I guess you want to end up in this scheme of yours for so long that you MARRY Sharpay Evans."

Troy's head bounced up "I gotta tell Gabi how I feel." Taylor smiled, her smart thinking worked every time. "Come on let's go back inside. They're probably worried." Taylor and Troy rose up and went back inside.

"Would you like a hash brown Zeke?" Sharpay looked across the table flirtatiously. "Uhmmm thanks Shar." Zeke and Sharpay's hand touched each other slightly. The two felt some sparks going off but Zeke shook it off.

At that point Gabriella felt like gagging. "Sharpay could you pass me a hash brown?" Chad asked the girl next to him. "Here." Sharpay picked one up while she gazed at Zeke. She ended up throwing it onto Chad's sweater.

"I guess that's my cue to change." Chad excused himself and went upstairs. Gabriella sat there bored from all the cute things Sharpay was trying to do for Zeke. He would get sucked up by the precious blonde in front of him but luckily got himself out of his trance.

"Oh Zeke would you please pass the muffins?" Sharpay made a puppy dog face. "Sure." Zeke immediately grabbed the muffin basket and Sharpay graciously took a hold. She picked up a blueberry muffin and began to bite pieces of it. She made Zeke drool with excitement.

Gabriella was a mix of annoyed and jealous. She sat there playing with her eggs and bacon. Zeke had made it into a smiley face. She turned her bacon upside down and frowned at it. Troy and Taylor finally came in. "Hey guys." Taylor took the spot in front of Chad's empty chair while Troy took the spot in front of Gabriella.

"So did you guys come up with an agenda for today?" Taylor asked then took a bite of her French toast. "No these two were busy and Chad's changing." Gabriella sat there still playing with her frown of a breakfast. "I better get changed too." Troy excused himself and went upstairs.

"What were you and Troy up to?" Gabriella asked taking her vision off the plate and onto Taylor. "Oh we both needed some air." Taylor fibbed and took another bite. She smiled over at Gabriella while Gabriella turned back to her food.

"How about the park?" Taylor blurted out suddenly. "Why the park?" Sharpay asked casually. "Well it's right there and it doesn't cost a dime." The group nodded and Chad came down the steps in a pair of silver and red basketball shorts that went over his knees. He wore black Nikes and a red hoodie. "Did I hear we're going to the park?" Chad asked excitedly sitting in his recent spot.

"Yeah why?" Taylor stared at her boyfriend with wondrous eyes. "I need to get Marnie." Sharpay put her glass of orange juice to her mouth and then put it down "Who's Marnie?" Chad rolled his eyes and went down under the table then came back up with an orange basketball "How do you not know Marnie?" Chad showed off the basketball.

"You named your basketball?" Sharpay asked with a scoff in her voice. "So your microphone's named Starlet." Chad shot back. The girl decided not to take the crazy boy on and went back to her food. "Zeke; you, Gabi and Taylor versus me, Troy and Sharpay."

"Yuck!" The whole group turned to the disgusted blonde. "Are my muffins that terrible?" Zeke asked then instantly picked up a muffin and bit into it. "No, it's just that I hate basketball!" Chad gasped and covered Marnie's "ears."

"You did not just say that in my house!" Chad looked shocked, completely shocked. "I did!" Sharpay said with attitude coming out.

"I need a minute." Chad got up with Marnie and went out the back door for some rehabilitation. "Why did you say that?" Zeke asked the blonde. "I'll go check on him." Gabriella patted her mouth and went outside to check on her friend. "What? I really do hate basketball."

"Than why would you go to all my games?" Zeke asked confused with the entire situation. "Because that's what a good girlfriend does when she cares about her boyfriend." Zeke stared at her shocked now. "Wow." Taylor blurted and then looked at the ground. A few minutes later Gabriella came in with a calm Chad. "Okay I'm good." Chad sighed and went back to breakfast.

"I'm sorry Chad." Sharpay apologized in a serious manner. "Yeah. Thanks." Chad replied quietly and sat there. Gabriella was surprised by Sharpay's action. She didn't know why she apologized, she never did. Usually what Sharpay said was what she meant. She guessed that maybe people did have surprises up their sleeves.

Zeke smiled at Sharpay who was a little shocked that she herself brought back the kindness from when she was "together" with Zeke. She let a little smile show through and the two went back into their quiet time.

"So what's up?" Troy heard the apology while walking down the stairs. "Oh nothing." Taylor turned around and saw Troy walking down. He was wearing his newer red and black Wildcats jumpsuit. Taylor also noticed a little something hanging from his neck. It was Gabriella's dog tag. Taylor looked over at Gabriella who was sipping on her juice.

She stared at her for a long time until Gabriella turned her way. "What are you looking at?" Gabriella finally took notice. There Taylor saw the chain around her neck. "Nothing." Troy took his spot in front of Gabriella. The two smiled warmly at each other and went on.

"So are you still up for basketball?" Zeke asked Chad. "I guess we could do two on two and switch people." Chad suggested. "That's cool with me; I'm not very good at basketball." Taylor chimed in; she thought she owed Sharpay for apologizing to her boyfriend.

"Alright let's get going." The group cleared the table and cleaned up. After fifteen minutes they started out. "Do you guys wanna drive?" Gabriella asked once she closed the door. "But Gabi the park is just down there." Chad said pointing off into the distance. Gabriella made a signaling look towards Sharpay's footing apparel. She knew Sharpay would beg Troy to carry her.

"Come on we could use the mini van." Chad opened the garage and got the keys to the white six passenger mini van, seven if you included the driver. Chad unlocked the van and he and Taylor got in through the front doors. Troy and Sharpay sat in the back while Gabriella and Zeke took the two individual seats in front of them.

"Buckle up!" Chad called out and soon everyone was safely ready to go. Chad looked over his shoulder and backed out. After parking in less then three and a half minutes they were out. "Cool the courts are free!" Chad bounced the ball excitedly to the court.

"Do you need help Sharpay?" Troy asked casually. "Yeah thanks Troy." Troy bent down. "What are you doing?" Sharpay asked with curiosity. "Ever heard of a piggy back ride?" Troy asked Sharpay funnily. Right than they saw Taylor running over to Chad with Gabriella strapped to her back.

"You better not drop her Tay!" Zeke yelled out. "Oh please I'm stronger than you Zeke!" Taylor called over her shoulder and passed Chad to the court with Gabriella holding on. "Wow my girl's fast!" Chad bounced the ball faster and finally the arrived at the court. A few minutes in the rest of them reached the destination.

"Okay two on two. Zeke and Gabi versus me and Troy." Chad slightly hit Troy's chest. Taylor sat on the bench next to Sharpay. Sharpay was looking at herself in the mirror blowing herself kisses. Taylor just rolled her eyes while Sharpay concentrated on her vanity.

Sharpay was a complex person. One minute she could be rude and arrogant then completely compassionate and understanding. I guess that was another reason her and Zeke didn't work out.

"Tay could you throw up the ball?" Chad asked his revolted girlfriend. "Sure babe." Taylor ran over and threw up the ball she soon ran off the court and back to the bench. Zeke did the jump off against Troy. Troy got it and passed it over to Chad. Chad was guarded by Gabriella who was right on him. "Let's go Gabi!" Taylor cheered obnoxiously.

"Thanks Tay." Chad yelled over to his girlfriend. "What do you got Danforth?" Gabriella began to taunt him. She kept her hands up and guarded him perfectly. "Come on Gabs you're so rough!" Chad tried to get through her but no luck. Troy got open and Chad passed it over to him. Troy and Zeke faced off. Sharpay put down her compact mirror and watched.

She really did admire Troy, he was great at his task but once she saw Zeke no one else could compare. He was just the total package or at least her definition of the best total package out there. "Come on Zeke!" Taylor screamed.

Zeke guarded Troy with the best of his ability. Troy ended up faking left and scoring a two pointer off the basket. Zeke took out the ball and passed it to Gabriella. Chad got on Gabriella and tried to steal the ball. "Is that all you got Chaddy?" Gabriella bounced the ball under his legs and ran around him and got a hold.

The ball bounced off the headboard and went into the net tying the game 2 to 2. "That's my girl!" Taylor screamed. Chad took out the ball and passed it over to Troy. Zeke put up his hands and blocked Troy. Troy was stuck. He faked right then left and made his way around Zeke passing the ball over to Chad who lost the ball to Gabriella. She had ran down the court and did a lay up making the score 4 to 2.

Troy and Chad were very competitive. There was no way they were going to let Zeke and Gabriella win that easy. "Come on Troy!" Sharpay yelled loudly. Troy was now dribbling the ball giving Chad a signal to a secret play they had concocted.

Troy went left and right over and over again. Zeke had his arms and legs stretched apart. Troy took the opportunity and bounced the ball under him. Chad took a hold of it and faked out Gabriella to the left instead of his usual right. He gave himself and Troy another two points.

Gabriella and Zeke were getting frustrated as well. Zeke never liked the idea of losing and Gabriella always won. This would finish up into one fierce battle!

Author's Note

Just a quick chapter, but I hope you thought it was okay. I know I didn't stretch the idea but as of right now Zeke doesn't have major feelings for Gabriella. It'll develop over time though! Not sure how many chapters are left, but we'll see! 


	19. Chapter 19

The game was tied 4 to 4. Neither team wanted to substitute their bench warmers in. They never even thought about it. Gabriella had the ball. Chad was on her and she was stuck. She went to the left and threw it over to Zeke. Zeke began to move fancily around Troy.

"Come on Troy what you got?" Zeke asked and faked him to his left. He scored another two pointer putting them in the lead. "First to ten!" Taylor called out. The game was set. All they needed was two more baskets but for now on it wouldn't be that easy.

Troy and Chad were getting desperate. "Come on Chad, you going to let a girl guard you?" Sharpay asked and Taylor narrowed her eyes on the blonde. "Come on Gabriella are you going to let Chad beat you?"

Gabriella and Chad were at it continuously. There was no way Chad was letting go of the ball. Zeke was blocking Troy so he wouldn't be able to get the ball, "How's the eye?" Zeke began to taunt Troy. "Pretty good considering I'm going to win this game."

"You wish Bolton." Gabriella tried to guard Chad but he ended up tying the game back at six. "Timeout!" Taylor called out. She went over to her team and Chad and Troy went over to Sharpay.

"Here's some water. I don't want you to dehydrate." Taylor gave them a water bottle each. "Do you want to go in?" Zeke asked the girl but Taylor shook her head. "No that's okay, I'll probably only help you lose.

At the bench Sharpay was sitting there annoyed "What the heck, you two are supposed to be Captain and Co-captain of the East High Wildcat basketball team?" Sharpay scoffed at them. "Like you can do any better." Chad said smugly.

Sharpay Marie Evans would not take that "That's it! I'm in, and Chad you're chaired."

"I think you mean benched." Chad interrupted "Wait! I am not sitting out when the game's so close."

"Oh yes you are now SIT!" Chad threw the towel onto the bench and sulked into his spot. Taylor went back to the bench and saw Chad sitting in Sharpay's spot. "How come she took off her heels?" Taylor asked seriously. "She benched me!" Chad replied.

"Can she do that?" Taylor asked. "When Sharpay's on your team I guess so." Taylor rubbed his back and the game continued. Gabriella took out the ball and passed it over to Zeke. "Oh Zeke!" Sharpay began to wave at him.

"Stop that cheater!" Taylor yelled. "It's called smart strategy McKessie!" Sharpay giggled and Zeke got lost in her. He dropped the ball and Troy picked it up making it six to eight. "Only one more guys!" Chad yelled.

"Zeke!" Gabriella squealed. She was so disappointed in him. Zeke saw this and decided to make up for it. "You take it out." Gabriella insisted and Zeke did as he was told.

Gabriella knew Sharpay would be the one guarding her. Gabriella got the ball and Sharpay was actually guarding her well. "Oh my gosh a shoe sale?" Gabriella looked behind Sharpay and asked. "Oooh where?" Sharpay turned around stupidly and Gabriella made a three pointer from where she was standing.

Sharpay turned around and looked at Gabriella rudely "You did that on purpose!" Sharpay exclaimed. "It's called smart strategy Evans. I learned it from you." Gabriella got in her face and smiled mischievously. The score was eight to nine. The next basket would win.

Troy took it out and passed it to Sharpay. Sharpay passed it back to him and Zeke got on him. Sharpay began to blow kisses at Zeke and Zeke started to lose control. Gabriella ran from guarding Sharpay over to Troy.

"Gabi?" Troy asked once she was guarding him. "What are you doing?" He asked still dribbling. "Trying to win." Gabriella said genuinely.

Troy dribbled and Gabriella watched him. She saw him switch it left to right. She used her strategic thinking, he had been practicing going to the left, so when he tried to go to the left she stole it at the exact time and did a lay up on the other side of the court making the much needed two pointer.

Taylor jumped up from her seat and ran over to Gabriella. "You are my hero Montez!" Taylor said proudly. Zeke joined them and got in the hug. "Nice job!" Chad walked over and gave her a hug, "I hate to admit it but you deserved the win."

Sharpay stood there on the other side of the court next to Troy. He was a mix of emotions; he had no idea he was going to lose. It was a defeated first. Chad handed Gabriella the ball and she proudly placed it over her head and cheered.

Gabriella saw how upset Troy was. He never lost, losing wasn't apart of his vocabulary. "Will you excuse me?" Gabriella gave Chad the ball back and walked over to Troy quietly. "Sharpay could I please talk to Troy?" Gabriella asked softly.

Sharpay looked at Troy who nodded, "Fine but you better keep your filthy hands off my man!" She looked right into her eyes, hatred bubbling in her whole face while she looked at Gabriella.

"You uh did well." Gabriella said quietly looking at the ground. Troy didn't respond he was caught up in looking at the ground. "Do you think we can take a walk?" She asked him silently. Troy nodded and soon they were walking off the court.

The gang took this as their signal to go to the ice cream man and buy some much needed ice cream. "Hey Zeke do you mind if we talk privately?" Taylor asked after they purchased ice creams. "Sure."

The two began to walk away from the van while Sharpay tanned on a bench eating a "Bubbles Power Puff Girl popsicle." Chad sat in front of her on the ground enjoying his favorite Buzz Lightyear bubble gum eyed popsicle.

"So what do you want to talk about Tay?" Zeke asked the girl and she sat down on a bench. "I was just wondering, do you have any feelings for Gabi? Like real feelings?" She was hoping for a certain answer and wasn't sure if Zeke would give her the one she wanted.

"Honestly Tay, it's complicated."

"What's so complicated? You either don't or do!" Zeke sat back on the bench, "When this whole charade started I didn't have any romantic feelings for her whatsoever. Then as the short time went on I developed a small healthy crush on her."

"Small and healthy?" Taylor asked, hoping for more.

"Meaning, I'm not in love with Gabriella like I use to be with Sharpay. I just have a small innocent childhood crush on her." Taylor smiled; it was the answer she hoped for. She was glad Zeke didn't love her love her, and it was bonus that he "use" to love Sharpay instead of now.

"So do you still have feelings for Sharpay?" She asked with a smile. "I guess I have an attraction for her but if you mean love type feelings like before, than no." ALRIGHT! A voice in Taylor's head danced around happily.

"I mean, I know Gabriella's supposed to be with Troy so I'm going to help her get him. I just don't really want to woo Sharpay anymore. I need a girl who is the total package, like Gabriella." Taylor smiled, he was so genuine.

"I don't think that'll take too long. I saw Gabriella and Troy almost kiss on a few occasions."

"What have I missed out on?" Zeke asked seriously.

"Come on Zeke, let's start a new plan!" Zeke smiled and the two began to discuss a new scheme in works.

On the other side of the park Gabriella and Troy were walking silently, "Troy?" Gabriella finally stopped and sat down on the park bench. Troy sat down next to her still keeping space between them.

"I don't want you mad at me!" She begged. "Please say something!" She pleaded. "I don't want to be mad at you Gabi." The first complete sentence he spoke in ten minutes.

"Troy you are…Troy I!" Gabriella turned toward him but he was still facing the other way. "Look Troy, I can't stand not talking to you. It hurts. You are my best friend and when you're mad I'm sad. Especially when your anger is pointed at me." She was real with him and he loved that about her.

"I'm sorry Gabi it's just…" Troy turned her way, "I hate to lose. Especially when it's a game of basketball. You're supposed to be better in everything and Basketball's all I had to beat you in. I know it sounds selfish but it's the truth."

"Troy, you are so much smarter and talented than you think. Basketball isn't the only thing you have!" Troy saw how true and honest Gabriella was speaking. He was falling more in love with her.

"Gabi, you really know what to say to cheer me up and you're the best and most amazing person I know." Troy scooted over.

"Are you kidding me? You are the nicest, sweetest guy in my life!" Gabriella blushed a little and Troy scooted closer. "Gabi I…" Troy took a gulp and Gabriella saw Troy coming closer and closer. Soon she just gave in and wrapped her arms around him. The two shared a kiss that was known to both of them.

It was full of honesty and realness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two didn't let go for five minutes. In that five minutes the two were where they wanted and needed to be, in each others arms.

Finally the two let go, "I uh… think I have something to tell you." Troy said suddenly. "I think I have to tell you something too." Gabriella replied.

"Should I go first?" Troy asked and something broke them apart, "Come on guys we have to go." They looked up and saw Chad standing behind their bench. "When did you get here?" Troy asked first. "Just right now." Chad answered.

Troy helped Gabriella up and soon the three friends were walking away from the spot where it all happened. "Where are the others?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"Oh Sharpay asked if Zeke could drive her back so she can pick up her things and drive home. "Okay but I thought you said…"

"Come on let's grab a hotdog!" Chad pointed to the vender and the two followed. Once they reached the vender Chad spoke up "I gotta go to the bathroom, can you come with me Troy?" Chad asked hopeful.

"Why?" Troy bluntly asked. "You know I don't like going to park bathrooms alone." Chad dragged his friend along and called out they'd be back in a bit.

Gabriella bought a hotdog for herself and sat on the nearby bench. It was right in front of the playground. She looked onto all the kids running around playing.

"May I sit here?" A voice took her out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah sure."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I have a few notes for everyone,

Zeke will not further his crush with Gabriella. I know so sad but good news… I decided to give Zeke a new girl since most of all of you (okay all of you) don't want him to end up with Sharpay.

Gabriella and Troy will end up with each other. I know this isn't a new note but I keep getting a few PM's about it.

There will be **two – three** chapters left. We'll see how it goes.

Thanks so much for always read and reviewing! You make it so much fun to write.

For everyone who's wondering when I'll be updating **Still Growing and Learning** it'll be sometime this Summer. I really have to read through the first story since it's been so long and catch the little things. I promise I'll update more.

I have another new story! Crazy right? It's called **This All Happened in Albuquerque?** I like it so far. Gabriella's lives in CA with her mom but this summer she has to spend the summer with her dad in New Mexico (By the way he has the coolest job even). It's a Troyella. Well you should know by now all of my chapter stories, they end up together somehow.

Please read and review! It's coming to the end! I'm sad to see it too but don't worry I have loads of stories to complete for you all to read:D


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella scooted over for the girl to sit. "I'm sorry you seem awfully familiar." Gabriella turned to where the girl was talking and smiled. "My names Gabriella, if that sparks anything." She shrugged and took a good look at the girl.

She looked around sixteen. She had black hair and tan skin. She kind of looked familiar with her big soft almost black eyes and natural pouty pinkish lips. She was Asian that's for sure. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." The girl looked at Gabriella and a smile lit her face, "Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella was caught off guard, "Yes and you are?"

"Gabriella how do you not remember me! Charlene Tipson?" Gabriella's mouth dropped at the sight of her old friend! "Oh my gosh Char! I'm so sorry!" The two had known each other ever since they were kids and Gabriella lived in San Diego. The two were next door neighbors on and off since Gabriella's mom moved from San Diego and back.

"Its okay Gabs! How are you?" Charlene sat back down and asked. "Not so great." Gabriella sighed. "Does this have anything to do with that Troy Bolton?" Gabriella's mouth dropped "How did you?"

"Oh please he's number one on you're Myspot!" Gabriella giggled and the two girls continued. "Well I've got myself caught in a big long scheme." Gabriella explained the short version and Charlene was shocked.

"Wow Gabi that is so unlike you!" Gabriella nodded "Well a lot has changed."

"So tell me more about this Zeke. Is he cute?" Gabriella began to gush on about him "He sounds like a sweetie." Charlene chimed in.

"Oh Char he's so you type! He's really sweet, and is thoughtful and caring."

"Well he sounds amazing. I just…I don't know. It seems like you two are more than an assignment." Charlene considered her words carefully. "What are you talking about?" Gabriella had no idea what this was leading to.

"It just seems like…this Zeke guy is kinda into you or maybe you have more of a thing than you thought."

"Char you're definitely mistaken…I already told you I like Troy."

"Well I'm telling you I think you might love this other guy." Charlene smiled at Gabriella softly. "You know I love you Gabi and I've known you forever. I just don't want you picking the wrong guy. I'm sorry if I confused you even more but do the right thing and follow that big heart of yours, everything will turn out great in the end."

Gabriella smiled "You're right. Everything will turn out great in the end."

"It will be once you straighten this all out okay?" Gabriella nodded, "Okay, you're right Char. I really have to think more about this than I thought." The two said their goodbye's and left it at that.

Gabriella sat back down and watched the kids play, it had been half an hour and the boys were still gone, "GABI!" A male voice startled her.

"What's going on Zeke?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend. "I don't know but I got some strange call telling us we need to get over to Chad's house."

Gabriella was confused but did as she was told. "Okay, let's just go." Zeke drove off in his car. It was weird considering they used Chad's mini van to get to the park in the first place. A lot of things weren't adding up but she just decided to go with the flow.

The two reached Chad's house and the door was locked. Gabriella found an envelope on the door that read Gabriella. She took it out and read it,

_Gabriella, _

_Follow the pink rose petals and find the next card._

Gabriella took a large gulp, "What is this Zeke?" She turned to her side and Zeke was gone. "Zeke?" Gabriella saw the rose petals starting from the backyard gate door. She opened the gate and saw that the petals were leading to the back door of the house.

She walked and then opened the back door. There were more petals and so she continued on with them. She found them leading up the stairs so she went up the stairs. It lead all the way to Chad's bedroom door.

"If you're going to pop out and scare me Chad prepare yourself for pain!" Gabriella yelled and noticed there was another fuller card in front of her.

_Gabriella,_

_Stand there and close your eyes. _

_Put the blindfold from the envelope in your hands._

_Don't peek. You'll be lead to your next destination soon after. _

Gabriella put the envelope down and placed the blindfold in her palms; she closed her eyes and trusted that her friend's wouldn't do anything evil to her.

She felt her palms lighter and someone blindfolded her quickly. They didn't say a word but spun her around a few times. Soon she was being lead over and around things. Finally she heard another door open. The person seated her and told her to sit there quietly and count to twenty until she could take the blindfold off.

She heard the door close once more and she began. Finally once she completed the task she slowly removed the blindfold. "Please don't scare me!" She said once more before opening her eyes.

She opened her eyes and found herself in Chad's closet. It was lit by candles and she was sitting on a picnic blanket. Next to her was a picnic basket and in front of her was the most handsome sight she had ever seen. It was Troy in a white suit and with him was Chad's guitar.

"Don't speak just listen for the next twenty minutes to me and please don't leave no matter what you hear. Please don't leave because there's an explanation to everything. First promise to do nothing else but listen?" Gabriella became a little scared but nodded to what Troy had asked. He began to strum his guitar and play.

I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her

Troy became lost in his music. He strummed while Gabriella listened carefully.

I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Gabriella smiled happily watching Troy. It was her favorite just to sit there and listen to his soothing voice. She loved how upbeat it turned.

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Gabriella's smile grew as did Troy's as if nothing else was going on in the world except Troy singing in the closet and Gabriella listening.

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please

Troy finished the short version of the song and Gabriella applauded quietly knowing she wasn't able to talk. Troy put down the guitar and took a deep breath.

"I just want to get straight to the point; first and foremost I should tell you that my entire relationship with Sharpay has been…has been a lie." Gabriella didn't move she just looked down and took a sigh playing with her thumbs twirling them back and forth. Troy knew he couldn't stop "And you're probably wondering why I said that." Gabriella sighed quietly again getting ready to hear more,

"I've pretty much been using Sharpay to get your attention." Gabriella looked up frowning. "I know I have your attention but not the type I want Gabi." Gabriella bit her bottom lip and listened for even more secrets to surface.

"I wanted your attention because I…" He was stumbling through his rehearsed speech and Gabriella knew it. "I like you. I know I tell you we're the best best friend's out there but I like you like you. Not just as a friend but as a real love." Troy's voice was stumbling and pausing but he needed to let it out.

Gabriella's expression didn't change she just sat there staring at him "Actually Gabriella I love you. I've always loved you. I just couldn't tell you upfront because you were with Zeke and I wanted to tell you but I got scared. I know you love the guy so I'm sorry." Gabriella was really feeling guilty, it wasn't his fault at all "That's another reason for my whole charade, I thought if Zeke saw Sharpay with me he'd go back to her and I was hoping you'd figure out that maybe you like me more than Zeke. Stupid I know."

She really wanted to say something but couldn't until his time elapsed, "I was completely jealous of Zeke and I know I was acting immature Gabriella but you…you really don't know what you do to me."

Gabriella was holding in a million emotions but didn't flinch once, even though more thoughts ran through her head in that one moment than her entire life combined, "I just need you to know, even though I'm late. I have no feelings for Sharpay whatsoever and I've liked you ever since I met you Gabriella Montez and that's the honest truth. I'm sorry for doing this but I had to do it. I was in so deep."

Gabriella stared at his eyes, they were completely truthful "I just don't want to ruin this amazing friendship but Gabi I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be more. I know this is tough to hear and I know you have some deep feelings for Zeke but I have to let this out. I just can't be your friend anymore. It's either all or nothing."

Gabriella's mouth dropped for the first time, she was in way over her head. "You can speak now." Troy finally said. Gabriella shook her head and got up from her spot. She quickly opened the closet door and ran out leaving Troy there shocked as ever. "I guess nothing was her answer."

Gabriella ran and ran until she got where she needed to be. She pounded on the door and finally the boy she was looking for answered. "Gabi what are you doing here?" Zeke asked and Gabriella took one exhale out looking at him. She instantly grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. The two kissed for a long time and soon they broke it softly.

Gabriella placed her forehead against Zeke's and sighed. "I needed to know." Zeke kept his eyes closed along with hers "Needed to know what?" He asked softer. "I needed to know if what we had was just a charade or if it was love."

Zeke caressed her hair while Gabriella held onto his shoulders with her arms twisted under his. "Gabi…I…."

**Author's Note**

**So I wanted to add in a bit more Zeke. The story is called "In Love with Two?" So I wanted to add a little more love with the second guy. I hoped you like the change, to think I was really going to make it that easy. If I made it predictable with the whole Troy in the closet thing I wouldn't be too proud of my creative skills. Anyway please critique what I wrote. I really won't be devastated! READ AND REVIEW! **

**BTW, The song is "Tell Here" sung by Jesse McCartney. **


	21. Chapter 21

"I…I helped Troy with that whole plan to get you in the closet so he can tell you what he did. That's why I came back and got you."

"So you were apart of the whole Sharpay and Troy scheme?" Gabriella was taken aback.

"Of course not. I was just as surprised when Taylor and everyone explained it to me. I actually didn't tell Troy about us though."

Gabriella nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry Zeke that whole kiss was a mistake. I just got confused after talking to Char…"

"Sharpay made you think that you didn't love Troy? I knew she was evil!" Zeke exclaimed. "No…no Zeke, not Sharpay! My friend Charlene. I bumped into her and we got to talking. She just made me evaluate these past few days. I can't believe I did that Zeke I'm so embarrassed." Gabriella sat on the ground inside Zeke's foyer. Zeke closed the door and sat down with her.

"Maybe you needed to kiss me to get that straightened out. You know to prove that you were really in love with Troy and not me." Zeke said carefully. "It's just that, Zeke you're so nice and I've really begun to like you these past couple of days."

"Gabi remember when we got to talking the other day and you told me one of your philosophies?" Gabriella sighed and nodded reciting the known saying, "Love has no boundaries, when you do something that's supposed to be completely wrong but feels so right, its love. Love is the only exception. True love belongs to one person alone. You can love many people but only one person can have your heart."

"Gabi." Zeke cupped Gabriella's chin with his right thumb and index fingers, "Who has you heart?"

Gabriella looked down then glanced back up at Zeke "I guess there's only been one boy who's had it."

"And you're not looking at him." Zeke concluded. "Come on Gabi, love really has no boundaries. I know you've kissed Troy and I bet it was completely wrong but didn't it feel right? You yourself define love that way. Love is the only exception in this scheme. His love belongs to you and yours is his. He's had your heart all along Gabi. I don't have it."

Zeke had taught her the biggest lesson of her life, one she thought she had it tuckered into a saying. A saying she really had no idea about the truth of it all until that very moment.

Gabriella grabbed Zeke's hands into hers "I know in my heart Zeke Baylor. I was supposed to meet you and fall for you so you can teach me this. I know you were brought into my life for this very purpose, without you I'd still be lost waiting for true love when it's been in my face all along."

Zeke in return placed his hand on her left cheek, "And you Gabriella Montez, were brought into my life to help me through this difficult time with Sharpay, without you I wouldn't have known that I could continue to move on and meet amazing people. It was nice borrowing you from Troy these past couple of days. You are truly my angel."

Gabriella smiled in Zeke's palm; she put up her right hand on his hand that was on her cheek, "I thought you were mine!" She said stretching his smile. "I truly love you Gabriella Montez. I know you and I are soul mates."

Gabriella nodded and grabbed both his hands in hers again "We were meant to touch each others souls and help one another through this all. I can honestly say that I love you too." Gabriella kissed his cheek and soon they were sharing one compassionate filled hug.

"Will you be my angel forever Zeke and take care of me when I need you?" Gabriella asked entangled in his arms. "I do." Zeke said with a smile. "And Gabriella Montez, will you be by my side helping me through life's crazy challenges?" Gabriella giggled at their cheesiness, "I do."

"I now pronounce us best friends, soul mates, and each others angels!" Gabriella and Zeke let go laughing at how dramatically cute they were being. "Gabi I actually have one more favor before you leave me for Troy."

"Oh Zeke, you'll always have a special place in my heart. Well, what is it?" She said cocking her head to the side. "I was just wondering… that girl I saw you with earlier at the park. Is she single?" Gabriella laughed and playfully hit him on the chest, "Actually her name is Charlene Tipson and she's surprisingly interested in a certain someone." Gabriella nudged her friend.

"I'll definitely keep an eye out later for her when I'm online." Zeke concluded. "Now Gabi there's one more thing you need to do before this big scheme comes to an end."

"Which is?" Gabriella asked clueless.

"GET THE GUY!" Gabriella made a big "o" and waved to Zeke a final goodbye as she frantically left the house. "What would that girl do without her angel?" Zeke asked himself and ran upstairs to search this Charlene.

Gabriella raced to the front of Chad's house. No one answered the front door so she ran to the back and opened that door. The flowers were still everywhere and Gabriella was just about to run up the stairs when she found Chad and Taylor sitting on the couch quietly.

"Guys guys!" Gabriella immediately stopped.

"What do you want Gabi?" Taylor stood up wearily and crossed her arms.

"Where's Troy?" She quickly asked while trying to catch her breath.

"You know Gabi I really am disapp…" Taylor began but Chad cut in, "He left after you left." Chad finally got up and stood next to his girlfriend emotionless.

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked again.

"Why do you care? You broke his heart after you lie…" Taylor was again cut off by Chad.

"Gabi can you honestly say that Troy owns your heart?" Gabriella's heart stopped once Chad's question came out. "Him and only him." Gabriella said quietly.

"Ga…" Taylor tried to speak until Chad thirdly cut her off "He's on his way home, I'm actually not totally sure but he did go towards his house." Gabriella ran up to Chad and kissed his cheek and mouthed out she was sorry to the both of them and ran out.

"Chad why did you do that?" Taylor asked. "You know Troy said to keep his destination quiet." Chad took a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around Taylor "Because Tay, love has no boundaries and this may seem completely wrong, but it's going to feel so right for the both of them." Taylor looked down and continued to listen, "You and I both know that what they have is love."

Taylor couldn't help but agree "Love…is the only exception." Chad kissed her cheek and rubbed her arms.

Gabriella on the other hand was running toward Troy's house. She knew Troy probably walked but that happened awhile ago so he was probably home. She ran and ran, Gabriella wasn't too athletic but for Troy she'd run until she was with him.

"Troy I just…No…Troy I lo…" Gabriella shook her head at all of her ideas on what to tell Troy. She was coming upon the park and was running with all her might until she bumped into someone.

"Whoa!" She squealed and fell onto her bottom. "Gabi?" The little voice came clearer; Gabriella was helped up by Chad's younger sister. "Cecilia Boo, I'm sorry. Wait what are you doing here?"

"Dance ended and my carpool decided to pick up an ice cream from the ice cream man before heading home but then we just decided to play." Cecilia smiled at the place around her.

"Oh I understand."

"Why are you off in a hurry?" Cecilia asked remembering what had just happened. "I'm trying to look for Troy."

"Oh… He's over there." Cecilia pointed to the playground where a boy was on top of the jungle gym sitting alone.

"Thanks Boo." Gabriella kissed her cheek. She began to walk but was caught off guard, "He loves you, you know?" A smile appeared on Gabriella face, "I do now." Cecilia waved her off and went back to her friends while Gabriella walked over and climbed up.

Gabriella was also afraid of heights but forgot all about it when she saw Troy. She climbed up quietly and held on tight "Mind if I sit?" She asked the occupied owner. "No." He said quietly. Gabriella got to the top and sat down next to him.

The two sat in silence watching anything but each other. "I thought you were afraid of heights." Troy spoke up still not looking at her. "It disappeared once I found something that interested me on my way up." Troy and Gabriella sat there for another paused moment.

"Shouldn't you be with Zeke?" Troy asked bluntly and absolutely bitterly. "Do you mind if I talk?" Gabriella asked but Troy wouldn't hear of it "I really don't want to hear you talk."

Gabriella didn't flinch she just decided to do the next best thing,

I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay

She definitely caught Troy's attention with her voice and her snapping to the beat. He listened but didn't look at her, it was too soon.

'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you

Gabriella closed her eyes while she sang, she didn't want to know if Troy was watching her, she just didn't want to see him leave her like she did earlier.

I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

Gabriella stopped and took a large breath. She decided it was the right time and opened her eyes. She was hoping when she opened her eyes he would still be there but unfortunately he wasn't. She sat there but the blue eyes she was hoping for was long gone.

**Author's Note**

**You guys are so great with reviews it was amazing to get so many! Well I know right now your probably really angry with me but don't worry; happiness is just around the corner:P But I hope you enjoyed the fluffy beginning and middle.**

**BTW this is still a Troyella. I wouldn't have it any other way. Sequel? We'll see…I gotta reread "All Grown Up" so I can add more to that sequel. Let me know what you think though okay? Please read and review! (Song, Weak - Jojo's version)**


	22. Chapter 22

"I gave it a shot." Gabriella whispered to herself.

She sat there realizing she should just go down and leave until she actually looked down and saw the pair of blue eyes she wanted to see earlier. "I thought you left." She said shocked holding onto the oddly shaped bars.

"Looks like you thought wrong." Troy stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you come down so we can talk?"

Gabriella nodded but then look down, "Troy I can't." Gabriella said quietly. "Look I know we have some crappy things to…"

"No Troy it's not because I'm afraid to talk to you I'm just scared of falling." Gabriella admitted.

"Well if you weren't scared before how did you get up there?"

"I told you I saw something that interested me." Troy bit his lip thinking about what he should do. Stupidly he figured out the interest she was referring to was himself. He climbed up and finally reached Gabriella's side.

"Gabi?" Gabriella clung to the bars and looked to her left where the soft voice came from.

"Just don't take your eyes off of me and climb down okay?" Gabriella nodded and followed Troy's lead.

"Since this is going to take awhile why don't we start our conversation now?" Troy asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked nervously, not just because of the conversation at hand but the fear of heights she was experiencing.

"Didn't you come here to talk to me?" Troy asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah but I don't think this exact moment is the perfect time." Troy took a deep angry breath out and continued to climb down slowly with Gabriella.

"I really don't understand why you left." Troy commented bluntly.

"Troy! Do you honestly think I could choose you just like that? After all I went through with Zeke? I was just confused alright. I didn't know what to do so I ran."

"I gave you a choice!"

"You gave me an ultimatum!" She shot back with a look of resentment.

"So you are in love with Zeke?" Troy and Gabriella reached the bottom. "Troy I can honestly say I love him." Troy took another defeated sigh and began to walk away from the confrontation.

"You know we're exactly alike?" Her question made him stop walking.

"What do you mean?" He asked still not facing her.

"We turn away from our problems, we don't tell the truth until it seems like it's too late, we're stubborn, we both made up stupid schemes to get each other, we talk too much…" Gabriella's words made Troy turn around, "What did you just say?"

"We talk too much?" She asked stupidly.

"No that thing about making up stupid schemes to get each other." Troy walked up to her and soon the two were face to face.

"Zeke and I…I made up this stupid plan where I pretend to date Zeke so you would realize you love me and fall for me." Troy stood there shocked.

"I was just so caught up in this plan and it worsened when I found out you were with Sharpay and like your plan Zeke was in it to win Sharpay's heart back but in the midst of it all I thought I fell in love with Zeke."

Troy looked up, "Did you…fall for Zeke?"

"I had to find out earlier so I left the closet and ran to Zeke's house and when he opened the door I laid the second biggest kiss I ever had on him."

"Second biggest?" Troy asked a little confused.

"See the first one…I gave to this guy I completely passionately kissed with all my heart on his lips when he was asleep outside on Chad's bench swing." Gabriella bit her bottom lip while Troy smiled.

"That wasn't a dream?"

"Well was it a dream when I felt your lips on mine that night while I pretended to sleep?"

"Crap you knew?"

"What do you think gave me the courage to kiss you earlier?"

Troy sniffled a bit from the afternoon air. "Anyway I kissed Zeke and he made me realize that I love him…like a best friend. I mean when I kissed him I felt like I was kissing Chad, it was that gross."

Troy laughed a bit, "And then?"

"Well he realized he was over Sharpay and I realized that only one boy has my heart in his grasp which by the way Bolton you've always had and I'd like you to keep it for as long as you want."

Troy smiled, "Good because I was planning on keeping it forever if you don't mind?" Gabriella rolled her eyes but smiled, "Good because I think I've had your heart and I was planning on never returning it."

The two smiled at each other and affectionately gave each other a hug, "So you're not mad at me?" Gabriella asked as her face buried into his chest.

"How can I be mad at you? I did the same stupid thing."

"Don't take this the wrong way but we are so stupid."

"Hey at least you chose a great guy to pretend to date, I had freaken Sharpay Evans. I knew Ryan was the better choice." The two let go of each other with small chuckles and Gabriella and Troy stood there in front of each other.

"Are there any more secrets you'd like to share?" Troy asked, "Well I kinda enjoyed it when Chad beat the crap out of you."

Troy grinned "Thanks."

"Oh and you're super hot shirtless but I think you already knew that." Troy nodded "Yeah and I just wanted to admit that I find you the best when you're wearing sweaters that don't fit you and when you're in your jammies."

"Mental note taken. By the way, my other secret is that I've been dying to kiss you ever since I last kissed you…" Before Gabriella could say anymore Troy pushed her to the jungle gym placing a large kiss upon her mouth. The two had desired that kiss and when it took place fireworks exploded and the two were kissing up a storm.

"Wow you two need your own room like Kitty and Princess Taylor." The two looked down with Gabriella's arms hanging from Troy's neck and Troy's arms around her waist.

"Why hello there Boo what would you like?" Troy asked the small girl. "Nothing but I did come up with a nickname for Gabriella."

"Oh?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I should call you Cecilia but Troy should call you Schmoopsie-poo." She replied with a deep smile.

"What do you think Mike?" Gabriella asked the boy she was kissing and having a wonderful time with. "I love it Schmoopsie-poo."

"So I guess I can call you Googley Bear?" The two began to kiss while the little girl skipped away happily.

"Hey Cecilia!" Gabriella called out.

"Yes?" She turned to them with that saturated smile.

"Thanks for being our cupid." Cecilia nodded "My pleasure love birds." The little girl was gone and the two stood there enjoying their happily ever after that they had patiently waited for.

"So what happens now?" Troy asked breaking the moment.

"I guess the two of us fall madlier in love." Gabriella grinned while Troy laughed with a shake of his head.

"Madlier? My bad grammar has taken its toll!" Gabriella smiled and continued "And Zeke goes on a date with Charlene and then we double."

"Of course." Troy nodded.

"Oh and Taylor and Chad…continue to be Taylor and Chad."

"Let's not forget you become my girlfriend and…" Troy couldn't think of anything else to add.

"See where the future takes us." Troy grinned widely at his girlfriends answer and rewarded her with a warm supple kiss.

The two broke it and Gabriella placed her forehead against his "I love you Googley Bear."

"I love you just as much Schmoopsie-poo." The two stood there arms entangled enjoying the rest of their much needed alone-time together.

* * *

**The end! I hope you guys enjoyed! I should be posting more to "Still Growing and Learning" my sequel to "All Grown Up." **

**And if you want another Troyella, please try my other story "It was More Than A Letter" if you haven't already.**

**And hopefully I can post more in the other stories too! **

**I really can't thank you guys enough! You've made this story so much fun to write! I really appreciate everything guys! Thanks for being so loyal and I only hope you continue to read what I write! Much love – loveyoumeanitbye.**


End file.
